WARRIORS: Forest of Purity
by Ruthie of the Wildcats
Summary: [AU][Complete] What if Tigerstar had never died in the end of The Darkest Hour? What if he was given a second chance and changed his ways? Alongside his former apprentice, Ravenpaw, Tigerstar sets out to fulfil his destiny. This is his story.
1. A New Beginning

**As you all well know, I have some sort of obsession with Tigerstar, so you can imagine how sad I was when he died at the end of _The Darkest Hour._ Well, I came up with a crazy idea: What if my snuggly sexy kitty-boy didn't die? What if he got a second chance and tried to turn himself around?**

**Tigerstar: You know I'd never do that, Ruthie.**

**Oh yes you would! In fact, you and Ravenpaw do it together! And you go on a big adventure, and you save a bunch of cats, and you— **

**Tigerstar: Destroy that vile kittypet?**

**No. And you turn out as a trustworthy, loyal, helpful, friendly, courteous, kind, obedient, cheerful, thrifty, brave, clean, and reverent cat.**

**Tigerstar: You're gonna make me into a Boy Scout?**

**Basically.**

**Tigerstar: Don't tell me I'll turn out like Firestar!**

**You won't. Firestar's not a Boy Scout. He a perfectionist, why is partially why I don't like him. You'll just be...more functional than before.**

**Tigerstar: ...Very well. But if I don't like it, I'm going back to the old way.**

**Fine. And so we begin...**

Disclaimer: I do not own the passage in italics! You can find that on page 233 of _The Darkest Hour_. So in other words, the italics belong to Erin Hunter.I also do not own Tigerstar, Ravenpaw, and any other warriors characters you encounter in this fanfiction.

_One blow to his shoulder unbalanced Tigerstar. He fell on his side, exposing his belly, and Scourge's vicious claws sank into his throat. Blood welled out as the smaller cat ripped him down to the tail with a single slash_

_A desperate scream of fury erupted from Tigerstar, then broke off with a ghastly choking sound. His body convulsed, limbs jerking and flailing. For a heartbeat a stillness settled over him, and Firestar knew he was falling into the trance of a leader who loses a life, to wake after a little while restored to strength and with the rest of his lives intact._

_But not even StarClan could heal this terrible wound. Scourge stood back and watched coldly as Tigerstar's body convulsed again. The dark red blood kept on flowing, spreading across the ground in a ceaseless tide. Tigerstar let out another shriek; Firestar wanted to cover his ears so he didn't have to listen anymore, but he was frozen to the spot._

_Again the massive tabby's body grew still for a heartbeat, but again the wound was too terrible to yeild to the healing trance. Another spasm seized Tigerstar's body. His claws tore up clumps of grass in his agony, while his screeches turned from fury to terror._

He's dying nine times,_ Firestar realized._ Oh, StarClan, no...

_**.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-.**_

Well...perhaps not nine. Not a full nine times. Eight, really. The huge tabby felt his eighth life slip through his claws and reached for it. He came away with nothing to show for it. Darkness washed over him, mingled with bright red. But nothing else came. There were no voices of StarClan telling him to wait while they healed him. He could see nothing, hear nothing. He was alone in the darkness of his mind.

How much time had passed between that surge of unconsciousness and the gentle voice? Moons, it seemed. Tigerstar felt his mind begin to crawl from the dark tide that smothered it. Someone was meowing his name softly, in a voice filled with so many emotions of sorrow, fear, and hurt.

"How could you, Tigerstar? Firestar was right...you could have been the greatest warrior in the forest! But you threw it all away for your own ambitions and gain. You murdered and lied, plotted revenge and offered what you couldn't give." So familiar...that voice... "You could have been the hero of every legend rather than an evil nightmare used to scare kits into obedience. You betrayed your birth Clan, and most of all, me, your own apprentice."

Ravenpaw...?

Tigerstar tried to recall the name, connect it with a face and a pelt. He could see the broad head of the wildcats he grew up with, along with flashes of black...small spots of white. A skinny cat who jumped at his own shadow. He had seen Redtail's murder. Now he remembered. _Ravenpaw...my old apprentice._

Ravenpaw continued in a hard, angry voice. "Redtail never did anything to deserve what you did to him. So many cats lost kin and friends to you: Dustpelt, Graystripe, Cloudtail, Ashpaw, Fernpaw, Bluestar, and especially Firestar. Think of your mate and kits. Think about them, Tigerstar: Goldenflower! Bramblepaw! Tawnypaw! Be ashamed of what you've done."

The massive tabby hung onto every word. _He's...right. What have I been doing my whole life? I was made leader of ShadowClan not long ago...wasn't that what I'd always wanted? Why would I need more?_ He bared his fangs angrily at his stupidity. _If I could do it all again..._

A squeal of shock arose from Ravenpaw. "You...you're still alive?" he gasped. Tigerstar opened one eye a slit, his chest heaving painfully.

"Y...yes, Ravenpaw," he breathed, his voice as dry as an adder's skin; Scourge's claws had all but shattered his vocal cords.

Ravenpaw's hackles rose fearfully. "F-Firestar saw you die!" he spat. "You can't be alive! He saw Scourge tear your lives out in one strike!"

Tigerstar felt a surge of anger towards his old apprentice. Ravenpaw's new courage was getting fiercely on his nerves, which he wondered if Scourge had left intact for some purpose. He growled. Good. That sound could still be made. "Listen you piece of rotten crowfood!" he snarled, lashing out with his super-long claws. "If that measly scrap ripped my lives from me, how can I be talking to you?" His attack failed; Ravenpaw easily dodged the slow swipe. Pain lanced up his leg.

"You're not the cat on top here, Tigerstar," Ravenpaw retorted. "You can barely stand for blood loss and that gash going through you! I'm the one in charge here."

Tigerstar was crippled with a combination of pain and burning shame. It was true. He could feel his life hanging on remaining motionless. If he moved at all, his torn body would fall to pieces, and he would die. He sighed, a sound like the wind hissing through dry, broken reeds. "You're right," he mewed.

Ravenpaw looked taken aback. "What?" He leaned closer to hear better. Tigerstar longed to bring his claws over the black tom's face, but he knew he had to stay still. The tabby cat spoke again:

"I said you're right, Ravenpaw. I can't...and I heard all that you said." Ravenpaw looked shocked, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "...and I apologize...I know...I should have let things be how they were...Bluestar would have made...made me deputy eventually..." He could feel his voice starting to give out, as well as his life. He needed to get his message across. "I never...real...ized...how strong...you...could...have...been, Rave...Ravenpaw..." He sunk his claws into the torn ground_. No...no, StarClan, not yet!_ "If I...could do...this...over...we would...be...the way...we...should...be...training...to...geth...er..." He took a final, deep breath. "I'm...truly...sorry, Ra...Rave...Raven..." His head dropped back to the ground and his amber eyes clouded over, never to blaze with emotion again.

_**.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-.**_

_That wasn't too painful_, Tigerstar realized as he drifted through the night sky towards Silverpelt. _In fact, my paws feel much lighter going to StarClan this time. I needed to say what I did...Still I wish I could have done it over again..._

He felt the weight of life lift from his body and he rose faster. Silverpelt came closer and closer. Tigerstar lowered his head and slipped through the mass of cloud and dust that surrounded the star formation. He touched down in a patch of soft grass just across a large, silver-watered pool. "StarClan?" he meowed. "I've returned...for good."

"No," a haunting she-cat's voice told him. Bluestar appeared from behind the pool. She flicked her tail for the former ShadowClan leader to sit beside her on the rocks that ringed the pool. "Not for good."

"Why not, Bluestar?" Tigerstar asked. "My ninth life is gone. I'm just glad I could make peace with Ravenpaw before it was lost."

"That's just the thing." A new cat sat on the rock opposite Tigerstar. He was a light brown tabby with a strange expression frozen on his face—something halfway between a scowl and a grin. Tigerstar's whiskers twitched in confusion.

"What do you mean, Crookedstar?" he asked.

"I mean, you wouldn't be here if you hadn't apologized to your old apprentice," Crookedstar replied steadily. "You would have walked in different skies than StarClan. Things being the way they are, you have a new mission."

"A what?" Tigerstar felt his hackles start to rise. "Look, I did the right thing and all, and now I'm ready to spend eternity with my warrior ancestors. Is that _too_ much for me to ask for?" Before any cat could open its mouth, he continued, "That's just the thing. Maybe I'm done with forest life! Maybe I don't want to go back to that evil shell I lived in! Have you ever considered that, Bluestar? Crookedstar?"

Bluestar drew her tailtip across the surface of the silvery water to reveal a glimpse of the mortal world. Tigerstar bent down to observe it closer. He could see the clearing at Fourtrees, the ground drenched in his shed blood. The hunch-backed form of Ravenpaw was crouched beside a mound of dark tabby fur, moaning and mewling pathetically.

"You may be done with the forest, Tigerstar," Bluestar meowed evenly, "but the forest is not done with you."

Tigerstar was stunned at what he saw. "That's Ravenpaw," he murmured. "And he's...he's mourning me." He looked up at Bluestar. "But why? I plotted to kill him for what he saw so many moons ago. I forced him from his birth Clan. Why would he be paying me that final respect?"

"Perhaps if you were to hear him, things would be clearer," Crookedstar pointed out. He let his tailtip fall onto the water's surface and opened his mouth. What came out was the voice of Ravenpaw:

"Not now, Tigerstar! No! You...you can't go now...There's so much we haven't done together! You must come back! I need you now...please, Tigerstar. Not now...come back to me...just when I feel I can trust you, you go!"

Crookedstar removed his tail and closed his mouth. Tigerstar dove into the water, only to be hauled back out by Bluestar. "Let me go!" he snapped. "Ravenpaw needs me back down there! I'm not going to leave him wanting more! Don't hold me back!"

"It is not time now," Bluestar pointed out. "Your body is lifeless. You cannot return to it just yet. You must be patient while we prepare for you." She padded away. "Watch your present. I shall return."

Tigerstar barely heard the muffled murmurs and mews behind him. His stare was fixed on the scene in the mortal world: his apprentice, the cat who he had bullied and tortured, was yowling grief to the night skies—grief for his dead tormentor. How...touching. A tug on his tail alerted him to the presence of a StarClan apprentice behind him. "Bluestar says they're ready now, Tigerstar," the black and white cat mewed.

The huge tabby felt a wave of cold fear. Swiftpaw. A cat whose death he had been responsible for. But no anger showed in the young cat's eyes. Tigerstar dipped his head. "I'm so sorry for you," he whispered.

"Just come on," Swiftpaw retorted, batting Tigerstar's chipped ear playfully. "All of StarClan is waiting on you, you big furball!" Tigerstar gave him a playful shove and bounded across the green clearing to where his warrior ancestors sat waiting.

"Tigerstar," Bluestar meowed, "you will be restored to life. However, your journey will be a long and hard one. We have prepared a few gifts for you: eight to be exact. Eight lives."

"Why eight?" Tigerstar asked. "Why not an even nine?"

"You are no longer Clan leader," Bluestar replied. "Nine lives are given to Clan leaders. Therefore, you shall be given eight lives to help you through your journey. Are you ready to receive them?"

"Yes," Tigerstar meowed, standing tall and proud. A slinky brown tabby with long fur padded out first. His long tail was kinked about a mouselength from the end. Tigerstar recognized Brokenstar, one of ShadowClan's leaders. The tomcat touched his nose to Tigerstar's.

"With this life I give you loyalty," he explained. "Use it well to hold true to your beliefs and your allies."

Tigerstar felt his fur prickle with the sensation that a fellow warrior was in danger. His long talons unsheathed instinctively and he felt his mind pounce on the attacker to sort them out thoroughly. Then the rush left him feeling foolish and teased. _Brokenstar was working a bit of irony in there, I bet. Every cat knows I left ThunderClan to lead ShadowClan. But that doesn't matter. One life down, seven to go._

Lionheart approached next, his golden coat shining with starlight. Tigerstar felt anxiety tug at his belly. "Er...Sorry about the ShadowClan attack...back then," he mewed awkwardly. Lionheart said nothing, but his eyes held a glint of forgiveness.

"With this life I give you willingness to accept mistakes and change," he meowed. "Although, you already seem to be working on that." He gave Tigerstar the same nose-touch.

The dark tabby felt his belly jerk and twist guiltily. Suddenly he felt as if every starry warrior here died by his claws. His gut twitched painfully. So many lives lost...He wanted to yowl an apology to the whole forest to make it stop when the feeling subsided, ending in a wave of mercy and easiness. He heaved a sigh of relief under his breath.

The next warrior to approach him was Redtail. The small tortoiseshell cat was dwarfed by the massive Tigerstar, but his eyes were serious and undaunted. Tigerstar crouched down so Redtail could reach his nose easier. "With this life I give you self-control. Use it well to judge your actions before they leave your thought and cause you pain."

**And now I'm just going to skip ahead...(counts on fingers)...five lives, because I really don't like how it's turning out and I'm far too lazy to go back and rewrite it. Hey, at least I'm being honest with you! Oh, and yes, every life he receives is ironic. You want the full list?**

**1. Brokenstar: loyalty**

**2. Lionheart: willingness to accept mistakes and change**

**3. Redtail: self-control**

**4.Swiftpaw: forethought**

**5. Brindleface: compassion**

**6. Nightstar: ability to accept others' judgement**

**7. Stonefur: tolerance**

**8. Bluestar:** **patience**

Tigerstar felt his paws burn with energy of the eight lives he had been granted. Bluestar, the last cat to approach him, now stepped back. Her ice-blue eyes were gentle and kind. "And now, Tigerstar, return to earth, and follow your heart."

Tigerstar felt his body grow lighter and lighter, and felt his paws leave the ground. StarClan's clearing faded away into nothingness. His body gave a jerk, and he plunged away from Silverpelt like a falling star.

_**.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-.**_

A sharp pain jolted his body. Ravenpaw's awed voice mewed, "Tigerstar...?"

The huge tom opened both eyes and dragged himself into a sitting position. "Yes, Ravenpaw?"

Ravenpaw tackled him, purring loudly. "You're alive! I can't believe it! It's a miracle! I though you were dead, but no! You were holding on just like always! Indestructible, that's my Tigerstar!"

Tigerstar was surprised at the burst of warm affection shown by the formerly timid cat. He blinked as Ravenpaw covered his ears in licks. "You...you want me back?" he asked. "After all the things I've done to you and ThunderClan?" Ravenpaw nodded, adding to Tigerstar's confusion. "Well, why? How did I magically win your heart over?"

"What you said," Ravenpaw replied. "I mean, I wasn't expecting that. You openly admitted all the times you'd done things wrong. You asked me to forgive you. I was so startled, I couldn't say no. Once you had died, I realized what you had really said, and it touched me. I couldn't believe it. I wanted you back so I could hear your voice say those three words..."

Tigerstar purred. He knew what the sleek cat wanted from him. " 'I'm sorry, Ravenpaw,' " he murmured. Ravenpaw purred. Tigerstar suddenly turned the tables and shoved Ravenpaw down hard, pinning him to the ground. "And if you _ever_ tell any cat those words crossed my tongue, yours will be ripped out and fed to BloodClan!" Ravenpaw's eyes went wide as he nodded fearfully. Tigerstar let him up, and Ravenpaw started to lick his ruffled pelt smooth again. "Good. Now, where to?"

"We can't stay here," Ravenpaw meowed around a tongueful of fur. "You're supposed to be dead. If any cat sees you walking around and looking like you do, they'll tell the whole forest and Firestar will have your tail for a trophy, no second chances."

"Hmm...I suppose you're right," Tigerstar grumbled. "Well, to Highstones, then. I have a few questions to ask StarClan before we go anywhere new and exciting."

"Okay." Ravenpaw bounded up beside him. "But along the way, we can stop in the barn for shelter. Barley won't be there; he and I paid ThunderClan a quick visit the day you were 'killed.' Can you believe Barley used to be part of BloodClan?"

"So was Boulder," Tigerstar admitted. "That's how I found them in the first place. Fine. The barn it is, then. Oh...and we should steer as far away from WindClan as we possibly can. Tallstar...won't have forgiven me for...my, ahem, attack."

The look in Ravenpaw's eyes said he wanted to know, but Tigerstar kept his mouth shut. That was his secret, to tell or hold silent as he pleased. Something in his eyes must have told Ravenpaw this, because the tomcat said nothing more about the subject.

The two cats reached WindClan's border easily with no trouble at all. Once the progressed a little further, though, Tigerstar found Ravenpaw pushing him into an abandoned badger den to hide while Ravenpaw confronted a moonhigh patrol. He could make out the muffled voices through the soil that pressed around him.

"Ravenpaw, it's been moons since we've seen you!" That was Deadfoot, the WindClan deputy, his raspy voice friendly. "Have you heard of the tragedy?"

"Yes," Ravenpaw replied. "And I'm sorry to hear about your losses. My territory borders yours, and I feel a certain kinship with your Clan."

"Luckily, Tigerstar is dead, so there won't be any more trouble from him," Mudclaw growled. Tigerstar waited for Ravenpaw's reply. _He can say what WindClan will believe: hatred._

"Thankfully," Ravenpaw mewed. "That traitor drove me from my own Clan! I'm glad he's dead." Tigerstar felt a ripple of fury at the name 'traitor.' _But Ravenpaw is acting,_ he reminded himself. _He has to call me those things._

"Well, just watch you tail," Deadfoot concluded. "BloodClan might be lurking around still. We've had to drive a few of their apprentices off our territory tonight. Nasty little creatures. Well, StarClan light your path, Ravenpaw. Take care of yourself."

Tigerstar waited in his hiding spot for Ravenpaw to come and pull him loose. The black tom came and took Tigerstar's huge paw in his mouth. "In the future, Ravenpaw, I'd prefer not to be referred to as 'that traitor.'"

"What'd you want me to say?" Ravenpaw retorted playfully. "'That poor, misunderstood saint of a cat'?"

"It's a start," Tigerstar growled.

Ravenpaw gave a final yank. He grunted as Tigerstar's muscular frame popped out of the badger hole. "There. Let's get a move on. Barley won't be back until BloodClan has been sorted out."

Tigerstar padded alongside Ravenpaw, sighing. "Do you think WindClan suspected anything?" he asked.

"Why?"

"You have my scent all over your fur, and you supposedly hate my lifeless body. How would you explain that?"

"Easy. I pushed your corpse into the river, where it was swept away into the unknown. I touched you, and so I smell like you."

"Brilliant."

"You're flattering me."

"Yes, but that really is a nice excuse. Use it."

"I will. Although, I have a feeling we'll be explaining ourselves to less and less cats as we progress on our little journey."

"As do I, Ravenpaw. As do I."

Inside the barn, Tigerstar curled up in a huge pile of hay alongside Ravenpaw just as the first streaks of dawn appeared in the sky. The dark tabby heaved a sigh of relief. He was alive and out of the forest. Next stop: Highstones.

**And end Chapter One! How do you like it so far? And you? (looks at Tigerstar) Did I lie? Are you still a grouchy ball of evil fur?**

**Tigerstar: Er...no.**

**See?**

**Tigerstar: But I _liked_ being evil! It was so rewarding!**

**And it got you killed. See? This way, you get to live again, and you get an apprentice/sidekick. Isn't that what you always dreamed of having?**

**Tigerstar: I always dreamed of having total rule of ThunderClan without that meddling kittypet getting in my affairs. (shakes claws menacingly) I'll get you, kittypet! (looks up at Ruthie) I will get him, right?**

**Maybe...maybe not. You'll have to go on your little adventure first, though. (turns back to the readers) Okay, peoples! R&R if you want more! Don't be shy. I want to know if people think this is a worthy cause.**


	2. Tigerstar's Quest

Tigerstar awoke to a barn bathed in red. For an instant, he wondered if BloodClan had tracked him down here and slain Ravenpaw. Then reason pushed the thought from his sleepy mind. The big tabby yawned and laid his head back down. "Ravenpaw, go hunt," he muttered. There was silence. "Ravenpaw." Nothing. Tigerstar sat up. The spot where Ravenpaw's sleek body had rested was empty. He was gone.

"Good evening, Tigerstar!" a cheery voice meowed. Tigerstar looked down to see Ravenpaw sitting on the floor of the barn, a few mice around his paws. "While you were asleep, I was out hunting. The barn is full of fatties like these."

The mice were plump and good. Tigerstar crunched on a few of them thoughtfully. "You know, ShadowClan would love to live here," he mumbled with a full mouth. "The territory isn't all that good for prey, really."

"I've seen ShadowClan. They look almost dead in leaf-bare. Although, that's not much different from any other season."

Tigerstar shoved Ravenpaw roughly with one broad, powerful shoulder. "Keep an eye on your tongue," he threatened. "Don't forget, _I _was once a part of ShadowClan." Ravenpaw nodded, settling down a tail-length away from Tigerstar to finish eating.

"So-o-o...I was thinking that once the sun sets a little more, we head for Highstones," the black tom mewed. Tigerstar nodded. "We can get there fairly quickly, too. I mean, it's just across the Thunderpath."

"Ravenpaw, I _know_ where Highstones is, for StarClan's sake. I've been there more than the normal once." He rolled over onto his side. "There was the time I was made a warrior, then after that when I accompanied Bluestar and the kittypet—"

"And me."

"Yes, and you...and Graystripe. Then when I was made leader of ShadowClan." Tigerstar shrugged. "As I said, I _know_ where Highstones is."

"Okay. Whatever." Ravenpaw padded hesitantly over to where Tigerstar lay. The big tabby watched curiously. Ravenpaw settled down and started to lick behind Tigerstar's battle-scarred ears. Tigerstar closed his eyes. How long had it been since he had shared tongues with some cat? Too long. He opened one eye and started to work on Ravenpaw's dark flank.

The two toms lay together, grooming each other's pelt while the sun sunk slowly in the sky, like a red eye. When the sun had vanished, Tigerstar got to his paws. "It's time," he meowed. "Ravenpaw, take a few more of these mice with us. We'll eat more after I share tongues with StarClan."

"You shouldn't have eaten, Tigerstar," Ravenpaw pointed out mildly. "You have to fast before you visit StarClan." Tigerstar whirled on him, taking a slight nick out of the black cat's ear. His amber eyes blazed furiously, and his voice was low and serious.

"You've grown bold, Ravenpaw...too bold for my liking. There are a few changes that must be made. Avoid contradicting me. I'll do as I please." Ravenpaw nodded, the old fear creeping back into his eyes. Tigerstar suppressed a groan. This was exactly the behavior StarClan had warned him against. He gave the bleeding ear a lick. "I'm, er...sorry it came to that, but you'll be ready in the future for that." Ravenpaw nodded. "Let's go."

He set out from the barn with Ravenpaw behind him, looking like a miniature shadow. At first, the young cat held back fearfully, following a few tail-lengths back. Soon enough, though, he bounced ahead, the mice swinging by their tails from his mouth. Tigerstar couldn't help a purr...and a twinge of regret. _This is what he could have been...instead I forced him into being so shy. Pray StarClan I can re-mentor him and turn him into the warrior he deserves to be._

_**.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-.**_

The cave of Mothermouth was dark and cold. Even Tigerstar's thick tabby fur couldn't seem to hold heat to his body. He shuddered, though he wasn't sure if it was just from the chill. He could see his breath in the low light. _I remember this feeling,_ he thought. _It seems like it was nine lives ago that I was here with Bluestar and that kittypet. He was just an apprentice then. I was so afraid of this place...it was like StarClan were breathing down my neck. But there was evil in my heart then. I've changed..haven't I?_

Moonhigh came before Tigerstar had reached the tunnel of the Moonstone. He followed the brilliant shine down the last few tail-lengths of passageway and crouched before the glowing rock. He took a deep breath and pressed his nose against it. He heard voices whispering around him and closed his amber eyes. Sleep came over him quickly.

_**.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-.**_

"StarClan? I know you're here! Come out, I need to speak with you!"

The clearing was empty; the ground, torn up in huge chunks with jagged, frosty edges. Tigerstar padded around, fear prickling his pawpads. He was utterly alone. StarClan was gone. But why?

Suddenly, there came a deafening rush of water around him. At first Tigerstar though it was the river that bordered RiverClan and ThunderClan. After listening for a few minutes, though, and looking around, he realized that One, he was not near where the river ran; and Two, the river had never been that loud before. Tigerstar looked wildly around him, but the land had changed. He heard a thunderous roar echo, and saw large, unfamiliar formations around him.

Then it was gone, and he was back in the destroyed forest. There was still no sign of StarClan anywhere. Tigerstar's hackles rose. "StarClan!" he yowled. "Come back! I need you here! What does this all mean?" He raced around in circles, spitting furiously. A presence came up behind him, and Tigerstar stopped dead. He didn't need to turn around. "Bluestar," he meowed calmly. He heard a soft 'Mm?' behind him. "What does this mean?"

"Well, Tigerstar," Bluestar replied, padding calmly up from behind to stand beside him, "you can look at this one of two ways. You can think that since StarClan did not come to greet you, they have abandoned you. You can think that since you were shown many unusual things, StarClan has a new mission for you."

"I'll go with the second choice," Tigerstar told her, still looking ahead. His body was stiff with tension and anxiety. He felt that if he moved his neck to look at the blue-gray queen, he would break the bones under the muscle and skin.

"Good. You always were a smart cat. You also always were the strongest and fiercest warrior. Somewhere in this world is a group of strange cats. Not even StarClan can reach them." Bluestar stared ahead with him. Neither cat looked at the other. "Tigerstar, we want to reach out to these cats, for they need a guiding force and a warrior spirit. But we cannot, for reasons unknown even to us. You have been chosen to find these cats and aid them. StarClan will follow your paws, wherever they may take you."

Tigerstar took a deep breath, releasing it in a slow, agonized sigh. "And how will I find these cats, pray tell?" he asked testily. "All you've shown me is a lot of rushing water, a ruined world, and a very loud animal. Granted, those three in one place aren't too common, but the problem is that no cat will recognize them."

"It is not our place to explain to you, Tigerstar," Bluestar replied. "You must find your own way, and find these cats yourself. StarClan will be behind you, but we will not walk ahead. There is nothing in your future that you cannot handle with Ravenpaw at your side."

"StarClan always have liked to bat me around like a bit of moss," Tigerstar grumbled. "I'm a plaything to you, aren't I?"

"We do not play with our warriors," the blue cat mewed. Her ice blue gaze flicked briefly to him, then back ahead. "And we are not playing with you. You were chosen to walk the land again, even after your nine lives had been lost. We would not grant such a gift lightly. Tigerstar, you are a chosen cat, a true warrior in the eyes of StarClan. Go now, and do not fail."

Tigerstar felt his frozen body thaw, and he whirled at Bluestar with unsheathed claws. But the silver-muzzled queen was gone, only a trace of her mysterious scent remained in the air. Tigerstar curled his lip. "Oh, I'll go," he snarled. "And you'll see. You'll _all_ see! I'll show you lot not to make a mockery of Tigerstar!" The big tabby flopped down in the scant grass and laid his head on his huge paws. That was how he found himself when he awoke.

He padded slowly from the tunnel, his whiskers brushing the walls on either side of him. Ravenpaw was waiting outside. The black tom stood up when he saw Tigerstar. "The sun's just starting to come up," he informed Tigerstar. "If you'd like to get a jump on whatever journey StarClan sent you on, though, I can bear a day without sleep."

Tigerstar's whiskers twitched. "We'll find someplace to rest," he meowed. "At least, you will. I don't need any sleep." He saw Ravenpaw's eyes dance gratefully, but ignored it. Keeping the other cat up would make traveling slower than it needed to be. _That _was the only reason why Ravenpaw would get his nap.

Not far from Highstones Tigerstar found a small grove of trees. The big tabby poked his head into a little rock cavern. It was dusty, but it would do for now. He beckoned Ravenpaw over with a twitch of his tail. "Sleep in here," he commanded. "I'll wake you when the sun sets."

"Thank you." Ravenpaw curled up in the hollow, tail over nose in a comfortable ball. Tigerstar could see the tension leave his muscles as the loner settled down into sleep. _He must have been so tired,_ he thought. _Well, while he's resting, I should hunt. Those mice were lives ago._

After ascertaining that Ravenpaw would be safe, without any threat of adders or rats, Tigerstar left a scent marker on a nearby tree and padded off in search of prey. He prowled through the highlands, reveling in the strength of his muscles. Thankfully, StarClan had left his body the way it had been: large and sturdy. The massive tom picked up the trail of a rabbit. He licked his lips thoughtfully. _I can recall that kittypet's first training lesson...it was about stalking. His crouch wasn't _that_ bad...just a little off-balance, maybe. He was actually doing better than I thought he would have._ He wasn't paying attention to where his paws fell, and soon a flash of tan whirled across his field of view. He had scared the rabbit.

The lapin bounced high into the air before Tigerstar's scarred muzzle. The startled tabby lashed out with his huge claws and brought the rabbit crashing back to earth. He made a clean kill, licking the blood from his fangs. _It's like laying the trail for the dog pack. I think that was the last time I killed a rabbit. Well, that's over and done with now. This rabbit will feed cats instead._ He lifted the still-warm body in his jaws and padded back to the trees.

Ravenpaw's gentle breathing, magnified by the closed cave, hung in the air, as steady as a river's flow. Tigerstar dropped the rabbit a few tail-lengths away from the entrance and left to hunt again. He could bring back more than just one puny rabbit.

Not much prey was out of the burrow this early. Tigerstar wandered around the hilly ground in search of prey. He wasn't sure he would find anything, but it was nice to just walk around and enjoy the morning. The big tabby felt almost playful, and he pounced on a leaf as it skittered past him. It crunched like the delicate vertebra of a mouse. He purred. Hunting analogies were making him hungry. _It's not like I have to hunt for a Clan anymore. I can hunt for myself now._

Tigerstar allowed himself to wander further still, this time in the other direction, back towards the forest. He wondered if he could possibly find himself a bite in ShadowClan territory. Carrionplace wasn't too far from here. He shook the thought violently from his head. No. That's where the sickness came from. He couldn't bring it on himself, and he certainly couldn't bring it on Ravenpaw.

Feeling tired, he shrugged and padded back towards the grove of trees. That rabbit was plump enough. It could feed both Ravenpaw and himself. Ravenpaw would probably be too scared to eat more than Tigerstar, and the big tabby could use that to his advantage. His picked up the pace of his walk as he spotted a Twoleg walking its dog along the hillside. He broke into a run. _But it's not for Ravenpaw...that Twoleg isn't going close to where he is. I'm just hungry._ But indeed, the Twoleg was taking a path that would bring it into the grove where Ravenpaw slept.

Tigerstar raced up the hill just as the Twoleg stood at the edge of the grove. The creature made a sort of choking sound when it spotted the rabbit. Tigerstar came up behind and latched onto its dog. The dog was a tiny thing, about half the size of the massive tabby. It let out a yelp as Tigerstar's long claws sank into its fur. The sharp cry awoke Ravenpaw, and he ran out, hackles rising fearfully. The Twoleg yanked Tigerstar off its dog and flung him into the bushes. Tigerstar shook his head dizzily and launched himself back into the fray.

But the Twoleg was retreating, tugging the dog behind it as it fled. Ravenpaw and Tigerstar spat fiercely, bristled out to twice their normal size. The danger was passing. Tigerstar let a sigh of relief escape him. "Are you all right?" he asked Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw started to lick his ruffled pelt smooth.

"Yes. I'll be fine. What about you? I saw you hit that rock when it threw you."

Tigerstar licked a paw and gingerly let it rub the back of his head a few times. "I'll be fine. After all, I _am _indestructible." Ravenpaw purred, but Tigerstar was in the midst of a terrible headache. The big tabby groaned. "I got you some fresh-kill," he mumbled, flicking his tail towards the rabbit. "That's what started this whole thing."

"I can't eat that whole thing," Ravenpaw mewed. "It's huge!"

"Save some for me, then," Tigerstar murmured. "I need sleep." Without another word he padded into the cave and sunk down onto his side. He moaned quietly. His head throbbed painfully. The cave was small, perhaps a little too small for the big cat, but it was warm, and smelled of Ravenpaw. That alone was comforting. Tigerstar thought silently as his head pounded.

_Why do I feel this way? Ravenpaw used to be a disgrace to me. He was so timid...like no apprentice I'd had before. Darkstripe was always bursting with questions and striving to be like me. _He shook his head. _Ravenpaw didn't want any of that. He was so different from Darkstripe. Was that why I hated him?_

Sleep was creeping along the edge of his mind. Tigerstar let out a deep breath and let it slide over his thoughts, smothering them in one dark wave.

StarClan did not visit Tigerstar in his dreams. His warrior ancestors seemed to sense the need for privacy and stayed away. Instead, Tigerstar dreamed of what he had left behind. He dreamed a memory, warm and treasured. He saw himself as deputy of ThunderClan. It was early greenleaf. Goldenflower was sitting outside the nursery, followed by two scraps of fur.

Tigerstar padded over and crouched down, his long tail waving behind him lazily. Something prickled his ear lightly. He looked over. A dark tabby furball was teething on him. The big cat purred. "Hello, Bramblekit," he meowed. Bramblekit was the mirror image of his father, a dark tabby with bright amber eyes. He batted his father's scarred nose playfully. Tiny teeth tickled Tigerstar's tail. He turned his head—slowly so as not to dislodge his son. "And hello to you, too, Tawnykit."

"They're beautiful, Tigerclaw," Goldenflower murmured, twining her tail with Tigerstar's. He nodded carefully, and Bramblekit tumbled down to attack his sister. The big tom purred.

"Yes...they're beautiful," he echoed. For a moment, he could forget that meddling Fireheart and focus on his kits. Who cared what that kittypet was up to, or even how Tigerstar would get rid of Bluestar and be leader? He wanted this moment to last forever.

The air was warm, tinged with the scents of late newleaf. Bees droned around the camp from blossom to blossom. Tigerstar felt the warm sun glow along his glossy pelt. Bramblekit and Tawnykit tired of their kits games after a while and trooped over to Tigerstar's huge paws. The big tabby curled his paws around the two of them, holding them close. Bramblekit licked his chin before letting his head fall onto the paws that encircled him.

"Just like his father," Goldenflower murmured. "Help me get these two back into the nursery, will you?"

Tigerstar nodded distractedly, then grabbed Bramblekit's scruff in gentle teeth. The tiny tom mewed softly, batting the air with a paw in his dreams. Goldenflower was right behind him with Tawnykit. Tigerstar laid his son back in the nest and backed out of the nursery. He gave Goldenflower a parting lick behind the ears, and returned to the busy world of the Clan deputy. But somehow, spending that brief time with his kits made his life seem more bearable.

**And _you_ thought Tigerstar was a cold, unfeeling sonofagun, didn't you? Hah! He does have a heart! Showed you!...Well, I'll admit—that's not a scene from any of the books, so you can counter me with 'That doesn't prove anything because it never happened!'** **But even you can't deny it was touching.**

**Tigerstar: (with a glare at the readers) I love my kits! Why else would I try and bring them into my new Clan? Why else would I try and protect them from the dog pack? Of course I care about them. (looks back at Ruthie) I have a heart. It's just not the one most people would like to have.**

**And I'm trying to prove to all those readers out there that you deserve a second chance. **

**Tigerstar: Thank you. I mean it.**

**(glares at readers) See? He's got a heart! He just thanked me! And he was being honest, too! (breaks into maniacal laughter) You'll see! You'll all see! Muahahahahahaha! (Tigerstar starts to sneak away from her)**

**Tigerstar: She'd madder than I am. And that's saying something.**

**Oh, sweetie, we're all mad here. Anywho, back to the story, eh?**

Tigerstar awoke to a gentle prod in the side. He growled. "Five more minutes," he groaned.

"Tigerstar, it's sundown," the voice of Ravenpaw mewed. "I figured I should wake you up now so you could grab a bite of the rabbit." Tigerstar flicked open one amber eye. "How's your head feel."

"Like I've got a nest of woodpeckers in it," Tigerstar grunted. "But I'll survive. Now help me get out of here." He stretched out a paw for Ravenpaw to grip. The black tom caught on and started to heave backward. Tigerstar felt his massive frame slip out from the cavern. Once he was free, he fell upon the rabbit and started to eat in famished gulps.

"Tigerstar, did StarClan say where we were going to be going?" Ravenpaw asked. Tigerstar looked up, a strip of meat dangling from his jaws. He blinked and slurped the morsel back into his mouth for chewing.

"Well, mf, no. In fact, what they gave me was a huge tumble of nonsense." Tigerstar swallowed. "But they never said I couldn't ask you what they meant."

Ravenpaw's tail rose excitedly. Tigerstar spilled the story out: the rushing water, the strange formations, the roaring sound. The black loner listened intently. When Tigerstar had finished, he nodded.

"Well, I can help you on one part," he meowed, "and that's the water. You said it was almost deafening. I don't claim to have ever seen it before, but sometimes sheltering rogues have told us stories about water like that—Barley and I, that is. They say it lies far to the west..." He blinked. "...they say that it's like a great river, so huge you can't see the other bank. And they say that the noise it makes is incredible, like a thousand rivers flowing in different directions all at once."

"That's almost how my dream sounded," Tigerstar murmured. "Did these rogues tell you anything more?"

Ravenpaw's eyes clouded with thought. "One cat said something about salt...how it hangs in the air and makes the water undrinkable." He shook his sleek-furred head. "I don't know. It sounds like a load of nonsense, but they say it's true."

"Loud, salty water," Tigerstar repeated. "Well, it's a start. Did they give this place a name?"

"They told us how every sundown, the sun is swallowed by this water in a flash of bright fire," Ravenpaw replied, the fur on his shouldered starting to rise excitedly. "They called it the sun-drown place. Are we really going to go there, Tigerstar?"

"Why not?" Tigerstar countered. "That's the only decent lead I've got. That's where I'm going to go." He saw Ravenpaw's face fall, as if he sensed Tigerstar wouldn't want him coming along. The big tabby went against his gut for once. "So get ready, because we're leaving at first light tomorrow. Big journey ahead of us."

"You mean..."

"Of course." A gleam of amusement entered the tom's amber gaze. "After all, I never finished your training. You thought you could survive in this world with only half your warrior training completed?"

Tigerstar was unprepared for the purring whirlwind of black fur that pounced on him, licking his ears furiously. He felt a glimmer of warmth creep into his stony heart. He was actually glad Ravenpaw was tagging along with him. _Maybe this time, I'll be the mentor I should have been._..

**Aww...Well, there's chapter 2 for all you reviewing peoples. Thanks! I didn't expect so many reviews on this one! You guys really made my day.**


	3. The Old Tom and the Sea

"What did you call those again, Ravenpaw?"

"They're _sheep_, Tigerstar."

"And their purpose is...?"

"...I'm not sure. WindClan knows more about them than I ever would."

Tigerstar rolled his amber eyes in an irritated manner. "Well, that's wonderful. But wait...there's something else to that." He shoved his muzzle into Ravenpaw's ear and yowled, "WINDCLAN ARE OUT FOR MY BLOOD, MOUSE-BRAIN!"

Ravenpaw staggered away stiffly. Tigerstar felt a prickle of regret in his belly. He still had to work on his temper. It was that same short fuse that had gotten Ravenpaw injured on the first day of their journey. The two cats had spotted a nearby barn, and had settled down in hopes of catching a quick nap. Unfortunately, the cat who had claimed the barn already had discovered them because of a rather noisy argument. Tigerstar had escaped unharmed, but Ravenpaw's shoulder bore a shallow scratch.

The dark tabby licked a paw and drew it over his ear rapidly to hide his growing shame. "Er...I didn't mean it quite like that," he muttered. Ravenpaw blinked.

"That's...okay," he mewed. "But you may have to speak a little louder if you want me to hear you."

Tigerstar growled softly, the angry hum filling his massive chest. _He's just being flippant._ "I'll _make _it so you..." he began, but stopped himself. _Steady, Tigerstar. It'll all be worth it in the end...I hope._ "That is, do you know if these..._sheep_...are dangerous in any way?"

Ravenpaw shook his head. "At least, I wouldn't think so. They look so docile. I think if we leave them alone, they'll leave us alone." He licked the healing wound on his shoulder. "Now horses: _those_ I know about. There were a few in the barn where I lived. I can tell you about those, if you like."

Tigerstar didn't care about horses. He had seen them before and knew enough about them to understand the basics. They were stupid. They were large. They should be avoided at all costs. He shook his head. "Later," he grunted. "I don't see any horses here. Only sheep. Now let's keep moving." He stopped, checking his attitude. "Well, for starters, how's that shoulder?"

Ravenpaw looked a little startled, as if he had never though Tigerstar capable of asking such a question. The silence stretched. "Oh, I'll be fine," he blustered, trying to cover for the awkward lull. "Really, it's not that bad, or painful. We can start moving now."

"Excellent." Tigerstar poked his striped head out from the thick branches of the bush they were huddled in. He looked from side to side. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he slipped from between the branches and out into the open. Ravenpaw followed after him.

A young sheep, curious and frolicking, skipped over to investigate the newcomers in his field. "Baa?" he asked, pushing his snout up against Tigerstar's. Tigerstar let his claws slide down the creature's nose. The lamb bleated again and capered away, back to its mother's side. Ravenpaw sighed.

"There really was no need for that, Tigerstar," he murmured. "Sheep are harmless. That one just wanted a closer look at you."

"It can get a closer look at me from a distance," Tigerstar growled in reply. Ravenpaw said nothing, not wanting to bring the big cat's fury down on _him_ instead. The former ShadowClan leader heaved a sigh. "Come along. We should get out of here before that one summons the rest of its Clan to attack us for harming its kit." He flicked his tail towards the ewe, who was licking her lamb's nose clean.

"I don't think they'll—"

"_Now_."

Ravenpaw jumped a mouselength in the air at the sharp command. He nodded and started clawing up tufts of grass with nervous claws. "A-all right. Wh-where t-to?" he stammered. Tigerstar stifled a groan.

"Stop stuttering," he ordered. "I'm not going to harm you. I haven't killed you yet, and I'm not about to. Now, I think _this_ way would be best." He gestured towards the setting sun. "After all, you did say that's the direction this 'sun-drown place' is in, didn't you?" Ravenpaw nodded. "Then that is the obvious direction to go." He started towards the west with his tail held proudly erect.

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

Tigerstar took a rapid step back, crashing into Ravenpaw, who was just stepping forward. The two cats tumbled head over tails away from the Thunderpath just as a huge monster, taller than a tree, roared past, sending up a wave of grit and foul-smelling air. Tigerstar retched at the stench. He stood slowly to his paws when he believed the coast to be clear. "Ravenpaw," he meowed, "let's keep moving."

There was no answering voice; no call of, "I'm coming." Tigerstar turned around. "Ravenpaw, I said let's keep moving!" He spotted the black loner a few foxlengths away from himself, his paws pressed up against a sheet of ice-like material.

The two tomcats had found their way into a thick, populated Twolegplace, unlike anything they had ever imagined possible. Twolegs were everywhere, and where they _weren't_, their monsters _were_. The Thunderpaths were lined on either side by small Twoleg nests, all of which had windows made of translucent material. Ravenpaw was on his hind legs, gazing intently inside the window. Tigerstar padded over. "Ravenpaw, what are you _doing_?" he demanded.

"Tigerstar, look at this!" Ravenpaw whispered, his breath misting up the not-ice. Tigerstar joined him, peering inside. The window was full of rectangles, all of which had bright, colorful images imprinted on them. Tigerstar could see pictures of a mouse with fur like a Twoleg's in front of a strange-looking stone. He snorted.

**If you give a mouse a cookie...**

"Why in the name of StarClan would a Twoleg want a picture of a mouse?" he asked.

"I don't know, but it looks really strange."

"Then _why_ are you staring at it like a horror-struck rabbit?"

"I don't...know."

Tigerstar took Ravenpaw's tail in his fangs. "Come on, Ravenpaw. We need to get out of here! I don't like this place."

Ravenpaw dropped back onto all fours, shaking his head dazedly. "I'm sorry, Tigerstar...I don't know what came over me."

"Yer lookin' at the Upwalkers' books, ain't ya?" a wheezy voice asked from behind the two cats. Tigerstar whirled around, his hackles rising. "Ah, yer a big, strong fella. Don't be so techy, now. I ain't gonna hurt you none."

Standing behind the two cats was an elderly tom with tabby fur. He blinked pleasantly at them. "Name's Purdy," he told them. "And you are?"

"I'm Ravenpaw," Ravenpaw meowed, stepping forwards. His eyes glowed with a warm and friendly light. Tigerstar rolled his eyes. "And this is my mentor and good friend Tigerstar. Do you know how we can get to the sun-drown place?"

"The wha?"

Tigerstar glowered down at Ravenpaw. "Ravenpaw, may I have a word with you?" he growled. Ravenpaw started to tremble slightly. Purdy stepped between the two of them.

"Now, now, no fightin'." Tigerstar snarled ferociously. "Now, tell me about this here sun-drown doodad." Ravenpaw opened his mouth. "No, not you, Ravenstar. Tigerpaw."

Tigerstar turned his head slowly to glare at the old cat. "We are heading to the land where the sun sets," he gritted, pronouncing each word carefully. "What we seek is a salty river so wide you cannot see the other bank, and it swallows the sun in a burst of flame every sundown."

"Ya mean the sea," Purdy mewed. "Aw, why didn't ya just say so? I live near the sea, ya know. I can get you there in no time flat! Was that so hard, Tigerpaw?"

"Tigerstar," the tom corrected.

Purdy ignored him. "Foller me, you two. I'll get you out of this city and take you right down to the sea, I will." Ravenpaw nodded, but Tigerstar forced his way between the two cats. He growled angrily.

"Now see here," he spat. "Ravenpaw and I are perfectly capable of finding our own way through this Twolegplace. We don't need your help. We have instincts. And right now, my instinct says the way to the sun-drown place is _this _way." He started off in the other direction. Ravenpaw cleared his throat nervously.

"Er...Tigerstar? You're going south."

The massive tabby froze in his tracks, spitting angrily under his breath. Naturally. But wait. "You think north is going to get you there?" he asked skeptically, looking over his shoulder. Ravenpaw was padding off behind Purdy already, and the two were crossing the Thunderpath with a crowd of Twolegs. _That old fool! He's leading Ravenpaw straight into danger!_ Tigerstar lunged after the group just in time to hear Purdy meow:

"Now, when that box up there shows you a picture of an Upwalker's paw, that means not to cross the street."

Fearfully, Tigerstar looked up. The box was glowing orange, and showed him a Twoleg paw held out warningly. He swore under his breath at the rumble that built up under his paws. His hackles rose along his spine and tail, fluffing him out and making him look even bigger. The big tabby pelted across the Thunderpath, narrowly avoiding a monster's round black paw. He wove his body in the dance of death, ducking and dodging to the music of the Thunderpath. He was desperate. Finally, after seemingly moons of swerving, squeals, and angry Twoleg voices, Tigerstar skidded to a halt on the other side.

His claws felt frayed from his mad dash across the hard surface, and his bristling fur would not lie smooth. He was panting hard. The scent of his own fear filled his nostrils, mingled with the stench of the monsters and Twolegs. The dark tabby glanced wildly over both shoulders to see if any monster had left the Thunderpath to chase after him. Fortunately, they seemed to have settled down and were skimming across their black path as if nothing had happened. He heaved a sigh of relief.

"Tigerstar!" Ravenpaw yowled pitifully. He started to lick Tigerstar's ruffled, stinking pelt. The dark warrior half-closed his eyes, allowing the younger cat to sooth him. "I saw you...I was so scared for you!"

"Well...the...point is...I'm...alive," Tigerstar murmured breathlessly. "Th...thank you, Rave...Ravenpaw."

"Ya should've listened to me, Tigerpaw!" Purdy meowed, coming up to the pair. "I was _tellin'_ ya not to cross when the Upwalker holds out his paw at ya!"

Tigerstar was too tired to answer, so Ravenpaw took that duty on himself. The black cat let his fur rise angrily. "Tigerstar was almost _killed_," he snarled in a voice that was high-pitched with disbelief. "He's been through _enough_ in these past few days, and he doesn't need you lecturing him!"

Purdy looked hurt as he turned away. He stood with his back to the other cats for a few heartbeats, then started walking away. "I knows when I ain't wanted," he whined. "I can see yer too high-an'-mighty fer ol' Purdy's help! Fine. Find yer own way out of the city! See if I care!"

Tigerstar kept waiting for Ravenpaw to call the old tomcat back, but the black loner was silently grooming Tigerstar. The big tabby felt his gut jerk. "Wait!" he called. Purdy stopped. "Purdy...wait. We were...wrong...Please come...back...We...we can't...do this...on...our own..."

"We-e-ll," Purdy drawled. Tigerstar gritted his fangs. "Okay. Just keep an eye on that li'l buddy of yers, Tigerpaw." Tigerstar rolled his eyes playfully at Ravenpaw. The loner chuckled softly. "Foller ol' Purdy. He knows the way."

Tigerstar got shakily to his paws. "Th-thank you," he managed to stammer. "But can we first find something to eat and a place to rest? I don't think I can go on like this."

"Kitten," Purdy muttered accusingly. "Fine. We'll grab a bite and a bed. Foller me _this _way, then." He started off down a small, white Twoleg path. "We're done with crossin' streets fer today." Tigerstar followed, Ravenpaw bracing his shoulder. "Now, Tigerpaw, I'm only doin' this fer you."

"Tigerstar."

"I knows yer name. Ya don't hafta repeat it fer me, Tigerpaw."

Purdy padded up the white Twoleg path as if he had done this every day of his life. Tigerstar and Ravenpaw, however, were struck by how cold and rough the surface was. It felt much harder than the Thunderpath in leaf-bare, even. It was bumpy and hurtful to their paws. Within minutes, they were both limping.

Purdy led them out of the 'city' and into a cluster of smaller Twoleg nests. He padded up to the back door of a nest and tapped the door with his paw. The forest cats hung back in horror as a Twoleg appeared in the door and cast a harsh, yellow light on them. Purdy slipped into the nest and rubbed against the Twoleg's legs. "C'mon in," he called to them. "These Upwalkers are friendly!"

"Purdy, are you out of your _mind_?" Tigerstar demanded angrily. "Those are _Twolegs_! They'll feed you foul pellets and try to take you away from the wild life you know and love! We _can't _go in there! It's against the warrior code to accept food from Twolegs, much less go into their nests to get it!"

"Suit yerself," Purdy retorted. "Go find yerselves a nice skinny mouse and a rocky bush to sleep under. Meanwhile, _I'll_ be eating good food and sleeping in a soft, warm basket." He rubbed his head against the Twoleg's chest, meowing hungrily.

Tigerstar gritted his fangs furiously. His mind grappled with the possibilities. Sleeping outside was the right thing to do, as was catching his own prey, but it was so cold out already, and he couldn't be sure of a good hunt. Flicking his tail for Ravenpaw to follow, he stepped towards the door. "No cat is to hear about this, do you hear me?" he muttered furiously to Ravenpaw. The black cat nodded.

The Twoleg holding Purdy gave a yowl of joy, waving its paw for the rest of its friends to come and see the cats. A second Twoleg reached out a paw to pat his head. He jumped back, acting spooked. The Twoleg backed off, and Tigerstar entered the warm nest.

_**.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-.**_

"I _told_ ya they were nice folk," Purdy babbled around a full mouth. The Twolegs had set down dishes of food and water for their visitors. Tigerstar gave the water a distrusting sniff. He had heard stories from Firestar about Twoleg water. It had a harsh, metallic taste to it. But he could detect no scent that would suggest this. He lapped up a small bit. It tasted like normal water, albeit water touched by Twolegs.

"Yes, well, just remember we're only here for the night," he replied. Ravenpaw prodded the food curiously with a paw, then sniffed it.

"These aren't pellets," he murmured. He took a small bite of the chunky blob. "In fact...these taste pretty good. Tigerstar, I don't think these are ordinary Twolegs."

Tigerstar snorted and took a bite of the food. True, it had the flavor of fish, but he could taste something else in it...vegetation. The big tabby mewed thoughtfully under his breath. That was at least familiar. Like other cats, he could taste what his prey's last meal had been—if it had had one, at least. And as hard as it was to believe, this strange brown fish had been eating vegetable roots and seeds before it had died.

**Just like to point out, these people are supposedly college students. They are feeding the cats distilled** **water and Fancy Feast. X3 Doesn't that just make you want to laugh your head off like an idiot? (clears throat) Er...that was supposed to be in a though bubble. Return to the fanfiction!**

When the dishes were clean, Purdy gave his ears a twitch. That was the agreed signal for Tigerstar and Ravenpaw to imitate him. The old tabby padded over to a small table and made a leap to its surface. Once there, he lay down on top of a black shape and yawned. One of the Twolegs made a few rumbling noises and went to fetch him.

"Now, find someplace to lie down, someplace they won't want ya," he muttered. "They'll carry ya off to bed. How d'ya like that?"

Tigerstar curled his lip. He was about to head back outside when he heard a soft meow behind him. He saw Ravenpaw lounging around in the middle of the floor. One of the Twolegs scooped him up and followed the other. Tigerstar scowled. _I will **not **__demean myself,_ he thought furiously, and padded after the Twolegs.

He entered the room just in time to see the second Twoleg set Ravenpaw down in a small basket. The massive tom was like a thundercloud: big, dark, and angry. "You look like a kittypet, Ravenpaw!" he spat. "Get out of there! We are leaving _now_."

"But Tigerstar...Look, I know this is wrong, but why don't you just give it a try? Here." Ravenpaw got up out of the basket and flicked his tail towards it. "You try lying in there. I'll sleep on the floor."

Tigerstar opened his mouth to utter some enraged retort, but instead he only yawned. That little bed looked temptingly soft and warm. He could see something soft and fuzzy in a loose bundle inside of it. The tom lay down inside the basket, snuggling on top of the fluffy blanket.. He let out a soft breath. "Well...it's only for one night," he murmured, curling his tail around his paws. The basket was warm, and the blanket was soft. A wave of lazy contentment washed over him. "Oh, great StarClan! Why did Firestar ever _leave_ this life?"

"I don't know," Ravenpaw mewed, his eyes blinking half-shut. Tigerstar yawned again, letting his head drop onto his tired paws. He heard a muffled click, and the room fell dark behind his closed lids. He heard Ravenpaw sigh contentedly. _Forget StarClan...this is too perfect. I don't care. I'll be a kittypet from now on._ Tigerstar let the warmth of his dinner and the softness of his bed lull him into the darkness of sleep.

**Tigerstar: WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN IS THIS JUNK? RUTHIE!1!!one!**

**(appears out of nowhere) You rang?**

**Tigerstar: What is this? I most certainly would _not_ become a stinking kittypet!**

**Oh, hon, I never said you would be.**

**Tigerstar: Then why am I in their nest? Why did I eat their food? WHY DID I THINK LIFE WOULD BE BETTER IF I BECAME ONE OF THEIR PETS?**

**You do at first. **

**Tigerstar: (comprehension) Ah. Yes. Good. Well. I'm running out of monosyllabics. **

**Can we get back to the fic, please?**

**Tigerstar: Certainly.**

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

The warm Twoleg stove crackled peacefully in the room Tigerstar was in. He could see a young tabby kittypet, lean and muscular, curled up in a basket similar to the one he had been in. _Am I dreaming?_ Tigerstar wondered. It _felt_ like a dream. Tigerstar sat back to observe. If StarClan wanted him to speak with them, they would have to find him themselves.

But StarClan did not appear to him. Tigerstar watched as a ghostly creature slipped through the solid wood door and prodded the sleeping kittypet. The dark warrior was stunned. Those huge paws and night-black stripes...It was an elder's tale come to life! The tabby awoke with a soft murmur. The TigerClan cat bent down and whispered something, something that Tigerstar heard:

"Follow me, young warrior, and I shall show you your destiny."

Tigerstar padded after the kittypet as it leapt out an open window. He landed outside and raced after the kittypet, who had broken into a run. _What is this?_ The kittypet led him to a small clearing in the forest. The TigerClan warrior sat in the center of the clearing.

The big tabby looked around in awe. There was a huge boulder nearby, with a small stream trickling under it. Bushes ringed the clearing—oddly familiar bushes. His attention was drawn back to the warrior of TigerClan. "I name you Thunderstar, leader of this Clan," the ghostly cat rumbled. "You have been chosen for your strength and your warrior spirit. Establish a Clan camp here, and soon cats will come. You shall be given the power to name these cats."

"But how?" the new Thunderstar asked. "I—I am not sure. This is very sudden. I should like to go home now."

The TigerClan cat shook its head slowly. "You do not understand. Perhaps a future descendant of yours can help clarify this." It lifted its head. "Tigerstar? Come forward." Tigerstar felt a jolt of shock run through his body, but he forced himself to walk over to the tiger's side. "Tigerstar, I would like you to meet Thunderstar. He will be the first leader of your birth Clan."

"ThunderClan," Tigerstar breathed.

"ThunderClan?" Thunderstar repeated blankly. "What is that supposed to mean?" He looked back at the tiger. "Look, I know not who ye are, or what your motives be, but methinks this is not a good place for me to be." He started to leave, but Tigerstar stopped him.

"You will _not_ go back to that putrid Twoleg nest!" he snarled. "I know now why StarClan have sent me this vision. I was wrong. Bluestar, I've learned my lesson! I'll wake up now." He nipped his tail, and the Clan camp remained. The TigerClan warrior and Thunderstar were looking at him strangely.

"Who are ye speaking with?" Thunderstar asked.

"I, too, am curious," the TigerClan cat meowed in a voice like drumming rain. "Pray, Tigerstar, explain this."

Tigerstar was stunned. _I'm meeting the first leader of ThunderClan, and somehow I'm supposed to convince him not to go back to his kittypet life. _"Er...no one," he lied, although he wasn't sure if it was a lie. "Listen, Thunderstar, you can't go back to that nest. You've been chosen by this proud warrior." He gestured with his tail towards the TigerClan warrior.

"He's a proud one, all right," Thunderstar growled. "Methinks a bit too proud. Together we can defeat him." He unsheathed his claws, but Tigerstar stopped him.

"No. Thunderstar, let me explain a few things..."

And so, Tigerstar explained everything he knew about Clan life to this former kittypet. He detailed the warrior code, and the naming patterns, and belief in Clan unity and in StarClan. Thunderstar listened with a shocked expression, his eyes blazing hungrily. Tigerstar finished with a nod and a flick of his tail. "...And so, this Clan should be called ThunderClan, because you began it, and you lead it."

"But if I call my...deputy?" Tigerstar nodded. "If I call my deputy...Tigerstar—"

"Can't. 'Star' is only added to a leader's name."

"What is your old name? Your...warrior name?"

"Tigerclaw."

"If I call my deputy Tigerclaw, and he succeeds me as leader, does the Clan become TigerClan?"

Tigerstar shook his head. "No. It will always be called ThunderClan. TigerClan is the name of one of our ancestor Clans."

"So it will always be named after me?" Thunderstar looked hopeful. Tigerstar nodded.

"Always."

"Thank you, Tigerstar," the TigerClan warrior murmured. "And now, I think it is time for you to return back to the waking world."

Tigerstar blinked, a blink of pure shock. "You mean this actually was a dream?" Thunderstar and the TigerClan cat nodded, becoming Redtail and Bluestar, respectively, in two swirls of blue light. Tigerstar's jaw dropped open. "And you said StarClan didn't play with me."

"We don't," Bluestar meowed calmly. "We just thought you needed to be shown the importance of the warrior code. You are forgiven, because you have realized the error of your ways."

"I just have one more question, though," Tigerstar mewed.

"Ask away," Redtail told him.

"Just where _did_ we get the naming traditions and the warrior code from?"

Bluestar looked at Redtail before answering. "A warrior appeared to Thunderstar when he was starting his Clan. That warrior told him everything."

Tigerstar looked from side to side cautiously. "Are you trying to tell me...?"

"Yes. Thank you for giving the Clans a future," Redtail replied evenly. His voice changed suddenly. "Tigerstar! Stop squirming around like that! Can't you let me sleep?" Tigerstar shook himself roughly. He opened his eyes to hear Ravenpaw complaining drowsily.

"Wha?" Tigerstar mumbled thickly around a sleep-dry mouth.

"I said, Can't you let me sleep? You've been twitching and meowing in your sleep all night long! You're almost as bad as Firestar, from the stories I've heard. If you can't sleep normally, then go out and take a walk."

Tigerstar realized that Ravenpaw must be very tired, otherwise he wouldn't be using such a tone of voice when speaking to Tigerstar. He lifted his head to peek out at the dark room. Soft tails of dawnlight were creeping in through the closed window-shades. He could see Purdy lying on his back beside the basket, paws twitching as he snored softly. "No, no...she won't do," the tabby muttered in his sleep. "Ah...there's my special girl. There's my pretty tortoiseshell...That's right...How's it goin', beautiful?"

"A dream," he breathed. "Yes. Ravenpaw?"

"What?"

"Make me a promise. Promise me we'll leave after we've eaten."

"'Kay."

"Make me another. Promise me we'll never set paw in another Twoleg nest again."

"'Kay."

"Now go back to sleep, Ravenpaw."

"'Kay."

Tigerstar let his head fall back onto his sore paws. StarClan had shown him the birth of ThunderClan, and given him the revelation that he was responsible for the way the four Clans had come together under one set of rules governed by one Clan of heavenly warriors. He would feel proud...if he didn't feel so achingly tired. With a weary sigh, Tigerstar slipped back into a dark, dreamless sleep.

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

The dark tabby awoke to a bright, sunny room. He stretched and yawned, his dusty-pink tongue curling out of his mouth. Ravenpaw was snoring softly beside him, a ball of glossy black fur. Tigerstar prodded his old apprentice with a paw. "Eyes open, Ravenpaw," he meowed. "We're leaving today. I've had enough of Twolegs."

Ravenpaw blinked in the light before he let his mouth stretched open in a yawn of his own. "Well, it was a nice night, but I agree," he muttered. "All right, Tigerstar. Let's get Purdy and get out of here."

Tigerstar cast about the room, but Purdy was not in sight. He felt the ground where the old tom had lain during the night, but the floor-fur held no real amount of warmth. The big tabby shook his head. "I can't help wondering if he abandoned us here to be kittypets for the rest of our lives," he growled.

"Now why would I do somethin' like that?" a familiar voice inquired. Tigerstar's ears twitched. He followed the sound up to its source—and sure enough, Purdy was seated on a small table, surrounded by the same shapes Tigerstar had seen back in the city. "Ya know I'm not like that. I said we'd stay here for the night, and we did. Now we'll just saddle up and move on out." He leapt down and started padding towards the door.

"Hold it," Tigerstar spat, darting ahead of the old cat to cut him off from escaping. "Hold everything. How do we know you're going to get us there? How do we know you won't just wander around that filthy place you called a city until night falls and we have to shelter with Twolegs again?"

Purdy blinked curiously and started to look for a way to slip around Tigerstar's massive frame. "Well, er...Ya see...Ah...Would ya mind movin' outta my way, there, Tigerpaw?" Tigerstar grunted as if to refuse the request. "Right. Well, er...I got my bearin's mixed up last night...I'll set them straight today."

Tigerstar gave a disbelieving snort. "Oh, come off it, Tigerstar," Ravenpaw said, coming up behind Purdy. "Give him another chance. If we aren't going the right way by the end of today, we'll just drive him off." Purdy gulped. Tigerstar never thought he'd see that scheming glint in Ravenpaw's eyes. "Show him your claws, just so he knows we mean business."

He had no idea where the former ThunderClan apprentice was going with this idea, but Tigerstar could not refuse a chance to show off his talons. With a purr of malice, the big cat loosed his long claws. Purdy gulped again. "I-I-I'll take the d-d-directest p-path, T-Tigerpaw," he stuttered. Tigerstar's face twitched.

"It's Tiger_star_."

Purdy nodded rapidly. "Right, right! I knew that!" His tail started to bristle fearfully. Tigerstar flashed a fang at the old cat before stepping aside. "Foller ol' Purdy!" The elderly tabby started out the door slowly, with Tigerstar and Ravenpaw following behind a ways.

"You know Ravenpaw," murmured Tigerstar, "I never thought you could be so...intimidating. Why did you do it?"

Ravenpaw let out a soft _mrrow_ of laughter. "Oh, Tigerstar, I didn't really mean all that. Although, now I think Purdy will be a little more careful about where he leads us. Don't you agree?"

Tigerstar glanced at Purdy's fear-stiff legs, twitching whiskers, and fluffing tail. In the corner of his mind, he knew that Ravenpaw was absolutely right.


	4. Midnight

The first thing that struck Tigerstar was the scent. Never before had he smelled such overpowering salt. It hung heavy in the air and saturated everything around it. The dark tabby curled his lip. Beside him, Ravenpaw kneaded the ground curiously. Tigerstar knew why: the soil was sandy and foreign.

The next thing to hit him was the sound. He had been listening to the rhythmic gushing of water for a while now, but it was much louder than before. It truly sounded like thousands of rivers flowing together. Purdy turned back to the two toms. "Well, here's the sea," he meowed. "So, uh...ya stayin' here for a while? There's some really nice Upwalkers 'round these parts who—"

"No!" Tigerstar and Ravenpaw shouted in unison. Purdy backed off, looking offended.

"Fine, fine. Don't get yer tails in a tangle," he muttered. "I'll be seein' ya around, I suppose. If ya ever need a place to stay, my woods are always open fer ya. It's been real, Tigerstar, Ravenpaw." He slipped away, leaving Tigerstar feeling a little surprised.

"He called me Tigerstar," the massive tabby murmured faintly. "I didn't think he knew my name." He smiled a cat smile. "Didn't think he knew it at all..."

It had taken them a few days, but Purdy had finally led the two former ThunderClan cats to the mysterious sea. And as he watched the old tom leave, Tigerstar couldn't help feeling a little sad. He had gotten used to Purdy's crankiness and moments of senility. He gave himself a brisk shake, scattering the thoughts from his mind like dew from his pelt. "Ravenpaw," he grunted, "let's get a move on. We're here. Let's see what this 'sea' place is all about."

"Water," Ravenpaw meowed jokingly. Tigerstar rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come now. Surely you can do better than that?"

"_Salt _water."

Tigerstar gave his old apprentice a playful shove with his broad shoulders. Conveniently, he forgot just how much bigger than Ravenpaw he was, and the black tomcat stumbled off to the side, paws scrabbling for grip in the grainy soil. "Mouse-brain," he mewed.

The big tom bounded ahead, running towards the sound of the rushing waves. The salt-scent blasted his nose, and he resisted flinching. The smell was getting stronger as he approached the water. He skidded to a sudden halt. The land ended right before his paws. He unsheathed his long claws to grip the crumbly soil. Now he could see the sea.

Waves of dark water crashed up against each other, and into the steep cliff. The overpowering smell of salt that rose from the water made the big cat feel a little queasy. He clamped his fangs together as he teetered on the edge of the drop-off. Tigerstar took a deep breath and slowly backed away from the edge of the cliff. Steady, steady...that's the way to do it...Slowly...

Ravenpaw, racing up behind him, tried to imitate his old mentor's swift stop. The time between Tigerstar's stop and Ravenpaw's was that of heartbeats, but it made all the difference. Ravenpaw crashed into the other cat, unintentionally pushing him over the cliff.

Tigerstar felt his lightning instincts grip him as he whipped his body around to face the cliff. Lengthy claws slid from their sheathes and scrabbled wildly for a grip on the drop-off. The big tabby let out a yowl as he plunged down towards the waves. He felt a claw of cold fear slice deep into his heart. Fear was an unfamiliar emotion to him. Tigerstar could really only recall feeling it once, when Scourge had ripped his lives from him.

The drop was moons, it seemed. Tigerstar had enough sense to gulp down as much air as he could before he hit the waves. The water closed over the big tabby's head in a swift, relentless stroke. Ravenpaw let out a long cry as Tigerstar vanished from sight.

The massive cat opened one eye a slit. Icy, blue-green silence surrounded him on all sides. Gone were all noises, all sights, all scents. They had been replaced with darkness, a darkness broken only by the occasional stream of bubbles from his muzzle. Tigerstar felt the salt in the water burn his eye and squeezed it tightly shut. The water tossed him from side to side like a fierce paw. He felt as though some huge cat was batting him around like a bit of moss or a fallen leaf. Kicking out against the current, Tigerstar felt his head breach the surface of the waves and took a quick gulp of air.

Before the water forced him back under, the tom saw a dark shape plummet down towards him. _Ravenpaw...?_ he wondered blearily. Tigerstar kicked out again. His head popped out of the water, and he shouted, "RAVENPAW!" He could see the dark shape struggling toward him. The big tom pushed against the sweeping waves and forced his way to where Ravenpaw was floundering. "Ravenpaw! Grab onto me!"

"T—" Ravenpaw vanished beneath the waves. Tigerstar was about to go down after him, but the head of his former apprentice reappeared, sleek fur made even sleeker with wetness. "Tigerstar!" Ravenpaw cried. "Wh-what are—" He was pulled back down again. "—we going to do?"

Tigerstar gripped Ravenpaw's scruff in his fangs until he felt the smaller cat latch onto his shoulders. "I don't know," he spat. "But I won't let you drown!"

"Th-there's a c-cave up ahead!" Ravenpaw mewed in his ear. "T-try and s-sw-swim for it." His teeth were chattering with the coldness of the water that surrounded them both. Tigerstar was cold as well, but he kept his fangs firmly together to avoid rattling them. He could feel his thick pelt weighting him down.

"Raven...Ravenpaw," he panted. "Y-you shouldn't have j-jumped in a-after me..."

"H-had to," Ravenpaw replied. Tigerstar didn't feel like arguing with him. To talk meant to waste breath, breath that he needed to swim for that cave...wherever it was.

Then he saw it. The huge tom would have swum away if he hadn't been fighting to keep his muzzle above the icy water. The cave Ravenpaw had spoken of looked for all the world like an open mouth, with rocky fangs poised to tear at their soaked prey. Tigerstar shivered, not only with the water's chill. But he pushed ahead. There might be something in there he could grab onto, maybe a ledge he could rest on. "Ravenpaw, get a good breath," he commanded. "We're going underwater!"

He waited until the black cat on his back made an audible gulp before he too sucked in air. Then, he slipped beneath the pounding water, back into the murky stillness. The current was stronger below the waves, and Tigerstar forced his weary body to fight them even harder. He had to get into that cave. Not just for himself...but for Ravenpaw. He had grown attached to the young cat during their journey so far, and he wasn't going to let him down.

Ravenpaw squirmed on the tabby's broad back. Tigerstar realized that he felt dizzy, and wondered how much worse it was for Ravenpaw. He pushed for the surface, and gulped down air. He blinked the salt water from his eyes and gazed in awe around himself. The waves' roar was louder now, echoing off the worn walls of the cave. He opened his mouth to call back to Ravenpaw and wound up gulping down a mouthful of salty water. The taste made him retch.

"T-Tiger..star," Ravenpaw rasped, his voice almost drowned out by the water. "I see...there's s-something...I think it g-gets shallower over th-there..."

Tigerstar felt his fatigue-clouded brain clear up at those words. Yes...he could see it. The water _did_ get shallower. He gave his body one last command: Swim There. His numb paws jerked, paddling feebly in the current. _We'll never make it,_ he thought anxiously. _There is no way I'll be able to get over there._ Still he tried. "R-Raven...Ravenpaw," he wheezed, "don't w-worry...I won't let you go d-down...N-not like th-this..."

He felt something change. Paws were paddling alongside his, pushing them closer to the shore. Ravenpaw was offering the strength he had to help them both, and swimming along with the big tom. "Won't let...y-you...either," he whispered.

Together, the two toms forced themselves toward the shallow water. Tigerstar felt as though his heart would burst, the way it hammered against his chest. He struggled as his body screeched for him to give up. Finally, his outstretched claws touched something other than water. The big tabby hauled himself out of the rushing current and collapsed on the hard rock. Ravenpaw slid from his back to land beside him. Tigerstar opened one eye to watch the black cat for signs of life.

The former ThunderClan apprentice made no movements; the rise of his water-slick flank could not be seen clearly. Tigerstar coughed and dragged himself to his paws. "Ravenpaw," he rasped. "Come out of it, Ravenpaw. You can't be dead." He felt something stir in his mind, a buried memory.

**What follows is also not the property of Ruthie. It can be found in the third book, _Forest of Secrets_. Starts on p. 221 and goes until p. 222, if you want to get specific. What is in italics belongs to Erin Hunter.**

_Tigerclaw had come down from the rock and was standing in the mouth of the gully with a look of thunder on his face. "That's a RiverClan cat," he hissed. "Will one of you tell me what's going on?"_

_Before any cat had time to reply, Cinderpaw let out a shout of triumph. "You've done it, Silverstream!" Moments later she turned with a second tiny kit in her jaws, and set it down in front of Tigerclaw. "Here. Lick."_

_Tigerclaw glared at her. "I'm not a medicine cat."_

_Cinderpaw's blue eyes blazed as she rounded on the deputy. "You've got a tongue, haven't you? Lick, you useless lump of fur. Do you want the kit to die?"_

_Fireheart flinched, half expecting Tigerclaw to hurl himself at her and slash her open with his powerful claws. Instead, the dark tabby bowed his huge head and began to lick the second kit._

Tigerstar remembered the day Silverstream, Graystripe's forbidden RiverClan mate, had given birth to her two half-Clan kits. He recalled licking the kit against the lie of its slimy fur to stimulate its breathing. He did the same for Ravenpaw now, bowing his head to rouse the black loner.

At first, nothing happened. Tigerstar kept his efforts strong, alternately licking and giving Ravenpaw's dark flank a shove with a huge paw. Finally, the young cat coughed, spitting out a mouthful of the water. He trembled, his throat convulsed, and he vomited up the rest of the swallowed water. Tigerstar did the same, emptying his own belly of the salt water. The two cats lay shivering. Ravenpaw's eyes were open, but glassy.

"Y...you saved me," he squeaked. Tigerstar nodded, saying nothing. He felt darkness creeping along the edges of his mind. The big tabby closed his amber eyes and died.

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

Tigerstar sat up. He found himself not in the seacave, but in the clearing at Fourtrees. The soft grass swayed around him as gentle breezes caressed it. The big tabby looked around. He wasn't alone. His gaze shifted instantly back to the front, and he saw Bluestar seated before him. "You have lost your first life, Tigerstar," she meowed.

Tigerstar nodded, his gaze shifting to the faint outline of a tabby beside the she-cat. The ghost cat locked amber gazes with him. Tigerstar shivered. He could see himself dead on the floor of the cave. Shivering slightly, he wrenched his gaze away from the ghost. "I've seven more where that came from," he reminded her tartly. Bluestar nodded calmly.

"You were brave," she praised. "You gave one of your lives to save a friend's. Without your help, Ravenpaw would have drowned."

Tigerstar didn't feel like listening to this. He started to pace. "Send me back," he growled. "I don't have time for this. I know what I did was the right thing. That's why I _did_ it. Bluestar, I need to be with Ravenpaw!"

"Hardly the attitude you once had," a voice behind Bluestar purred. Tigerstar lifted himself onto his toes and saw Redtail. The tortoiseshell padded over to sit beside the blue-gray queen."Is this the Ravenpaw who used to be such a shame to you?"

"Don't mock me, Redtail," Tigerstar spat. "You don't need to remind me of my past life."

"Calm down," Redtail ordered, the amusement in his voice replaced by seriousness. "Let your body recover." Tigerstar nodded curtly and sat back down.

"Why exactly did I die?" he asked.

"Overexertion," Bluestar replied. "You pushed your body too far. Your heart, although it did not repture, gave out entirely. This may take a little longer than normal, because there is no real deathblow to heal. Be patient," she added as Tigerstar started to pace again.

"But Ravenpaw—"

"Ravenpaw is fine," Lionheart meowed, stepping up on Bluestar's other side. "He is resting now." He looked from Bluestar to Redtail. "Now, go, Tigerstar. Your body has been restored." Tigerstar dipped his head in thanks...

...and let out a loud gasp as his body sprang back to life.

"You have breath," a low voice rumbled. "Then the time has come. Follow me. In my den, sleeps your friend."

Tigerstar blinked his amber eyes to clear the salty rime away. The dark tabby felt his fur, wet and heavy, clinging to his body like a deadweight. He shook his head dizzily and looked into the eyes of the speaker.

Two things struck him as he stared into those small, dark eyes. The first was that he had never seen a cat with eyes of such a hue. The second was the most surprising. Tigerstar had expected such a deep, gruff voice to belong to a creature larger than himself. Instead, he found himself looking down.

Down into the eyes of a badger.

Surprisingly, Tigerstar did not react in the way that future cats who saw this creature would. He merely nodded. After what he had been through so far, this was _nothing_. Talking badger? Sure. For all he cared, it was some hallucination brought on by his loss of life and recent experiences. The badger nodded back at him and shuffled away down a dark tunnel. Tigerstar followed.

The dark tabby kept his ears low as he padded down the passageway. The ceiling was almost too low to allow him through. "So, er...badger," he began.

"Name Midnight," the badger replied.

"Fine. Midnight, how is it exactly that you can speak to cats?"

"Traveled far, I have in my life. Learn to speak to many." She looked back. "I watch the stars. I was told cats would come to me, to listen to what I must say. I was expecting more cats."

Tigerstar bumped his nose into a rock that stuck up from the floor. He swore under his breath and tried to lick the sore bit. Midnight waddled ahead, apparently unaware that her guest had fallen behind. The big tom growled angrily to himself and scurried after her as fast as he could. "Does this tunnel get any wider?" he asked.

"Further ahead, yes."

Tigerstar rubbed his nose tenderly with the backside of a paw. "Great. Because I'm not a kit anymore." Light shone ahead. Midnight plodded towards it. The light vanished, and when it shone again, she was gone from the tunnel. Tigerstar sized up the hole she had gone through. "Great StarClan, I can't fit through there!"

"You will," was Midnight's calm reply. "Come. Waiting is your friend."

It was a tight squeeze, and there were a few points where Tigerstar was convinced he would get stuck, but in the end, he slipped through. Well, perhaps not "slipped." Once he got his paws through, most of the operation consisted of clawing the rest of the way out. The huge cat looked around. The cave he was in was not carved in stone, but dug in the earth. It reminded him of the prison hole he'd had back in the days of TigerClan. Roots made up the ceiling, weaving together in a firm support. The ground beneath his paws was dirt covered with bracken fronds.

"Tigerstar!" Ravenpaw called softly. Tigerstar spotted the black tom curled up in a nest of bracken. "There you are! Midnight said she thought you were dead. But I knew better. Nothing would ever bring you down."

"Rest is now," Midnight barked to the smaller cat.

"Actually, Ravenpaw, I was," Tigerstar replied, raising his voice above Midnight's. He saw fear dance in the younger cat's eyes. "Don't worry, I've seven more left." Turning to Midnight he asked, "You said StarClan told you that cats would come to you," he meowed. "Did they say anything else?"

"No. And now, I am not sure you are those cats." The badger snuffled, blinking up at him. "No. It seems you are on different quest."

"I've been sent to save a group of cats beyond the shine of StarClan," Tigerstar told her in an even tone. "Does that perhaps speak to your mind?"

Midnight thought. "Perhaps does," she rumbled. "But, perhaps does not. StarClan are mysterious. I will send you regardless."

"Hold up." Tigerstar rose to his full height, ear-tips brushing the ceiling. "We're not going where StarClan doesn't want us to. And I dare you to tell us otherwise. We've been through a lot together, Midnight, and the less there is left, the happier we'll be."

The badger scratched her striped muzzle thoughtfully. "You seek those beyond StarClan, not? Where I send you, you will find. Cats who follow different stars, they are." Tigerstar hesitated. "If you do not believe, I will show way home. Do not believe words of badger."

Tigerstar turned his head slightly to the side, his whiskers twitching disbelievingly. He flattened his ears. "Very well," he meowed. "Show us these cats. We'll do as you say. It doesn't matter a mouse either way to me."

"Rest is now," Midnight repeated. "For now, sleep. Way will be shown tomorrow." She shuffled out of the hole, leaving Ravenpaw and Tigerstar alone in the strange den. The big tabby let out a yawn.

"Move over," he growled. "You've had your turn in the warm nest." Ravenpaw scooted over, and Tigerstar slipped in. The big tabby would have been more comfortable had he had the nest all to himself, but in reality, he was too tired to care. While Tigerstar slept, Ravenpaw groomed the seawater from his striped pelt.

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

"So we're to follow that star," Tigerstar queried, pointing with an outstretched talon. Midnight nodded. "And that star will take us to this group of lost cats?" Another nod from the badger. "And you say we'll find those same formations and rushing waters in my dream."

"Yes," Midnight growled. "Harsh is the journey, but is worth it in end." Ravenpaw nodded sagely. Tigerstar noticed that the sleek cat had grown very close to Midnight in the few days they had spent with her.

"Thank you," the dark warrior meowed, dipping his head. "Well, Ravenpaw, let's be off." He got up and started to leave. Ravenpaw stayed behind a few heartbeats more, though, giving the badger a friendly, parting lick. "Let's _move_, you stuck rabbit!" The black cat obediently got up and started after his old mentor.

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

Tigerstar took a deep, steadying breath. He was going to do this. He was going to climb these mountains, save these cats, and go home and forget this whole thing happened. Without a word to Ravenpaw, the big tabby padded forwards. Ravenpaw glanced back, almost as if scared to continue, then bounded ahead to fall in step with Tigerstar.


	5. Mountain Climbing

**Thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far. It really makes me happy to know that there are people out there who are willing to put aside their hatred for possibly the coolest villain cat in the world and give him a second chance to change his life around. You guys are freakin' awesome.**

**What I would like even more is if you kind reviewing peoples would take a little time and read some of my other Warriors fanfictions, such as Floodtide, Shaded Promises, Fire and Water (my favorite parody of all time), and Saga of Fishkit, and if you can find the time, to review them as well. I adore reviews, and it makes me a little sad when my stories don't get reviewed until a few weeks after I finish them.**

**Oh, and if you decide to do this (and therefore gain my undying love), I will give you a small amount of power as well as a nice gift basket when I rule the earth. Thank you. That's all. Enjoy Chapter 5!**

"We'll eat well tonight," Tigerstar growled approvingly. "Who taught you to hunt so well, Ravenpaw?"

The sleek, black loner dipped his head in embarrassment at such open praise. His whiskers moved in a ripple. "You...did," he murmured into his chest fur. Tigerstar bent his head to look the other cat in the eyes.

"_I_ did?" he repeated, sounding shocked. "I barely taught you anything."

"You _did_," Ravenpaw mewed, lifting his head so suddenly he caught Tigerstar under the chin with his skull. The dark tabby snarled and unthinkingly lashed out, catching Ravenpaw across the face with sheathed claws. The pair stumbled away from each other unsteadily, Tigerstar nursing his jarred fangs, knocked together by the impact; Ravenpaw dizzy from the hard blow.

Tigerstar ran his tongue carefully around the edges of his teeth, checking for chips and cursing Ravenpaw's clumsiness. _Mouse-brained idiot! If he's broken any of my fangs, it'll be the last thing he does!_ Thankfully, all fangs seemed to be in proper order and shape. Tigerstar gave his head a brisk shake and whirled on the dazed Ravenpaw. "Watch yourself," he spat. "If we're going to get through this, then we're doing it my way." The quivering cat nodded fearfully.

"Y-y-yes, Tigerstar," he whispered. Tigerstar rolled his eyes.

"In the name of StarClan, Ravenpaw, stop acting like a fieldmouse! I'm not going to attack you!"

"Then sheathe your claws."

Tigerstar looked down and realized that the talons were bared, their glossiness contrasting sharply with the dullness of the dead grass. He grimaced and pulled them back into their sheathes. "There. Stop it." Ravenpaw nodded, sucking down air to still his trembling body. "I'm..uh, sorry it came to that. Let's just eat and forget about it."

Ravenpaw nodded, hanging back while Tigerstar chose a piece of prey from the small pile they had built up. He gripped a squirrel in his jaws and flopped down with his back to Ravenpaw. The dark tabby had gulped down a large bite and had dipped his head for another when he felt warm fur press up against his back. He turned his head curiously. Ravenpaw was sitting lying beside him, his black pelt pressing against Tigerstar while he ate. Tigerstar felt his icy heart thaw a little at the sight of such a simple, kind gesture shown to him.

He shook his head wonderingly. _After all I've done to him just now, he still comes back to me. He really believes in the good in every cat—even those who betrayed their Clan. Is this the same Ravenpaw I once knew?_ A small voice in the back of his mind added, _Am I the same Tigerstar he once knew?_ The huge tom shook his head. A slow glow of warmth spread through his paws, up his legs, and through the rest of his body.

"Tigerstar, may I ask you something?"

"What is it, Ravenpaw?"

Ravenpaw gazed up at the mountains ahead of them. "That white stuff—do you think it's snow?"

Tigerstar followed his gaze. "I suppose. It is leaf-bare, after all."

"Well, yes," Ravenpaw mewed, "but that snow looks like it never melts. Look—you can't even see the top of the mountain in some places! If we went up there, we'd be walking in the clouds."

"Keep your paws on the ground, Ravenpaw," Tigerstar retorted. "Birds walk in clouds, not cats."

Ravenpaw swiped the tip of his tail over Tigerstar's ear. "Bossy furball," he muttered playfully. His eyes held a gleam of good humor, and a purr was rumbling in his chest. Tigerstar gave Ravenpaw's ear a rough lick.

"And don't you forget it," he rumbled. Ravenpaw stretched out, yawning widely. Tigerstar shook his head slowly and continued to eat. The dark tabby took another bite of squirrel, licking his lips. His mind was on those mountains. If that really was snow up there—and Tigerstar had no doubt that it was—then it would be incredibly cold. He thought of Ravenpaw. The tom's fur was sleek, but not really all that thick. _He'll freeze. Perhaps we should wait until newleaf._

As if to accent his thoughts, a chill wind sprang up, singing eerily through the leafless tree branches. Ravenpaw's body quivered as his fur fluffed up to hold in heat. Tigerstar felt a prickle of concern worry at his heart. He knew his thick fur would keep him warm in harsh conditions, but he'd forgotten about Ravenpaw. The big tabby was seriously considering waiting for newleaf to arrive before scaling the mountains. As if reading his thoughts, Ravenpaw meowed, "It'll be cold, but if we stick together, I bet we'll make it through just fine."

"No offense, Ravenpaw, but you're not exactly built for cold," Tigerstar murmured. "You're a ThunderClan cat in body. Your fur is short to keep it from catching in the thorns and brambles in the forest. That's the way StarClan made you."

"You came from ThunderClan too!" Ravenpaw protested. He sized Tigerstar up. A glint of frustration appeared in his eyes. "Though, your pelt is thick..."

"I'm not letting you climb those mountains until newleaf."

"But _Tigerstar_, leaf-bare's only just begun! It'll be _moons_ until neweleaf! StarClan didn't send you on this journey just so you could put it off until the weather got nicer. These cats may really need our help!"

Tigerstar stared hard at Ravenpaw, but the black tom did not back down a whisker. He couldn't help feel a glow of satisfaction. Ravenpaw was rapidly becoming the apprentice Tigerstar had wanted him to be. He snorted. "Very well. But I ask you to at least keep yourself safe. I don't want you to join StarClan before me." The words left his muzzle in a puff of vapor before he could stop them. Clearly, Ravenpaw had not been expecting that.

"Y—You..."

"Of course not," blustered Tigerstar hurriedly. "You're still an apprentice, and the warrior code dictates that I protect you with all my might." His tail gave an irritated jerk. Ravenpaw's tail did the same. Two toms, standing in an unfamiliar field, each willing the other to look away first.

**Just as a random question from Ruthie: Does anyone know what color Ravenpaw's eyes are?—and is their color even mentioned in the books? I think they're either green or amber. Hm. Well, if you know, I'd appreciate it if you told me. Thanks. Back to the fic!**

Ravenpaw lost. The black cat dropped his eyes to the scrubby grass at his paws. Tigerstar gave a brief nod and looked up and around. He had to find someplace for them to shelter for the night. It was getting darker as he stood. Leaf-bare was in its first freeze, and finding a place out of the winds would not be easy. The big tabby abandoned his squirrel and padded towards a large push. He gave it an experimental prod.

"Ravenpaw," he commanded, "come take a look at this." He heard the smaller cat approach. "The branches are bare, but they're thick as a Twoleg's stench. I think it will work for tonight." He flicked his tail in dismissal. "Go eat now. You have to put on more weight before we tackle those mountains. I'll take care of making this into a proper den."

"You amaze me, Tigerstar," Ravenpaw could be heard muttering as he walked away. "You call me over to ask my opinion and then tell me what my opinion is."

"Don't forget the fact that I came back from certain death," Tigerstar called jokingly. He heard a grunt from Ravenpaw and took that to mean that his former apprentice had heard him. The dark warrior scratched at the grass with his long claws. It came up in scratchy tufts that tickled his pawpads. He shook his paw inside the makeshift den. A few blades came loose and dropped down onto the floor. He nodded. A bit of bedding never hurt any cat.

Ravenpaw finished his meal and wandered over to where Tigerstar was fumbling with the grass bedding. The black loner swiped his tongue around his whiskers while he watched. Finally, he mewed, "Anything for me to do?"

"Yes," Tigerstar replied, giving his paw a final shake. "Find a way inside this bush. I feel like a mousebrained imbecile, filling it with bedding before making sure I could actually get inside it." He withdrew his paw as he spotted a dark stream of cat slip inside.

"Well, it's rather warm in here," Ravenpaw told him. "But you may have a bit of trouble getting in. The entrance is a tad small."

Tigerstar nodded curtly. "Good. Just what we've needed. You stay in there, Ravenpaw, while I find a safe place to store our fresh-kill. I don't feel like letting the foxes have it all."

After finding a shallow hole in a nearby tree that was above fox level, the massive tabby stowed the prey there and padded back to the bush. As he neared, Tigerstar could hear soft, gentle breathing. He squeezed through the narrow gap in the branches. His cold amber eyes softened in the low light.

Ravenpaw was lying on his back on one side of the small den. The black cat had his front paws up against his chest like a squirrel, and his mouth slightly open. He was mewing softly, "Really, Firepaw? Graypaw told me that, but I didn't believe him." When Tigerstar curled up on the other side of the den, though, Ravenpaw rolled over and put his paw on the big tom's shoulders. Tigerstar let out a soft sigh, curling his tail around the young cat's body.

"Hush, now," he murmured. "Back to sleep with you." Ravenpaw gave a nod without wakening and curled up in a ball of sleeping fur. Tigerstar gazed up between the branches of the den and found the swath of stars that was Silverpelt. _StarClan...keep him safe in those mountains..._

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

He opened his eyes to silence. He was back in the ruined forest. Tigerstar felt his hackles rise. He hated this place. It was hauntingly familiar, but at the same time, completely foreign. The forest he knew was less death-still, and didn't have these strange formations in it. He looked around and spotted Bluestar sitting atop one of the chunks of frozen earth. He padded over to her. "Bluestar," he began, "what is all of this?"

"This is your destiny, Tigerstar," Bluestar replied. "And though it has yet to be realized, it hangs in the future for StarClan to see."

Tigerstar looked around, his tail swaying behind him in disgust. "_This_ place? This is mine?" He spat. "You surprise me, Bluestar. You say you do not mock me, and yet you reward me with a death-filled forest!"

"There is life within this death," replied Bluestar calmly. "And you must find this life."

Tigerstar rolled his amber eyes in an irritated way, snorting. "Am I at least on the right path?" he asked, not meeting Bluestar's eyes. "At least stop being so cryptic and answer me that."

"You say that StarClan play with warriors," Bluestar meowed. "StarClan say they do not. We will not tease you. You must find your path."

"You're teasing me right now!" Tigerstar yowled, bristling. "Showing me bits of the future and dangling the answers out of my reach! You _do_ play with me!" He flung himself at the starry she-cat, but Bluestar stepped aside. Tigerstar landed before her on the earth-chunk, snarling and spitting. "You keep acting so high and mighty! We'll see who's best right now! Fight me!"

"Cease this," was Bluestar's calm reply. "You need not fight here. Your destiny does not think highly of a leader who boxes with shadows." As she spoke, eye-lights glinted behind her. Tigerstar could feel their gazes piercing him. The dark tabby backed away, pelt bristling with unease. He lunged at Bluestar, filled with hot, pulsing rage. "Now leave the world of dreams."

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

"Tigerstar—ugh! Ti—Tigerstar!" Ravenpaw's angry voice growled. "Stop thrashing around like that! You keep kicking me!"

Tigerstar opened his eyes to find himself grappling with Ravenpaw. He had the black tom pinned to the ground with all four paws. Ravenpaw was writhing about, yowling in protest. He stepped away, mumbling something softly.

"What's gotten into you, you huge furball?" Ravenpaw snapped. "Can't you sleep through the night without trying to attack me?" He flattened his ears. "You're not what I'd call an ideal denmate. What's going on in your head?"

"Just...a dream," the big cat muttered. "I apologize. Just a very bad dream..."

Ravenpaw sighed softly and curled back up again. "Sleep over there for now," he grunted, wrapping his tail over his nose. Tigerstar gave his head a brisk shake and peered out from between the branches.

The thin forest that lay around the bush where he crouched was dimly illuminated with a weak, gray light. Over on the horizon, he could see a faint pinkish glow where the sun was rising. The big tabby looked up to the still-dark skies. A few dying stars winked at him. He let out his breath in a puff of smoke. There were no clouds in the sky just yet. It would easily be a pleasant day.

Ravenpaw moan softly and rolled over with a soft rustling sound. Tigerstar could see him shivering and lay down beside him. The black tomcat was asleep. Tigerstar hesitated as if unsure about his next action, and bent down to give Ravenpaw's pelt a few licks. The former ThunderClan apprentice let out a drowsy purr and moved closer to the other cat. Tigerstar felt a rumble of his own built up in his massive chest as he silently shared tongues with his companion.

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

Ravenpaw was shivering while he ate. Tigerstar pressed close, sharing the warmth of his thick pelt. The black cat's eyes spelled curiosity, but he seemed to know better than to argue with one of Tigerstar's "nice" moments. Slowly, the quaking subsided. Ravenpaw dipped his head in thanks.

"I'm still not confident you'll survive in the mountains," Tigerstar meowed bluntly.

"I'll be fine," Ravenpaw assured him. "Don't worry about me. Besides, it's not my journey. It's yours, and I know StarClan will protect you."

Tigerstar took a deep breath. "Ravenpaw, when I lost my ninth life...StarClan told me that I had to finish this journey...and Bluestar told me I could only do it with you."

Ravenpaw looked stunned. He blinked, his eyes wide. "Y-you think StarClan want me to...be with you?" he mewed disbelievingly. "A-and...that I have a role in this whole thing?" Tigerstar nodded.

"Why not?" he asked. "That's what it sounds like to me." He studied Ravenpaw's sleek body. "But before we go fulfilling any destinies, we need to get you warmed up and bulked up." He crouched down and gave a challenging hiss. "Attack me!"

Ravenpaw mirrored his crouch and crept towards him. Tigerstar egged him on with another hiss. The black tom lashed out with a paw. Tigerstar smacked the paw away deftly and pounced. His weight crashed down on Ravenpaw. The other cat let out a yowl of defeat. "Pathetic," he growled in Ravenpaw's ear. "A kittypet could've dodged that blow! An enemy isn't going to sit around and wait for you to attack. Strike faster!"

He stepped off and Ravenpaw gave his pelt a rapid shake. Tigerstar resumed his crouch a tail-length away. Ravenpaw dropped down and stalked towards his old mentor. The huge tabby cat watched with quick amber eyes. When he was a bare rabbit-length away, Ravenpaw looked up. His eyes filled with genuine fear. "Look out behind you!" he cried. Tigerstar turned his head, and Ravenpaw wrapped his paws around his head, dragging the larger cat to the ground.

Tigerstar snarled angrily. "Nice tactic, but no cat would ever fall for that," he grunted, shaking his former apprentice off.

"_You_ certainly did," Ravenpaw teased.

Tigerstar rolled his eyes. "Defend," he ordered. Warm energy buzzed up from his paws up to his ears. The dark tabby crouched and darted from side to side. Ravenpaw's head jerked as he tried to follow the other cat's movements. Tigerstar darted steadily closer, ending his weaving dance with a tackle. Ravenpaw suddenly reared up on his hind paws and landed heavily on Tigerstar's striped back. The big tabby grunted breathlessly.

"How was that?" the voice of Ravenpaw hissed softly in his ear. Tigerstar couldn't help a purr.

"Pretty good." He stood and shook Ravenpaw off. "We'll train more later. For now, let's start for those mountains." He didn't miss the flash of enthusiasm in Ravenpaw's gaze. "But we're taking it _slowly_." Ravenpaw pulled a face at him. Tigerstar gave a playful swipe at the young tom's head, brushing over his dark ears lightly.

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

Tigerstar placed a paw down on a stone and turned around to check up on Ravenpaw. The black tom curled his tail up to signal he was all right, but Tigerstar narrowed his eyes in disbelief. Ravenpaw's head hung low and his breath came in short, hard pants. "Sit down," the massive can ordered sternly. Ravenpaw seemed only too happy to obey.

The two cats had been at their climb for hours, and the sun was now high in the sky. Tigerstar, with his huge body and long limbs, was having no trouble at all scaling the heights, but slender Ravenpaw was exhausted. Tigerstar bent down to lick behind his ears. "Tail up, Ravenpaw," he murmured softly. "We'll get through this, you and I."

Ravenpaw mumbled something softly, but Tigerstar couldn't make out any words. He decided not to press him for a clearer repetition. The big tabby lifted his muzzle to the air and took a scenting breath in. The air was filled with the icy scent of snow in the clouds. He snorted to clear the dry air from his nose before it started to sting him. Where they were headed was a land that no Clan cat had ever seen.

Ravenpaw bounded up beside him. "I'm better now," he mewed. "Let's keep going." Tigerstar couldn't deny the shine his eyes held. He nodded and flicked his tail for them to continue.

The pebbly soil scrubbed Tigerstar's pads until he was sure they were going to start bleeding. He ground his fangs angrily. There were no comforting forests around here, only scattered shrubs and spindly plants. The soil at his feet was loose and often fell out from under him because of his weight. Ravenpaw staggered alongside him, his eyes narrowed in some emotion Tigerstar could not sense.

"How high will we have to climb?" he asked in a strained voice. Tigerstar considered this for a few moments.

"I'm not sure. Until we find those needy cats," he replied. "That could be anywhere from the next few foxlengths to a moon's journey from here. Do you need to rest, Ravenpaw?"

"No," the young tom grunted, scrabbling with unsheathed claws as the soil gave way under his paws. "I'll be fine."

Tigerstar nodded, carefully watching the black tom for any signs of needing to stop. Ravenpaw might not want to admit anything that would seem like weakness, but doing so would only slow the journey down. And that was not something Tigerstar wanted in the least. The huge tabby turned his gaze upwards to where the cloud-swathed mountain peak lay. _If that's where we have to go...I can't help wondering if we'll ever make it there._

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

After two days of harsh trekking, the two wandering cats' pawpads had hardened, making walking in the rocky land much easier. Gone was the loose, gritty dirt, replaced by hard, cold rock. Tigerstar knew that they had left the base of the mountain far behind, and were now winding their way up its peak.

"I think there's a dead end up there, Tigerstar," puffed Ravenpaw. Tigerstar was also short of breath. The two toms spend most of their nights moaning softly as waves of dizziness crashed over their bodies. _It must be how high we are. There must not be enough air up here for us to breathe._

"We'll see when we get there," Tigerstar replied. Frankly, he was starting to wonder if they'd ever find a cliffside trail that they would be able to cross.

They had tried many paths already. Most either ended in a sheer, unscalable rock wall, or became too narrow to allow their paws to fit. It was heartbreaking. A gust of icy wind sprang up, ruffling Tigerstar's pelt and bringing tears to his eyes. Ahead of him, Ravenpaw shuddered fiercely. It was much colder up here than it had been beneath the mountain.

"Well, Ravenpaw, are you getting your wish?"

"What wish is that?"

"You said you wanted to walk in the clouds. Are you happy now?"

Ravenpaw turned his head and spat angrily. Tigerstar backed off. Apparently, Ravenpaw was not able to take a joke when he was dizzy, tired, and cold. Then again, the big tabby reflected, neither could _he_. He shrugged it off. Ravenpaw let out a startled cry.

"Tigerstar! Look at this!" Tigerstar slipped ahead, pressing his body up against the rock wall in order to keep his paws firmly on the ground. He reached Ravenpaw and peered ahead. The dark cat let out a sharp gasp.

The rock ahead of them dropped off in a jutting ledge. Tigerstar could see that a few tail-lengths away from the ledge he stood on was another ledge. "Can we make the jump?" he asked Ravenpaw. The black cat's fur was bristling fearfully, but he nodded. "Then I'll go first."

"Why?"

"I know that _I_ can make that jump easily. I'll jump across first, so that if you don't make it all the way, I can grab you and pull you up."

"All right."

Tigerstar backed up until he felt his fur press against the rocky wall. Then he bounded forwards and cleared the jump without a problem. He stumbled for footing on the new ledge, but stayed firm. He looked up. Ravenpaw was standing at the edge of the cliff, gazing up at him in pure terror. "Ravenpaw...come on. Jump! Don't even think about it, just jump!" he urged. Ravenpaw was trembling with a mixture of cold and fear. "Come on!"

"I-I can't, Tigerstar!" Ravenpaw whined. His ears were flat. "I don't think I can get close enough for you to grab onto me."

"You'll never know if you spend the rest of your life stuck on that ledge. If you're not over here quick enough for my liking, I'll just keep going on this journey myself." He saw anxiety flare up in Ravenpaw's gaze. "So if you'd like to accompany me, I suggest you pick up the pace."

Ravenpaw gulped visibly; his mouth moved silently, and Tigerstar wondered if he was sending a "final" prayer to StarClan. He backed up like Tigerstar had done and leapt. The scared tomcat let out a long, piercing yowl as he flew through the thin air. Tigerstar stepped forwards and grabbed him by the scruff. Ravenpaw was staring wide-eyed at the drop he was dangling from. Tigerstar tossed his head and landed Ravenpaw neatly beside him.

"That's good," he meowed. "Well done. You would have made the jump perfectly on your own, but I came for you just for a little added security. I'm not finished training you."

Ravenpaw nodded, trembling. His wide eyes still gazed down at the fall. Tigerstar wondered what he should do. Fear had frozen his old apprentice. He gave a short rumble of impatience. The black tom jolted and turned to face him.

"Come along, Ravenpaw. We'll find someplace to shelter for the night. You'll sleep, I'll hunt. Deal?" Ravenpaw nodded shakily. "Stop worrying about it. With any luck, we'll never have to do that again."

Night found the two cats curled up beneath a sheltering bush and full of rabbit. Tigerstar felt a warm tongue rasp behind his ear and realized that Ravenpaw wanted to share tongues. He let go of his brooding feelings and started to groom Ravenpaw's shoulder. He felt an old scar beneath his tongue from the rogue cat in the barn. How far they had come from that farm!

When they had finished, the two settled down curled close together. Tigerstar felt his eyelids droop almost instantly. _StarClan,_ he prayed silently, _stay away tonight. I need rest. We're on our way to find those cats you wanted us to._ Dark sleep washed over him in a heavy, silencing wave.


	6. The Tribe of Rushing Water

**I would like to apologize before I get started with this chapter. I'm sorry I started whining for reviews. I've seen people do it, and it ticks me off, and I just wasn't thinking when I asked for more reviews...I'm sorry.**

**However, thanks to Blackstar for going out and reviewing all those other stories. You made me feel happy as well as guilty. More happy than guilty, really. Sort of chased the guilt away. (ish uncertain) Thanks... :3**

**And thank you again to Blackstar who clarified Ravenpaw's eye color. Amber sounds about right.** **That's the color I'll be using from now on,** **so if you think it doesn't sound right, too bad. This is my fanfiction. :P Sit back, mortals, and prepare for Chapter 6!**

Tigerstar awoke to silence and blinding light. His first thoughts were bleak: _I've frozen to death seven times in the night and StarClan is calling to me._ He took a deep breath and froze—dead cats didn't breathe! Ravenpaw shivered and curled up closer beside him. It took Tigerstar a few heartbeats to connect everything. He reached out of the den with a paw and patted the ground. Ah. It had snowed during the night.

The dark warrior struggled to his paws, keeping his head low to avoid bashing in on the branches above him. Doing so would only displace more snow, and he did not feel prepared for the cold shock. Ravenpaw mewled softly and stretched, blinking his tawny eyes open. "Tigerstar?" he mewed softly, blinking hard in the blinding glare.

"Yes. I'm here, Ravenpaw. What is it?"

"It's snowed."

Tigerstar felt a _mrrow_ escape him before he could clamp down on it. Oh well. It was just that one. With any luck, Ravenpaw wouldn't notice. But the black tom's eyes were shining. "You purred!" he gasped. "I didn't think you could purr!"

The big tabby gave Ravenpaw a playful swat with a big paw. He narrowed his amber eyes in mock anger. "You've heard me purr," he rumbled. "That means I have to kill you. You have to die now, Ravenpaw!" He gave his old apprentice another smack and bounded out into the white.

Light, fluffy snow sprayed up from beneath his massive paws as he ran. Tigerstar realized how mischievous snow made him feel. He had an overwhelming desire to bury himself under the drifts and tackle Ravenpaw when the black cat would walk past him. He wanted to abuse the snow's inability to hold scents to pull pranks on Ravenpaw. _This is wonderful!_ thought the big tabby as he ran. _I feel like an apprentice again! Great StarClan, I feel young!_

Suddenly, a weight crashed down on his back as a high-pitched shriek rang out, reverberating from rock peak to rocky peak. Tigerstar felt his neck joints crack from the sharp way he swung his head around. Ravenpaw had tackled him to the ground. He could see the whites of the young tom's eyes, and the black fur stood out on end all over Ravenpaw's body. The eerie cry died down slowly. Tigerstar found his heart racing. "What was that?" he mewed breathlessly.

"I'm not sure," Ravenpaw panted. "It was this massive bird—bigger than you, Tigerstar! I've never seen anything like it! It swooped down behind you, and it had these talons that were just waiting to sink into your back! I jumped on you, and it flew off."

"Was that where that cry came from?" Tigerstar asked.

"Yes."

Tigerstar stood up slowly, Ravenpaw tumbled off his back into a snowdrift. The big tabby started to pace back and forth. His twitching ears and swishing tail belied his calm face. "Huge birds, snow up to my flanks," he muttered darkly, "what else can this place throw at us?"

"At least it's not as cold anymore," Ravenpaw pointed out mildly, his white-tipped tail curling around his paws. "Granted, it's still freezing, but it's not as cold as yesterday. I think the storm has passed."

"But at these altitudes, we don't know if there's more on the way," Tigerstar retorted. He stopped pacing, but his tail still twitched behind him like an aggravated adder. He glanced up at the sunny, cloudless sky. "We don't know," he repeated softly.

"Well, there's really only one thing to do, Tigerstar," Ravenpaw mewed, "and that's to keep going. StarClan will protect us, I'm sure of it." He padded up to his old mentor and lay his tail across the tabby's broad shoulders. "So let's go."

_**.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-.**_

"Tag!"

Tigerstar felt Ravenpaw's tail flick across his ripped ear and gave a growl of pleasure. The two toms had been hiking away from their makeshift den, and were now far from where they had begun. Now Ravenpaw wanted to play. The big tabby _mrrow_ed deep in his chest. Ravenpaw would soon learn just how strong his former mentor was. With a lash of his long, striped tail, he bounded after Ravenpaw.

The black tomcat raced, his dainty paws throwing up small dashes of fallen snow as he darted through the drifts. Tigerstar followed, his massive feet spewing up great splashes of the white powder. His long, strong legs plowed through the lightly-packed snow as he chased. A few foxlengths ahead, he spotted Ravenpaw skid to an abrupt stop. Recalling the incident with the sea cliffs, Tigerstar did the same.

Neither cat expected the small patch of ice.

Ravenpaw's small, light pawsteps had skimmed over the icy bit of ground. Tigerstar's huge paws pounded it hard, and they were thrown out from under his huge body. The slight, downhill curve of the land cause the huge cat to pick up speed as he flew down the mountain. "Ravenpaw, look out!" he yowled. His paws were sliding in and out of his control rapidly. Ravenpaw turned slowly. Tigerstar collided, and the pair plummeted over the edge of yet another cliff.

There was a heartbeat where the two toms hung in midair. In terms of physics, Tigerstar's momentum was reacting with the force of gravity. For that brief instant, he and Ravenpaw were suspended above the drop-off, the canceled forces having no immediate effect. Tigerstar looked down below him and gaped in horror at the sight.

A river raced beneath, cutting its way through a rocky bowl. It was a peaceful-looking valley. Small bushes and spindly trees poked up from cracks in the rock wall. Ravenpaw yowled in terror. Tigerstar thought rapidly. He gripped the black cat by the scruff as they fell down and positioned Ravenpaw above him. He knew that the fall would kill him, but that was not a big concern. _I have more lives than Ravenpaw. I can survive._

Ravenpaw, in a fit of pure fear, dug his claws into Tigerstar's long fur. Amber eyes locked as mingled browns, grays, and whites whirled around the corners of their eyes. Tigerstar forced his mouth to speak over Ravenpaw's terrified howling: "Don't let go of me!"

The fall's actual timing would ever remain a mystery to Tigerstar. At some points, it dragged on for moons. At others, his life flashed in rapid pulses. However long it actually took just never stuck with him. All he could really remember was telling Ravenpaw to hold onto him no matter what repeatedly. The other cat seemed to be too scared to think of doing anything other than what he was told. The beauty of fear. It completely eliminates all free will.

Tigerstar's hot gaze paralyzed Ravenpaw. He could think of nothing else but to hold his claws in Tigerstar's dark tabby pelt. The wind screamed wildly in both cats' ears until finally—

_THUD!_

Tigerstar hit the ground first. His powerful neck whiplashed first towards his huge chest, then back to the ground with a sickening sound. The former ShadowClan leader found his death quite unlike he'd expected. He thought it would be more like the last: a slow, easy slide from life. Instead, the second his head his the ground, everything went completely black. He didn't even live to hear Ravenpaw yowl his name one last time.

_**.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-.**_

The dark tabby looked deeply into the eyes of Bluestar. He felt his hackles begin to rise defensively. How dare she say that? He loosed his long claws and bared his fangs in a snarl. "Take that back!" he snarled angrily.

"No," Bluestar meowed calmly. "Why should I take back the truth, Tigerstar? You know just as well as I do that what I've told you is true."

Tigerstar took a step towards the she-cat. He was shaking with rage. "But you said it in such a way as to suggest..."

"I apologize if I offended you, but you must admit its true."

Tigerstar said nothing. The words still buzzed through his thoughts like a swarm of angry bees. _'This is the second life you've sacrificed for Ravenpaw.'_ He spat. It was true, but he didn't like it. Deep in his mind, he held onto his old hatred of the once-timid tomcat by a single claw. Ravenpaw never had been the most willing of apprentices after Redtail's murder. He was better now, but he still showed flashes of that fear, flashes Tigerstar wished he would get rid of entirely.

_'This is the second life you've sacrificed for Ravenpaw.'_

"Your body has recovered, Tigerstar," Bluestar meowed, jolting him from his thoughts. "Tigerstar...Tigerstar...Tigerstar..."

_**.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-.**_

"...Tigerstar..."

Tigerstar gave a dizzy moan. The voice persisted. He opened his eyes to slits. Dark, blurry shapes stood before him, meowing his name. He blinked, and with each blink, the foggy shapes became clearer, until he could make out the shape of Ravenpaw and some strange cat standing over him.

"Tigerstar," Ravenpaw repeated. Tigerstar opened his eyes fully. "Oh, thank StarClan you're alive!"

"Yes, but for how much longer?" the strange cat asked. Tigerstar's ears gave a confused twitch. The words were definitely in cat, and he could understand them, but at the same time...at the same time, they sounded so foreign, he could barely make sense of them. "We must take him to Stoneteller."

For a few heartbeats, all Tigerstar could think of doing was to stare at this cat. He had never in his life seen such a creature, all streaked with brown and gray. He wondered if it was some sort of stone-cut cat. Then common sense returned to his rapidly clearing mind and told him that this cat's pelt was streaked with some strange mud of sorts.

"Shall we carry you?" the mud-furred cat asked. "It may be hard because of your size, but I'm sure we could help you up the Path of Rushing Water. Come, you must see Stoneteller before you are noticed by others. It is for the best."

Tigerstar stood up, shaking away the last of his daze. He let out a short growl at the feeling of life trickling back down his paws and tail. It was an odd feeling, one he wasn't sure he'd ever get used to, even if he died seven more times. _Six_, he corrected himself mentally. _Six more times._

The strange cat turned back after walking a short distance away. "Come—you will not be swept away by the waters." It flicked its tail and leapt onto a rock by the sheer wall. Tigerstar nudged Ravenpaw and padded up behind it.

"Can we at least know your name?" he asked. "If not that, then at least the name of your Clan?"

"Clan?" The mountain cat quirked its tail in a question mark of confusion. "What is this 'Clan'? Perhaps you mean my Tribe?"

"Yes," Tigerstar meowed. "Your...'Tribe', then. What is your Tribe called?"

"I am of the Tribe of Rushing Water. My name is Cliff Where Snow Gathers." Tigerstar had heard enough of this cat's voice to determine its gender now: male. The dark tabby nodded. "But call me Cliff."

"Fine. Cliff. This is—"

"Do not tell me your names yet," Cliff ordered, looking back from where he stood on the narrow ledge. "Save that for Stoneteller. Now come, do not fear the Path. Little black tom, you go first."

Ravenpaw rolled his eyes and snorted softly at being called 'little black tom', but he obeyed Cliff and jumped up onto the ledge. "Tigerstar!" he called back. "I can see a cave back here. You can do this part easily!"

When Ravenpaw had vanished behind the curtain of roaring whitewater, Cliff flicked his tail for Tigerstar to join him. The dark tabby took a deep breath and leapt up. He teetered for a heartbeat on the edge, his huge paws grappling with the rock below them. But then Cliff laid a paw on his flank to keep him steady. Tigerstar continued along the cliff, aided by the new cat. He stepped into the shelter of the cavern and felt his jaw drop in awe.

Stone walls reached high into the rock face, running almost as tall vertically as the waterfall outside them. He could see shallow dips in the ground by those same walls that were lined with feathers and moss. _Nests,_ he decided. Cliff came up behind him.

"Welcome, newcomers, to the Tribe of Rushing Water."

_**.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-.**_

Tigerstar spent the rest of the day with the cat called Stoneteller, who claimed to be the Tribe Healer. "Healer?" he had asked. "You mean like the medicine cat. Who is Tribe _leader_, then?"

"Your words are strange to me," the brown tom had replied. "I am the Healer, and I am the leader, if that answers your question. I read the signs on the waters and in the skies. The Tribe of Endless Hunting shows me all."

_Tribe this, Tribe that,_ Tigerstar thought sharply as Stoneteller told him about kit-mothers and prey-hunters and many other strange words. _This can't be right at all! There's no mention of any Clan at all here! I'll see what StarClan thinks about this tonight. This can't be the right path for Ravenpaw and myself._

Stoneteller turned back to his visitors. "And that is our Tribe's cave," he concluded. "Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

"One question, Stoneteller," Ravenpaw meowed. "Er...you talked about all these strange titles, like cave-guards and to-bes, and...frankly, I'm confused. What does it all mean?"

"Basically, Ravenpaw, Tigerstar cut in, "it means that we're so far from the Clans that no cat uses the same words as us. In fact, because of that, I think we're way off course. So, now, Stoneteller, we'll just be leaving." He wrapped his tail around Ravenpaw's and started for the cave entrance, mumbling darkly about stupid cats who couldn't speak properly. Stoneteller made an odd clicking sound in his throat.

A group of sturdy, well-muscled cats stepped ahead of Tigerstar. Cliff was among them. "Now, now, Tigerstar," Stoneteller meowed, coming up behind them. "While you may not have brought the silver cat, there must be something you can do to help us."

"Silver...cat," Tigerstar repeated blankly. "I don't know what you're meowing about."

"The Tribe of Endless Hunting told us that a silver cat would come and free us from Sharptooth. We have been waiting for the silver cat to arrive, but Sharptooth has been harassing us so much of late, we've decided that any cat who comes through the range will help us, silver or not."

Tigerstar bit his lip. There was no way he could take on all of these burly cats at once, especially not Cliff. He had grown a bit attached to the young cave-guard. "Fine," he growled. "We'll do what we can."

_**.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-.**_

"Luckily, you've got the perfect pelt color for being a prey-hunter."

"He's also got the right muscles."

"All the kit-mothers would want him for the father."

Amused purrs broke out from the cats around Tigerstar. The tabby warrior flattened his ears angrily. Three cats were spreading mud in carefully-placed streaks down his flanks and sides, gossiping while they worked. "You know, I can hear you lot," he spat.

"Oh, we know," a young he-cat named Gray Sky Before Dawn told him. "Can't help it, though. You're really cut out for being a prey-hunter like us." He patted Tigerstar's side. "Nice lungs for hard jumping. Sturdy paws for good grip. You're nothing like your to-be."

"He's my _apprentice_," Tigerstar corrected. "I respect that you and your Tribe use different terms than me and my Clan, but I'd prefer to keep them separate, if you don't mind."

Gray nodded, stepping back to admire his work. "Snow, I think he's ready," he mewed. Snowdrift Under Full Moon, a white she-cat, nodded her assent. The third prey-hunter, a tom called Rock Beneath The Waterfall, dipped his head too.

"Let's go," he meowed. The Tribe cats trooped off behind him. Tigerstar followed up behind Gray, chatting under his breath with the tom.

"So let me get this straight...it's not just the small prey we're after?"

"Not in the least."

"Then what are we really hunting?"

"The eagle that comes for it." Gray flicked his tailtip across Tigerstar's mouth. "Sh! No more talk. Watch Rock; he'll show you everything."

Tigerstar fell silent to watch the older cat stalk silently through the snow. He saw a skinny mouse nibbling a seed held in its tiny forepaws. It was a quick kill. Rock lashed out at the tiny creature and ended its hunger quickly. Tigerstar sunk his talons into the ground at the screech that ripped through his ears.

"Now!" Rock yowled. Tigerstar looked up to see Gray and Snow hurl themselves at the huge bird. Gray unbalanced it by clinging to its sleek-feathered back, while Snow went in for the kill. The struggle was brief. Gray appeared, holding the fallen bird proudly.

"Tigerstar, you can carry the mouse," Rock ordered, flicking his tail at the scrap of prey. "You did well."

"I did nothing."

"And that's what we asked of you: nothing. And you did it well."

Tigerstar grabbed the mouse, which was barely enough to line a kit's belly, and padded after the Tribe's prey-hunters. He followed them back to the cave, and sat down in his nest to wait for Ravenpaw's arrival.

The black tom didn't keep him waiting long. Ravenpaw looked more stressed and annoyed than Tigerstar thought possible. "What did they have you doing?" he asked, idly flipping his tail over his shoulder and back down again. Ravenpaw flopped down in the nest, sending up a small wave of down feathers and bits of moss.

"I was watching the kits," Ravenpaw growled in reply. "And I thought some of ThunderClan's kits were bad. Great StarClan, these Tribe kits are absolute menaces! Is my tail still attached to my body—they were clawing it and chewing on it the whole time!" The black tom let out a soft yowl of outrage and buried his head in Tigerstar's muddy pelt.

"Tail up, Ravenpaw," Tigerstar soothed softly. "I have a feeling StarClan wants a word with me tonight. Let's hope they tell us we're not supposed to be here...for both our sakes."

_**.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-.**_

The water was pounding in his ears, rushing and racing with no end in its mind. Tigerstar listened carefully. He could hear voices...voices in the water. They whispered like the wind through leaves, full of secret and mystery. He couldn't make paws or tails out of it. StarClan wasn't here...The dark warrior thought back to his dream at the Moonstone.

"Somewhere in this world is a group of strange cats. Not even StarClan can reach them," Bluestar had told him. Tigerstar let him mind wander over the Tribe. They did not know of StarClan, and yet they followed their own set of warrior ancestors. Were those the cats StarClan wanted to reach out to? The racing water pulsed through his mind, sweeping away the thoughts like a river sweeps away stray branches in its path.

_Sssssomewhere,_ it hissed in an unearthly voice. _Sssssomewhere, sssstrange one, there are otherssss...Otherssss..._

_But who?_ Tigerstar asked the voice. _Who are they? Where are they? Answer me!_

But the water circled around him in a thin sheet. Tigerstar saw cat-faces forming within the water. Each face smiled at him. _You alone will know._

And Tigerstar awoke.

_What...who...That wasn't StarClan!_ That was the most profound thing he could come up with. _Was it...the Tribe's ancestors? But only StarClan walk in minds. How could this Tribe of Endless Hunting walk in my dreams?_ The dark tom gazed out at the waterfall. Now he knew. _StarClan can walk in my dream-paths...but only when they can find me..._

_**.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-.**_

"You seem to be settling well, Tigerstar," Cliff meowed. "You've been here for a moon, and from what I can see, you've started to adapt." He nudged the rabbit over with a paw. Tigerstar, who now knew what the Tribe's definition of 'sharing' was, took a bite and passed it back.

"Well, it was a bit hard at first," he admitted. "But I feel I'm over the worst of it now. I'm a little concerned because StarClan haven't visited me, though. Whenever I feel I'll see them in my dreams, all I see is the Tribe of Endless Hunting."

"Perhaps your StarClan has abandoned you?" Cliff's tone was that of pondering, but it still made Tigerstar uneasy. Cliff was his friend; he wouldn't dare verbally attack the young cat. "Look at your..._apprentice_. The kits really like him."

Tigerstar nodded. Ravenpaw had settled into his new duty of assisting the kit-mothers. The Tribe kits had grown to love him, and he, them. He was prancing about with two kits on his back, another on his head, and three more weaving themselves around his paws as he walked. Tigerstar let out a soft _mrrow_. "Well, so long as he likes them, I think they'll do fine," he murmured.

It was a peaceful evening at the Tribe's cave. Leaf-bare, or the Tribe's word, frozen-water, was now deep in its snows. The pile of caught-prey—fresh-kill—was smaller than before, but the cave was warm and pleasant. Tigerstar sat, eyes half-closed in bliss. His body was adjusting to the smaller food rations well; he was no longer constantly hungry. He felt fully at peace, and free from the heavy paw of StarClan and their prophecies.

Suddenly, a screech ripped through the cavern. "SHARPTOOTH! SHARPTOOTH!" one of the cave-guards yowled. Tigerstar leapt to his paws, his meal forgotten. He heard Ravenpaw shepherding the kits back into the tunnel that was their nursery, mewing urgently. Cliff raced towards the entrance.

"SHARPTOOTH!" he shouted. "Hide the kits! Ready the attack! Every cat, get into position!" The mud-streaked tom ran, ordering his Tribemates to prepare for the lion-cat's attack. Tigerstar followed, hot on his friend's paws.

Sharptooth was in the cave!

The dark tabby tom skidded to a halt. He had heard the tales of Sharptooth, but they couldn't compare to the actual beast. Sharptooth stood like a mountain before the fearful Tribe, most of whom were too stunned to really do anything but gawk. Tigerstar let out an angry snarl. It was just him, Cliff, and a few other cats who were ready to attack.

Cliff was the first, launching himself at Sharptooth's face with a yowl of rage. The brown tabby sliced his claws across the beast's muzzle. Sharptooth snorted as blood flooded its nostrils and shook its head firmly. Cliff was flung far from the battle. Tigerstar, who had been ready to race in and add his claws to the mix, now screeched to a halt and scrambled after his friend.

Cliff hit the wall hard and slid down to the floor. Tigerstar bent over him, licking his bleeding head gently. "Cliff...don't," he whispered. "Don't die! You can't! Who else is going to show me how to fit in here? Cliff!"

The cave-guard blinked, and Tigerstar saw the light of the afterlife gleaming in his amber gaze. "Oh, Tigerstar," he mewed faintly, "don't. Don't be like this. The Tribe of Endless Hunting has chosen me to join their ranks. Isn't that...wonderful...?" His voice started to trail off steadily. "You know...I always...did...think you were...a great...prey...hunter...Tiger...star...Never...mind...what...Gray...said..." He sighed softly and let his tail rise up to twine with Tigerstar's one last time. "Always...did...My...friend...too, my...my...friend..." His tail fell limp to the ground.

Tigerstar felt numb, as if the snow outside the cave had lodged itself in his body and frozen there. He gently closed Cliff's eyes and gave his friend a lick. "For you," he vowed softly, "I will kill this lion-cat, Cliff. You always were my friend, too..."

"Tigerstar, we—Oh." The voice of an excited to-be dropped off in a sharp, unfinished tone. "Oh," the young cat repeated. "I'll...I'll just leave now...Yes, that's what I'll do..." The soft pawsteps faded away into silence. Tigerstar nodded, though he knew the to-be was gone to tell Stoneteller about the Tribe's newest loss.

_**.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-.**_

Cliff, as well as a young to-be and a cave-guard Tigerstar didn't know, were buried with great honor. The dark tabby sat vigil at his friend's grave, Ravenpaw gently licking his ears and murmuring soothingly to him. Tigerstar recalled his outburst at Stoneteller earlier that night.

_"There has to be some new way to fight this thing!" he had snapped, fur bristling angrily. "Isn't there anything else we can try to drive off Sharptooth for good?"_

_"We've tried our fighting methods," Stoneteller had replied calmly. "And once enough cats join the fight, Sharptooth retreats. Yes, we've lost cats to it, but there is still a Tribe here. We've managed to drive him off with traditional methods before, and we shall continue to do so."_

_"Every time Sharptooth comes around, cats are killed! Are you content to sit here and watch your Tribe die out before your very eyes? You lost three cats today because of your 'traditional methods'! Is that not enough?"_

_"Tigerstar, may I remind you that while you've spent a moon in our cave, you are still an outsider. Albeit, you have become a very efficient prey-hunter, and you often bring in better catches than the others, you are not a Tribe cat. You cannot order us around like underlings."_

_"Cliff died because I didn't think to order you around sooner!" Tigerstar had retorted, his tail bristling defensively. "All I'm asking is for you to listen to me, and maybe consider my plans! Is that too much to ask?"_

_Stoneteller had bristled as well and had ordered Tigerstar be led away by a few burly cave-guards. The dark warrior had allowed himself to be driven back from the Healer, but only just. He had slumped down beside Cliff's grave, and had not moved since._

"Tigerstar," Ravenpaw began softly. "Tigerstar? I can understand what you feel."

"How?" grunted Tigerstar, his amber gaze fixed on the grave at his paws.

"Many, many moons ago, back when I was a part of ThunderClan...the night I left...I knew what it felt like to be pushed aside. No cat would listen to me. Frostfur all but attacked me when I went to check on the remaining kits...no cat would listen to me. I had become so estranged by some of the things...well..."

"Go on, Ravenpaw. It's over now. I don't care."

"...By some of the things you had said about me being a traitor to the Clan," Ravenpaw finished meekly. Tigerstar felt too numb to react. He sighed. Voices whispered through his mind. He at first thought them to be the voices of the Tribe of Endless Hunting, but soon realized he had heard that high, ice breaking tone before...

**The following bit in italics does belong to me. However, it seems to me to be something that might have been included in the books. I dunno. You decide. By the way, I apologize for this chapter being so long. It's almost over, hons.**

_The harsh, yellow light illuminated Tigerstar's massive frame. Rain trickled down the sides of his face to drip to the hard ground at his paws. Beside him, Boulder was trembling at the thought of being so near BloodClan. He ignored the gray tomcat. Scourge was his only concern right now._

_"I am offering you the whole forest," he meowed. "From the forest to the moorlands. There's more prey there than four BloodClans could eat in a season. All of that will be yours, Scourge, if only you bring your warriors in to aid me."_

_"But what will become of you?" That voice...like the icy winds of leaf-bare...like the splintering of ice...so cold and empty sounding. "You've offered me something that I obviously could use, but you've said nothing about where you will go. If BloodClan rules this territory, you will have to leave, else be killed."_

_Tigerstar felt his gut knot up with hidden anxiety. He took a deep breath to hide it. Scourge let loose a soft, whining sound. Tigerstar realized he was...laughing! "You needn't fear me, Tigerstar," the tiny black tom mewed. "At least...not just yet. No, you are safe here...so long as the bargaining goes well. Now, the question. Answer it."_

_"I would join BloodClan, and perhaps rule the forest with you. In fat, that's my idea: Scourge and Tigerstar, ruling side by side. If you and I combine, there is nothing we can't do. And that is my offer."_

_Scourge purred thoughtfully, kneading the ground with his white paw. Tigerstar could plainly smell Boulder's fear-scent. He hoped the rest of BloodClan, whose gleaming eyes he could see blinking from the shadows around him, would not take that as a signal to attack. Finally, Scourge broke the silence. "I accept. I will kill this 'Firestar' cat, and any other cat who rises against us."_

_Tigerstar felt a wave of pride rise up inside his belly. "Bone, lead them back to their own territory," Scourge ordered. To Tigerstar, he added, "And don't forget, Tigerstar: We have a deal, you and I."_

_"I won't."_

_The rain splattered down the roof of the Twoleg nest nearby, drenching Bone and Tigerstar both. The dark tabby allowed himself to be escorted out by the white tomcat who was his near equal in size. As he padded across the Thunderpath with Boulder, he felt a second wave rise up inside of himself._

Firestar,_ he thought grimly,_ your hour has come. And this time, you won't be the cat on top.

_**.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-.**_

_BloodClan,_ Tigerstar mused thoughtfully. Strange. It had been moons since that word had even crossed his mind, much less in such a fashion. Then the dark tabby cat realized why he had seen what he had.

_BloodClan...Yes..._

**What is Tigerstar thinking of? You'll just have to keep reading and/or waiting to find out. Do you know what his plan will be? Do you like how I'm screwing with your head? Muahahaha!**

**Tigerstar: Er...Ruthie?**

**Don't spoil the mood, dear. Ruthie's being evil.**

**Tigerstar: There's a crowd of angry reviewers who want the next chapter. And for you to stop using cliffhangers at the end of almost every chapter. And just those general nutjobs who leave anonymous reviews that attack you for some random aspect of your story.**

**Oh. Great. Just great. Tigerstar, be a dear and write the next chapter for me. I've got midterm exams to finish studying for. (goes off, lugging a backpack of textbooks and stray papers behind her)**

**Tigerstar: Uh...(looks in confusion at the computer) O...kay? (mumbling to himself) Great StarClan, that Ruthie can be a pain in the tail some days! Sometimes I think I should just go off and (starts to mumble under his breath)**


	7. Tigerstar's Chapter

**Al right you pathetik furbalz. Thiz iz Tigerstar nd im riting thiz nex chaptur. Yu mite not like it but yu can kis my tale ok? Roothee's off doing sumthng els rite now so just sit bak relax nd njoy the chaptur.**

So Tigerstar went nd he unsheethd hiz clawz, rite? He ran out of the Tribz cave nd ran ntil he fownd sHarptuth. He growld "yu killd my frend nd now im gonna kill yu two." Sharptuth growld bak that he wood nevr fall too Tigerstar.

Suddnly Sharptuth koffd nd turnd into firstar he spat "Tigerstar im never gonna let yu take ovr teh forest. "But were not n the forest nemore" Tigerstar replide, bristelin. Firestar growld nd jumpd at Tigerstar but Tigerstar was to quik for him. "Ill kill yu if I hav two, kitypet" I hissd, "but I don't fel like fightin yu."

"So don't fight me,' was FIrestars replyn myow. "Nstead lets just have some nise freshkill." so Tigerstar nd firestar were eatin when firestar koffd agan nd turnd back nto sharptuth. Tigerstar was scard but then he remembrd how his aprentise nd the Trib were waitin for him, so he jumpd on firestar and bit his trhoat.

Firestar bled alot and finaly died. When he was dead Cliff came out of the grownd and said "tigerstar yu were very very brave. Bcause of yur bravry, i have cum bak to life Tigerstar was happy nd he nd cliff went back two the Trib.

Ravnpaw was waitin for tigerstar at teh cave so he cood tell him that the evil nasty stonetellr was ded from eatin deathberrys. then Tigerstar, Cliff nd Ravenpaw went back to the clans old territoree nd fownd out that firestar was missing nd thunderCLan needed a new, better leeder. Evry cat wnted Tigerstar too bee they're new leeder. he made Cliff his deppudy.

The Nd.

**Roothee: Tigerstar what hav yu bin doin this hole time. have yu writtn that chaptur like i** **askd yu to? Bla bla bla...**

**yes, Roothee. I wrote it just like yu askd me two. Chek it owt, pretty good, huh?**

**Roothie: (doesnt say anything) **


	8. Sharptooth and Sasha

**I would like to apologize for Tigerstar's behavior. I asked him to write the chapter for me, and when I checked up on him about an hour later, I found that he had not only _written _the next chapter, but _uploaded _it as well. **

**I've learned my lessons. First lesson: Tigerstar should not be trusted around my computer. Second lesson: Tigerstar needs to take a course in typing, as well as grammar and English. Third lesson: Tigerstar needs to un-learn how to use _This_ is the biggest lesson in my mind.**

**I've finished my midterms now, so hopefully it won't come to that again. Unless you actually liked his "chaptur." Then I have to say you're stranger than I am. And with that out of the way, we continue down to the next chapter...one that was _not_ written by Tigerstar, I might add.**

**And one final question, and perhaps Blackstar, you can answer this, since you got me Ravenpaw's eye color. What color eyes does Sasha have? I think they're amber, aren't they? Amber or blue...Hm.**

"BloodClan," Tigerstar breathed softly. Ravenpaw's ears twitched, and he turned to stare curiously at the big tabby beside him.

"BloodClan?" he echoed. "What do you want with them?They're moons away from here."

Tigerstar shook his head. He unsheathed his long claws almost pensively. Ravenpaw gazed down at the bared talons. "I don't want BloodClan," Tigerstar murmured. "I want their ideas. They used dog teeth to reinforce their claws. We could do the same with eagle beaks, only they would fit over our paws. With that kind of weaponry, we could easily rid the land of that lion-cat!"

"Tigerstar, you're either a genius, or completely mad," mewed Ravenpaw. His white-tipped tail gave a slight twitch. "But I must admit, I do like your plan. Let's tell Stoneteller!" He kneaded the ground with his paws eagerly.

"No. Stoneteller won't listen to me." Tigerstar stared thoughtfully at Ravenpaw's feet. They were larger than he last recalled, but still dwarfed by his own. "But he will listen to you. You've never protested his ways. Ravenpaw, if you told Stoneteller my plan, he might listen to you!"

Ravenpaw gave a startled jerk. "Wh—You...Tigerstar, are you really trusting me with this?" he managed to stammer. The massive tom nodded. "Then I won't let you down." Tigerstar let his amber gaze fall gently over Ravenpaw. Odd...he could only recall looking at a scattered few cats like that. Goldenflower. Bramblekit and Tawnykit. Sasha. Hawkkit and Mothkit. And now he found himself doing it to Ravenpaw. It was strange what time had done to him. Truly strange...

He watched Ravenpaw bound off in the direction of Stoneteller's den, eyes following the dark cat until his black pelt merged with the shadows, and his white tailtip was lost. He let out a sigh mingled with anxiety and excitement. If Ravenpaw could convince Stoneteller to use the eagle beaks like BloodClan had used dog fangs, Tigerstar would have his chance to avenge Cliff. And that was something he would always be ready for.

A soft nose nuzzled his side gently. He turned to see a brown kit-mother called Flight of Startled Heron. Her pale eyes were sympathetic as she rasped her tongue over his ear. "You were Cliff's friend," she observed. "Two scoops, one heart. I will miss him as well."

"I won't let that vile lion-cat go free," Tigerstar snarled. "He will pay for the damage he's done here." He turned to gaze at her. She reminded him faintly of Sasha, his rogue mate. Her fur was more brown than Sasha's honey, but it was still a charming color. "Your eyes," he meowed abruptly, "they tell me all. You've lost a mate or some kits to Sharptooth." Flight ducked her head.

"My mate," she whispered. Tigerstar let his long tail drape gently across her shoulders. He surprised himself so much, it was a wonder he didn't yank his tail away immediately. _I've no room to be taking on a new mate,_ he scolded himself angrily. _I've fathered kits in all Clans but WindClan!_ Flight pushed her muzzle into his dark pelt, accepting the comfort generously.

"I'm...sorry to hear," he managed finally. Flight rubbed her head against his flank, mouth open and drinking in Tigerstar's scent. The massive tom began to feel very uncomfortable. All he could think of was Sasha and how much she had appealed to him. He thought of her face over and over again. Ravenpaw saved the day with his approach.

Almost shamefully, Flight broke away and bolted back to the nursery tunnel, her tabby pelt starting to prickle with unease. Ravenpaw watched her flee curiously. "Is her name Flight for any particular reason?" he asked dryly. Tigerstar cuffed him over the ear. "Ack! Fine, you win! Listen, Tigerstar, Stoneteller sounded really interested about your plan. He's calling all the cave-guards together to discuss it. I think he likes it!"

Tigerstar felt a surge of pride and excitement flood his body. It took all his self-control not to throw back his head and yowl his joy to the cave roof. Instead, he turned to Ravenpaw and meowed steadily as he could, "Wonderful. You did well, Ravenpaw." The black loner's tail curled up in pleasure. Tigerstar nodded, shifting his gaze over to where the waterfall thundered. In the past moon, he had grown very accustomed to its ceaseless roar. It was almost like the Thunderpath, steady and unchanging. "By the by," he mused, "did you tell Stoneteller that it was _my_ plan, or _your _plan?"

"Mine, but you helped me develop it."

"Good call. You're rather bright, Ravenpaw."

Ravenpaw dipped his head to lick at the dab of white fur on his chest, grooming it in swift strokes of his pink tongue. Tigerstar purred softly. He had seen that habit before. Ravenpaw did it every time he was praised as a way to hide his shame. Some cats stuttered, some cats looked away, Ravenpaw tended to his personal hygiene. The dark warrior sighed peacefully.

"So, er, I guess we just wait now," Ravenpaw muttered. Tigerstar nodded, wrapping his tail over his paws. "StarClan grant this goes over well with the cave-hunters."

The word "StarClan" caused Tigerstar's heart to beat faster. It couldn't have been very long since he'd last heard the name of his ancestors' Clan; why would it excite him so much? He turned to Ravenpaw. "Yes, I said StarClan," growled the black cat. "_I_ haven't forgotten them."

"Neither have I!" Tigerstar protested. Ravenpaw gave his sleek head a scornful flick.

"Yes you have," he replied tartly. "The last time you were talking with Cliff, I heard you say 'Tribe forbid!' Another time, just as you were leaving with the other prey-hunters, you muttered that if the Tribe of Endless Hunting was good, you'd bring back more caught-prey than any other cat before."

Tigerstar felt his claws slide from their sheathes. "I never said any of those things!" he spat defensively.

"Really? Would you like to check with the rest of the Tribe and see if they've heard you say 'StarClan' in the past few weeks?"

The two toms prowled around each other, each eyes the other for a weak spot to attack. Tigerstar felt betrayed. _Tribe forb_—He froze, cutting off the thought before it was full formed. He...no, he hadn't! He broke away from Ravenpaw and studied himself in one of the pools that lay around the cave to study his reflection.

Gone were his bold, tabby stripes, replaced by a gross, streaky gray. He sat down and started to scratch away the mud coating on his pelt. Ravenpaw padded up behind him and put a paw over Tigerstar's. "Don't," he mewed gently. "I'm sorry. I was angry and—"

"No." Tigerstar cut his old apprentice off. "It's not your fault. It's true. I've forgotten StarClan. I suppose it's because they can't reach me here...and the Tribe's ancestors can, and they walk in my dreams in StarClan's place."

"We'll sleep outside tonight," Ravenpaw told him. "Away from the waterfall and the Tribe of Endless Hunting. We'll lie down beneath Silverpelt and let StarClan join us once more." His amber eyes were kind; the cat who had been a whisker away from attacking Tigerstar was gone. "How's that?"

"I'd like that." Tigerstar pushed aside the fact that it was likely below freezing outside the cave. He wanted to get out of the semidark, humid cave and free his ears from the roar of the falls. He wanted to sleep in Silverpelt's shine and greet his warrior ancestors. He gazed back at Ravenpaw, nodding. "Thank you."

"Tigerstar!"

Stoneteller stood behind the pair, his emerald gaze even. The cave-guards stood in formation behind him. "Follow me. Ravenpaw, you as well. Both of you must join us."

**Because I just _know_ someone is going to tell me "_Dawn_'s allegiances say Stoneteller has amber eyes!" I'll say this: Read _Moonrise_ again. When he is first brought in, Stoneteller has green eyes. And I quote:**

"**Then he spotted Crag again, emerging from the far passage and padding across the cave floor toward the tight group of forest cats. He was followed by another cat, long bodied and skinny as a WindClan warrior. So much mud plastered his fur that Stormfur couldn't make out what color it was underneath, _but his eyes were a deep and glowing green._"**

"Where are we going, Stoneteller?" Ravenpaw asked.

"We are going to the Cave of Pointed Stones, where the Tribe of Endless Hunting speaks loudest." Stoneteller flicked his tail and started back towards the deepest recesses of the cavern. Tigerstar followed, a little put off by how he had just finished proclaiming his love and loyalty to StarClan only to find out he must listen to the Tribe of Endless Hunting again.

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

"When the Tribe of Endless Hunting calls, we come to listen," Stoneteller mewed rhythmically. Tigerstar shifted uncomfortably as Ravenpaw pressed closer to him. He pictured Flight—no, Sasha!—pressing close.

"In rock and pool, in air and light on water, through fall of prey and cry of kit, through scrape of claw and beat of blood, we hear you," the cave-guards murmured. Tigerstar shivered at the eerie, chanting tone that rang in every cat's voice.

"Tigerstar, Ravenpaw, step forwards."

Tigerstar curled his tail around Ravenpaw's to keep the young cat by his side. They were in the Cave of Pointed Stones, a place that Tigerstar never could have imagined, even as a kit. Spurs of rock hung down everywhere from the ceiling and poked up from the floor of the cave, water dribbling down their sides and into a pool. The waterfall's deafening thunder had been reduced to a low murmur, like the purr of a queen to her kits.

"Don't stray," Tigerstar murmured in his old apprentice's ear. "And stay brave." He added the last part, for Ravenpaw had started to tremble all over. Tigerstar knew how he felt. It was like being at Mothermouth...that same presence of something far beyond his grasp.

The two tomcats leapt in unison onto the rocky table where Stoneteller sat. Framed in the spooky light, he looked more fearsome than Ravenpaw remembered Tigerstar ever looking. The Tribe Healer waved his tail for them to sit down.

"Gaze into the pool," he ordered softly. Tigerstar obeyed. His amber eyes flew wide with alarm. Beside him, Ravenpaw began to bristle, his short fur prickling against Tigerstar's flank like the claws of a tick. They stared into the pool as though hypnotized.

An eagle's beak was floating in the water.

"The Tribe of Endless Hunting has shown us the way," Stoneteller murmured. "Tomorrow, the prey-hunters will bring in more hawks and eagles than ever before." His green eyes glowed faintly in the low light. "We will rid ourselves of Sharptooth once and for all."

Tigerstar wanted to thank StarClan in his mind, but he thought better. Out in the open, StarClan watched him. But here...in the Cave of Pointed Stones...the Tribe of Endless Hunting walked his mind. He sent a silent, final prayer to the Tribe's ancestors. Final, because he knew that tonight, StarClan would have a few words for him.

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

Bluestar dipped her head, acknowledging Tigerstar's bold plan. "I would expect nothing less from you," she meowed. "You're doing well, Tigerstar. Very well, indeed. I'm proud of the changes you've made."

Ravenpaw stepped up beside Tigerstar. "What I can't understand is why you didn't know about the plan, Bluestar," he mewed, confusion etched in his every word. "I mean, don't StarClan see all?"

"Tigerstar," Bluestar prompted. The dark tabby nodded.

Tigerstar still couldn't believe that Ravenpaw was walking in dreams with him. He and the black cat had fallen asleep curled close, yes, but only to keep warm. Not to share dreams. So why was Ravenpaw here, speaking with Bluestar and the rest of StarClan's ranks?

And the forest. Why was it that every time he walked this dream, he found the ruined forest? Bluestar's gaze held no answers, and no questions, either. Tigerstar felt his pelt ruffle at the sight of the fallen trees, torn earth, and frosty rocks.

"Ravenpaw, where we were, StarClan couldn't follow. We had entered the land of the Tribe of Endless Hunting." Bluestar nodded calmly, her ice-blue gaze subdued. "I...think it was because of the waterfall. The Tribe speaks through water. StarClan speak through stars." He turned his gaze back to the gray queen. "Tell us, Bluestar...are we on the right path?"

"No."

Tigerstar and Ravenpaw both stumbled backwards in shock. Bluestar continued, "No. While you were destined to find the Tribe and learn their ways...they are not the cats you must save." Tigerstar started to bristle angrily.

"You misled us!" he yowled angrily.

"I said StarClan would not lead," Bluestar pointed out icily. Tigerstar felt the hot fury that had pulsed through his body freeze and melt away in the frost of her blue glare. The StarClan cat continued without any trace of her anger. "True to our word, we have followed."

"Then if we were never supposed to find the Tribe," Ravenpaw mused, "that means we don't have to fight Sharptooth, right?"

"Wrong!" snapped Tigerstar. "That beast killed Cliff! I won't let Sharptooth get away from me this time! I'll kill that vile disgrace to LionClan if it takes my last six lives!" He glared down at Ravenpaw. "Right?" he mewed mockingly.

"Wrong." Bluestar's tail flicked across her silvery-gray paws. "As badly as you may want it, Tigerstar, you are not the cat to kill Sharptooth." She got slowly to her paws and motioned for the toms to follow her. Tigerstar gave Ravenpaw a swat with his tail and followed.

Bluestar led them away from the destroyed forest clearing, and up into the realms of Silverpelt. Ravenpaw gazed around with wide, amber eyes, taking in the eventual home of all forest cats. Tigerstar knew where Bluestar was leading, and he raced ahead of her to the pool. He waited while she drew her tail across the surface of the waters.

"This is the cat who will be Sharptooth's downfall."

Tigerstar studied the image closely. He'd seen that cat before. Strong RiverClan scent drifted off the water. He tilted his head up to look for Bluestar's reaction. "Isn't that—?" he began. Bluestar nodded. "So they survived?" Another nod. "And now that one's going to...?" Nod. "And not me."

"Yes."

Tigerstar grunted and lifted his head away from the silvery glow. "Well, good luck to her," he growled. "She'll need it, from what I've seen."

"She will. But she will do it."

Tigerstar glanced back at Ravenpaw. The black tomcat gave a clueless shrug. He turned back to Bluestar. "If that's all you have to show us," he began. Bluestar nodded. "Then it was refreshing as always to see you again, Bluestar." He expected some anger from Bluestar at his dripping sarcasm. Her reaction surprised him greatly.

"And you, Tigerstar." The silver she-cat rubbed her muzzle along his. Tigerstar was reminded of Sasha. Not Flight. He almost sighed with relief. He pulled back to see that Bluestar had become that gorgeous tawny she-cat. Her eyes twinkled.

Sasha opened her mouth and uttered the same parting words she had so many moons and lives ago, when Tigerstar had been just the rogue cat Tigerclaw, escaping from his old Clan. She spoke the same words she had to ShadowClan's future leader: "I'll wait for you forever, Tigerstar."

Warmth surged through the tabby warrior's body and he pressed close to his old mate. Yes...this was how it was meant to be. Tigerstar and Sasha...She was waiting for him still, he could feel it. Sasha pulled back. "I love you, Tigerstar," she mewed, and became Bluestar once more. The silver-muzzle queen smiled.

"Now there's a cat you hardly find in nine lives, much less eight," she mused. Tigerstar nodded, still tingling from Sasha's warm pelt so close to his own. "She's grieving now, you know. At least, she will be until she awakes."

"Then...that..."

"_I_ didn't touch you."

Tigerstar let the words sink into his mind. He swayed lightly on his paws. Ravenpaw gave a muffled purr. Bluestar padded forwards to touch noses with the black tom. "You've grown well, Ravenpaw," she murmured. Then she dipped her head in dismissal.

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

"Ooh! The look on your face, Tigerstar!"

"That's enough, Ravenpaw."

"You were so moony when you saw your little Sasha!"

"I know. Let it drop."

" 'I'll wait for you forever, Tigerstar.' "

"Ravenpaw, cut the fresh-kill."

"But you were so cute together!"

The dark tabby swiped out with a sheathed paw, knocking Ravenpaw into a stunted, leafless bush. The black cat struggled, growling angrily. Tigerstar clucked his tongue in mock sympathy. "Oh, dear," he mewed. "Did I do that? How careless of me. I can't imagine how on earth I could do something like that on accident, much less on purpose."

"All right! I get it! I'm sorry already! Now get me out of this thing!"

Tigerstar shook his head slowly as if he were scolding a naughty kit. "Stop thrashing like that," he meowed. "You're only getting yourself more tangled. Now, move your paw—yes, that one—move it over this way a little. There. That got it. Now move the other—yes, that's it." Ravenpaw dropped down, shaking his rumpled pelt vigorously.

"Fine. You win, Tigerstar." The black loner glanced in the direction of the Tribe's cave. "The prey-hunters should be back with the birds soon. We'd better hurry and get our pick of the beaks."

"Before we do, though," Tigerstar meowed, "there's something I'm curious about. Stoneteller acted as though this whole plan was _mine_. What _exactly_ did you tell him, Ravenpaw?"

Ravenpaw grinned, flicking Tigerstar cheekily with his white tailtip. "I told him you didn't think he'd listen to you because he didn't trust you anymore, and that I was asked to deliver the plan to him."

"What did he say to that?" asked Tigerstar.

"He gave me this funny look, and said that his trust in you had never faltered and that he would have eagerly accepted such a plan from a brilliant prey-hunter like you." The black cat purred. "And I'm not making any of this up. Ask Stoneteller yourself when we get back."

"I think I will." Ravenpaw's expression didn't change; he passed Tigerstar's lie detector test. "But let's hurry back. My paws are freezing, and I'd like to get back to the warm cave soon." Ravenpaw gave Tigerstar a playful cuff.

"Fine. Tag!"

The two former ThunderClan cats raced towards the waterfall. Tigerstar felt his dream come back in one warm, energizing tide. Sasha's face, her fur, her voice, all merging into one perfect she-cat, telling him she'd wait for him. His paws felt light as air.

**Aww...Tiggerstar's in luff!**

**Tigerstar: I most certainly am not! And what have I told you about calling me Tiggerstar?**

**Sasha: Oh, lighten up, Tiggerstar. (bats his ear)**

**Tigerstar: Oh...kay...**

**X3 Dawww...**

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

Tigerstar wrapped his toes around the smooth edge of the eagle beak he held. The beak rose up in a gentle curve, ending in a lethal point. He grinned. _Just like Scourge's claws: unnaturally sharp._ His paws had been too big to fit inside the beak of a hawk. With great flourish, Rock had presented him with the beaks from two huge, golden eagles.

Beside him, Ravenpaw lifted his paws curiously. "This is definitely new," he muttered softly. "Still, if it's going to save the Tribe..."

"That's the spirit, Ravenpaw!" Tigerstar gave the black he-cat a rough nudge with his shoulder. Instead of stumbling back, Ravenpaw rolled with the blow and leapt at Tigerstar, shedding his beak-claws. The Tribe gasped, but Tigerstar knew better. The huge tabby slipped his paws free as well and caught Ravenpaw. The two rolled around together, giving fake battle cries and curses.

Stoneteller yowled, and two cave-guards broke up the playful skirmish. Tigerstar opened his mouth to protest, when a thunderous roar shook the cave. Every cat froze with fear. Sharptooth had returned!

Tigerstar flicked his tail to Ravenpaw, and both tomcats donned their beak-claws. They raced forwards. "Tribe!" Tigerstar shouted. "Now's the time we've been waiting for and preparing for! Rally to me!" He threw back his head and yowled the ThunderClan battle cry. Ravenpaw echoed his fearsome voice, and steadily, the whole Tribe joined in.

Cave-guards slid their paws into beaks both torn from fresh-kill and dug up from old catches. They raced forwards, slashing out at the lion-cat intruder. Tigerstar latched onto Sharptooth's face, just as Cliff had done the day he died. From up close, Tigerstar could see that faint scars traced the beast's muzzle and brow, trophies from battles long passed. He felt awed by the wild fire that blazed in the lion-cat's eyes, and couldn't help dipping his head in the respect of two worthy adversaries.

Sharptooth let out the roar of a breaking storm and shook its head wildly. Tigerstar sunk his beak-claws into the tawny fur that surrounded him, holding on for dear life. He felt a presence beside him, and a voice whispered in his ear, _Strike true, Tigerstar!_

_Cliff,_ he thought.

Sharptooth slowed its furious lashing head and squinted angrily at Tigerstar with its deep gray eyes. The lion-cat snarled low, and Tigerstar returned the rumble, feeling the combined growls hum through the air like distant thunder. In that one, frozen moment, Sharptooth gazed deeply into Tigerstar's eyes, and dipped its head ever so slightly, acknowledging the other feline's bravery. Tigerstar was awed, and almost loosed his beak-claws.

Suddenly, the lion-cat whipped its head to the side, faster than a striking adder. Tigerstar was flung away, just as Cliff had been. The dark tabby yowled an angry curse at the beast before his head slammed hard against the wall. Blackness washed over him, burning with brilliant light, like the fire that had destroyed the forest those moons ago...

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

_Life given, _a voice murmured in the silvery shadows that surrounded Tigerstar. The dark tom looked around to find himself in the Cave of Pointed Stones. Moonlight shone down into the pool. Tigerstar gazed down.

He saw himself, crumpled and bleeding on the cave floor, while faint-sounding voices cried out in chorus with deep, bellowing roars. _Is this what happens when Stoneteller loses a life?_ he wondered, for Cliff had told him that the Tribe Healer had been given nine lives by the Tribe of Endless Hunting.

_Life taken,_ another voice hissed.

Then, like the cave-guards' chanting, many voices combined in one high, eerie chant: _In blood and sweat, in shadow and light, in the heat of battle and chill of sickness, in the slash of claw and rasp of dying breath, we see you._

Tigerstar looked up to see Cliff standing before him. The tom's eyes shone with the silver light of the pool's reflection. "You have left one calling," he meowed. "The Tribe of Endless Hunting see you. In life and death, in health and sickness, in brightest glory and darkest hour, we see you."

_We see you,_ the chorus mewed.

"You have given your life that others may live," Cliff continued. "The Tribe of Endless Hunting reward you, and we grant you life." His eyes gleamed with a friendly light. "Now go, Tigerstar. Live this new life with strength and justice!"

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

Tigerstar jolted awake to see Stoneteller standing over him. "You live once more," he observed. Tigerstar staggered to his paws. "The battle rages still. Your...apprentice fights with the strength and determination of many cats."

The dark tabby followed Stoneteller's pointing tail to where Sharptooth crouched, surrounded by furious Tribe cats. _Ravenpaw!_ Tigerstar spotted the young cat perched atop the lion-cat's shoulders. Ravenpaw's beak-claws were stained red. His face was twisted into a furious snarl as he grappled with Sharptooth. Tigerstar felt a rush of pride and raced towards the fight.

"Tigerstar!" Ravenpaw yowled joyfully. Tigerstar gave a wordless yowl of joy and rage, a sound that said, _I'm happy to see you too, but there are more important matters at paw._ Ravenpaw got the message and dragged his beak-claws through Sharptooth's pelt. Tigerstar leapt back at Sharptooth's face and drove his beak-claw in a solid, red line down the broad muzzle.

Sharptooth, covered from head to tail in red slashes, gave a final roar and fled. Ravenpaw was tossed from its tawny back to land with a thud beside Tigerstar. He was panting, and his amber eyes still burned fiercely with the light of battle. As the lion-cat's shape blurred into the distance, Tigerstar laid his tail on Ravenpaw's shoulders.

"You did well, Ravenpaw," he praised, and was pleased to see that Ravenpaw kept his head out of his chest.

"Thank you, Tigerstar."

"A warrior couldn't have done better," the dark tabby added meaningfully. Ravenpaw blinked up at him in disbelief. Tigerstar turned away from his former apprentice. "Stoneteller," he called. The Healer came up with all the pride and dignity of a stiff, battle-scarred elder.

"Yes, Tigerstar."

Tigerstar let his amber gaze lock with Stoneteller's green. "I wish to ask a favor of you."

"What is your request?"

"I wish to invite StarClan into your Tribe's cave. I would like my warrior ancestors to look down upon myself and Ravenpaw for something very important."

A few gasps rose up from the assembled Tribe. Tigerstar understood their shock. It was a bold thing he did, asking for unfamiliar warriors to be admitted into the sacred realm of the Tribe of Endless Hunting. He half expected Stoneteller to refuse. But there was a new respect gleaming in the Healer's eyes, and he dipped his head in assent. Tigerstar returned the nod and took a pace back from Ravenpaw.

"Ravenpaw," he began, "are you ready to receive your warrior name?"


	9. Ravenflight!

**Tigerstar: Ruthie, some of them are angry...**

**Yeah, well, if they can't appreciate my writing style, they can go read someone else's fanfiction!**

**Ravenpaw: Can we move this along? I'm waiting. In suspense. And that's not good for me. (unsheathes claws) Or you, Ruthie.**

**Tigerstar: Keep your fur on, Ravenpaw. Ruthie, let's move it along now.**

**Gotcha! After much consulting with my friends and much posting "-pokes siggy-" on Neopets message boards (my siggy read "Neomail me Ravenpaw's warrior name!") I decided. What is it? Read and discover the magicness of it all. Fwee! Congratulations to Nameless Nightmare for guessing Ravenpaw's warrior name!**

"I—Tigerstar..." Ravenpaw's eyes were huge. "How...you..."

"I asked you a question, Ravenpaw," Tigerstar reminded him. "Answer it."

Ravenpaw closed his eyes and took a slow, deep breath. He uncurled his toes and tossed his beak-claws aside. Tigerstar did the same; this was a StarClan ritual, to be carried out like a warrior under StarClan. Ravenpaw opened his eyes and gazed back at Tigerstar, all traces of previous shock gone. "Yes."

Tigerstar tilted his head back, staring up where he knew Silverpelt resided in the sky. "I, Tigerstar, warrior of StarClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." He focused back on Ravenpaw. "Ravenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

He saw confusion flicker in Ravenpaw's eyes. He knew. He had called himself first a warrior, not a leader, and said he was of StarClan to make it all more strange. He had also said 'your Clan' rather than 'this Clan', for they had no real Clan to belong to anymore. He willed the young cat to respond without breaking the tradition. Ravenpaw seemed to receive the mental prod. "I do," he meowed, his fur bristling with excitement.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name: Ravenpaw, from this moment you will be known as Ravenflight. StarClan honors your bravery and your agility, and we welcome you as a full warrior of your Clan." He rested his muzzle on the newly named Ravenflight's bowed head. The black tom gave Tigerstar's shoulder a respectful lick, purring too hard to speak. "Ravenflight! Ravenflight!" Tigerstar chanted, flicking his tail for the Tribe to join him in hailing the new warrior.

"Ravenflight! Ravenflight!" Stoneteller chorused. The whole Tribe followed his lead, yowling Ravenflight's new name in tribute. Ravenflight gazed back at Tigerstar, gratitude filling his tawny eyes. Tigerstar rubbed heads with his former apprentice.

"You fought well, Ravenflight," he murmured. "You've deserved this for a long time, and now you're getting it. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Tigerstar," Ravenflight mewed softly.

"Ravenflight! Ravenflight!" Tigerstar looked down at the voices of squealing kits. He saw the Tribe kits Ravenflight had tended and played with. Their bright eyes were filled with new respect and joy. Ravenflight dipped his head to nuzzle them all. Tigerstar lifted his head again.

"In the tradition of our ancestors," he meowed, making himself heard over the excited murmurs, "Ravenflight must sit in silent vigil until dawn, and guard the cave while we sleep."

"It's not even sunset!" some cat complained.

"Then until the sun sets, we will feast in honor of Ravenflight," Stoneteller told the anonymous voice. He turned back to Tigerstar. "If that is acceptable?" Tigerstar dipped his head in assent. Cheers rose up from the assembled Tribe.

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

**And now we'll switch to Ravenpaw—**

**Ravenflight: Hey!**

**Sorry. Raven_flight_'s point of view for added interest.**

**Tigerstar: That's better. Give me a break for once! If you need me, I'll be off settling down with Sasha and a good piece of fresh-kill. (goes off)**

_Ravenflight,_ he thought, feeling a thrill of pride run through his heart. _I'm a warrior now...I never thought I'd ever get my warrior name._ Ravenflight gazed gratefully at Tigerstar, hoping his eyes expressed the thanks he could never speak enough of. _And even more, I never thought Tigerstar would be the one giving it to me._ The dark tabby flicked his tail over the new warrior's ear.

"Come on, Ravenflight," he murmured. "Grab yourself some fresh-kill and eat. You don't have to be silent just yet." Ravenflight nodded, eagerly stepping around his kit friends. One of them hopped onto his back and licked the side of his ear. It took Ravenflight a few heartbeats to realize what the kit had done.

There was a nick in his ear.

Ravenflight had to think for a while to recall where it had come from. Tigerstar had done it, right before they had found their way to the Moonstone. He had gotten angry and attacked Ravenflight, then Ravenpaw. The black tomcat twitched his ears. "Stop that! I'm ticklish there!" he mewed in an attempt to get the kit to stop running its tongue over the nick. He wanted to forget the old Tigerstar.

The kit, while it did not stop licking, moved over to the other ear. "Are you ticklish here?" it asked cheekily. Ravenflight squirmed.

"Yes! It's even worse there! Stop it, you silly furball!"

The kit's mother came over and lifted the young cat from Ravenflight's shoulders. She set it down and proceeded to lecture it quite sternly. "Don't bother the new warrior," she ordered. "I'm sure he's got a lot of things he must do tonight, so don't get under his paws!"

"I'm going to be a warrior when I grow up!" another kit squealed.

"No, you'll be a prey-hunter. We have no warriors in our Tribe."

"I'll be a cave-guard. Is that like a warrior, Ravenflight?" the first kit asked.

Ravenflight nuzzled the kit gently. "In your world, yes, it is."

The kit gave a yowl of triumph. Its mother dipped her head gratefully to Ravenflight before herding her kits away. The black tom heaved a sigh of relief. He loved the little kits, but frankly, they were a huge pawful. He spotted Tigerstar sitting a ways off, sharing with Flight. He couldn't help a purr. _Tigerstar's quite the romancer. Has he forgotten Sasha so quickly?_

Then Ravenflight noticed Tigerstar's uneasily prickling pelt and twitching ears. _Or is it Flight who's forgotten her mate?_ he wondered. He padded over just in time to see Flight give Tigerstar a very affectionate lick. The dark tabby's amber eyes shouted 'Help me!' Ravenflight sat down to make his presence known.

"So Tigerstar, who's this?" he asked, his voice carrying no emotion.

"Oh, er...This is—"

"I'm Flight," the she-cat answered, cutting Tigerstar off. She sat back down, her back to Ravenflight. She continued in a lower voice, "It's all right if you want to leave. Just please...father my kits before you go." _She sounds so desperate,_ Ravenflight observed. "I'll name them after you and your to-be, even. You said you were once called Tigerclaw? If I have two toms, I'll call them Claw of Strong Tiger and Flight of Swift Raven."

**You know what I just realized? Giving him the name of Ravenflight could be taken that Tigerstar named him after the cat Flight. o.0 Well...you peoples know better than that, don't you?**

**Ravenflight: Please say yes!**

"Flight, please, I've told you—"

"I know. There's another she-cat out there. But she doesn't have to know about us!"

Ravenflight cleared his throat loudly. Flight jumped and whirled around. "It's rude to eavesdrop," she hissed, pushing her muzzle against his. Ravenflight pushed back, his eyes blazing. He wasn't going to let this pushy queen ruin his special night by forcing Tigerstar into a relationship.

"And I say it's rude to force yourself onto some other cat," he retorted angrily. "The warrior code forbids you to pressure another cat into having kits with you!"

"We have no such code in the mountains!"

Ravenflight tried a different approach. "Why do you want it so badly?" he asked her. "I mean, look at all the strong, handsome toms around here—that are a part of your Tribe as well! Why are you so bent on Tigerstar? What does he have that you so desperately want?"

"I love him," Flight replied simply.

"Well, I think it's plain and obvious he doesn't love you."

Flight snarled and flung herself at Ravenflight. The black warrior caught her flailing paws and tossed her off of himself in one neat and easy motion. The Tribe she-cat screeched and leapt for him again. This time, a cave-guard cut her off. Ravenflight relaxed his taut muscles and turned back to Tigerstar.

"Thank you," was all the dark cat said.

Ravenflight rolled his eyes and settled down in front of Tigerstar. He took a bite of the half-eaten rabbit. "What's with you, Tigerstar?" he asked in a low voice, though he realized no cat would have heard him over Flight's angry spitting. "Why didn't you tell her no? You're easily twice her size, and StarClan knows how many times her strength! Don't tell me you actually like her!"

Tigerstar's amber eyes blazed fiercely, and he spat, "Are you completely mousebrained, Ravenflight? You were there in my—in our dream! You know I can't forget Sasha!"

"What about Goldenflower?"

The dark tom twitched his ears. "Oh. _Her._" He rolled his eyes. "I'm not too sensitive towards that ginger demon. She mothered Tawnykit and Bramblekit, yes, but what else did she do for me? Nothing! When Bluestar exiled me, she said nothing!"

"You expected her to stand up for you?" Ravenflight asked dryly. Tigerstar shook his head.

"No, not at all. But she wouldn't even look at me. She didn't even say a word! Sasha...She's different. She didn't want a part of ShadowClan, but she told me she'd wait for me, and when Scourge had control and there were no more Clans, she and I were going to live together." He sighed happily. "Goldenflower had my kits. Sasha had my love."

"I don't like you as a romantic cat," Ravenflight grumbled. "You're really soppy, you know? I can't help wondering how you'll be if we ever see Sasha again." He started to leave, but Tigerstar snagged his tail and pulled him back.

"Fine. We won't talk about love," he meowed. "Let's talk about Sharptooth. After I was killed, what happened? Give me a blow-by-blow. I want to hear how my old apprentice used what I taught him. It's a mentor thing."

Ravenflight felt his pelt prickle with excitement and his pulse begin to roar at the memory of the battle. "I say you go down, and I knew you had more lives left, but I was still pretty scared," he explained, glancing around excitedly. A memory came back to him of his first Gathering. He had held every listening apprentice in suspense while he told his story of the battle with RiverClan. Judging by the interest in Tigerstar's amber eyes, Ravenflight still had that talent. He milked it for all he could.

"I froze up like a scared bird," the black warrior continued. "I felt cold and hot at the same time. Stoneteller came up and told me he would protect you until you came around, so I put all my trust in that old, white-whiskered tom. Sharptooth roared again, almost deafening me. But it was like that was my signal. I knew you would be okay, so I rallied the Tribe to me and jumped at that lion-cat."

"Impressive. Where's all this sudden courage coming from, now?"

Ravenflight didn't feel like mentioning the fact that he nearly made dirt on himself at the sound of the roar. Very cowardly. Tigerstar wouldn't want to hear about that. But he knew what the other cat _did_ want to hear. "I admit, I was pretty scared...but I heard some cat's voice behind me. It was Cliff, I know it was. He told me to attack, and that he would take care of you."

"Cliff restored me to life..."

"I suppose. But I jumped right onto Sharptooth's neck and dug in my claws—his fur was thicker than yours and mine combined! He tried to shake me off, and he almost did, but I held on as tight as I could. When he stopped, I started to climb up onto his back. Once I'd made it up there, some of the Tribe cats were starting to get scared. I sunk my claws in as deep as I could, and that bright red blood started streaming down Sharptooth's shoulders. He shook his head, and the drops scattered all over me, red on black! That's when you ran over."

"Magnificent."

Ravenflight struggled to keep his head from dipping down to his chest. That was an _apprentice_ habit, and he wasn't an apprentice anymore. Tigerstar gave him a rough lick behind the ear. "You did well, Ravenflight," he meowed. "Back in the forest, ShadowClan and ThunderClan would fight over a cat like you."

The black tom felt a surge of pride and happiness run through his body. Suddenly, sitting vigil all night didn't seem like such a heavy task. In fact, it seemed almost easy now. Ravenflight could hardly wait for the final tradition that would seal his new life as a warrior.

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

The waterfall pounded in a steady, droning roar, its spray beading up on the pelt of the black cat that stood before it. The cat gazed down pensively at the smooth, flat stones beneath the water, worn flat by the endless force of the falls. The tom shivered, fluffing up his damp fur to better hold the heat to his body. It was a chilly night to begin, and being wet did not improve matters.

Stoneteller had agreed to let Ravenflight sit vigil alone, despite the angry murmurs of the cave-guards, most of whom couldn't recall ever sleeping at night. Ravenflight felt that the old tom now had a greater respect for the two forest cats, after seeing them openly risk themselves to help the Tribe.

He shivered again. _I'll be lucky if I don't catch a cold here,_ he thought. _Great StarClan! But it would be worth it..._He sighed, thinking of Tigerstar and Flight. _Why did he name me Ravenflight? Why not something else, like Ravenpelt or Ravenwing? Tigerstar said he didn't love Flight...but was I named to remember her? _

Ravenflight shook his head. _No, it can't be like that. During the ceremony, he said StarClan honors my agility. Ravens can fly fast. I can't be named for that she-cat. Tigerstar wouldn't do that. He's different now._

The dark tomcat flattened his ears at the thought of Flight. How must her mate feel, being left for some outsider cat? Why hadn't he come to fight Tigerstar for 'stealing' his mate? Did the Tribe have some rule where any kit-mother could be mated by any tom? _They must be even stranger than I though. Still, the sooner we get out of here, the better. Barley must be so worried; I disappeared without any warning, just when his old Clan entered the forest. I hope he's not too worried about me._

Ravenflight sat at the cave entrance through the night. Dawnbreak was moons in coming. When Tigerstar finally padded up behind him, the black warrior could not feel his paws, and his fur was soaked through. He was tired, numb, and wet. He obeyed without question as Tigerstar led him back to the warm nest, brought him fresh-kill, and started to lick him dry.

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

**And now we go back to Tigerstar.**

**Tigerstar: (looks up) My name?**

**Ravenflight: Yeah, I did the story. Now it's your turn! (gets behind him and starts to push) C'mon, you lazy furball! I finished my vigil. Now you get to have all the action.**

**Tigerstar: But...but Sasha and I haven't finished!**

**Tough luck, kitty-boy! Back to the fanfiction with you! (picks him up and lobs him at the computer screen)**

**Sasha: Have fun, Tiggerstar! XD**

Tigerstar knew they would have to leave soon, but Ravenflight needed a few days to rest up and recover. The black cat had been drenched and cold at the end of his vigil. He was still asleep, and sunhigh had come. Tigerstar gave specific orders to a to-be on how to care for the new warrior and left to be on his own for a while.

The dark tabby tom slipped out of the Tribe's cave and out into the strengthening sunlight. Leaf-bare was coming to a close now; he could already smell the fresh newleaf breezes starting to creep around the mountain. He had to be careful now, for the river was starting to rise in flood. Slowly, Tigerstar made his way up and out of the bowl of the valley. Standing at the top, he opened his mouth slightly and let the breeze drift across his scent glands.

And caught a trace of Clan scents!

The massive tabby warrior felt his heart twinge at the familiar scents he had longed to drink in for so many moons now. Wet, fishy RiverClan. Dry, airy WindClan. ShadowClan, heavy with secrets and damp territory. And ThunderClan...sweet, sweet ThunderClan. He nearly ran to greet the cats, but stopped himself. If they were from the Clans, they shouldn't see him. He was dead to them.

Tigerstar whipped around and fled. He raced back to the Tribe's cave. Ravenflight was sitting up in his scoop, giving himself a good wash. Tigerstar skidded to a halt in front of the black tomcat. "Ravenflight, we must leave now!" he hissed urgently. Ravenflight did not miss the fear that blazed in his amber eyes, and nodded. Together, the two toms darted out of the cave, and away from the Tribe.

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

"Why are we running, Tigerstar?" Ravenflight panted.

"There are other cats coming," the dark tabby replied, leaping over a stone in his path. "Forest cats!" Ravenflight's amber eyes gleamed, but the light inside them died instantly at Tigerstar's withering glare. "_Think_, Ravenflight! I'm supposed to be _dead_! If they see me walking around, what do you think their reaction will be?"

"Kill first, ask questions later."

"Exactly. So we must leave now!"

"Where are we going to go, Tigerstar? Not back to the Tribe, not back to the forest, not back to the sun-drown water...Where?"

Tigerstar skidded to a halt, his huge paws spraying up the slushy snow that covered the ground. He was breathing hard and heavily, and his paws stung with the force he had pounded the ground with. He hadn't had enough time to really think about that. Ravenflight paused beside him. The pair gazed into each other's eyes.

"There must be some territory," Tigerstar meowed. "Some place where we can live together in safety." He turned back to the Tribe's territory. "What we need to do is go the opposite way we came. Come on." He turned and started to pad away. Ravenflight hesitated for a heartbeat, watching him walk, then followed up behind him.

"Do you really think there's a place out there for us, Tigerstar?" Ravenflight asked. Tigerstar twitched his tail.

"There _must_ be, Ravenflight," he replied.

"And what about the cats StarClan wants us to save? Do you think that's where they are?"

"I'm not sure." Tigerstar heaved a sigh and scrambled up the rock ledge. He held out his tail for Ravenflight to grip. "But I shared a dream with Bluestar once, and we were in that same ruined forest...I wanted to fight her, but then eyes started to shine from the shadows. Wherever these needy cats are, so is that same forest."

"How far could it possibly be?"

"Knowing StarClan, it may very well be on the other side of the world. But we have to keep pushing on. StarClan will show us the way...eventually."

Ravenflight said nothing, but he pressed his pelt against Tigerstar's. It was a simple gesture of comfort, a way of saying without words, _I'll be with you to the end._ Tigerstar was grateful to have such a caring young cat with him for the longrun.

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

The shadows were heavy, and Ravenflight was not with him. Tigerstar padded silently along the path, wondering where he was. A forest, yes, but this one was whole...and dark. The only light came from the strange fungus that clung to the trees. The air was thick with the stench of death and decay. Tigerstar shivered slightly. _StarClan...are you here?_

Suddenly the brush beside the path rustled. Tigerstar leapt away, hackles rising as his ears pressed flat against his skull. He opened his mouth and caught a familiar scent, tinged with fear. The dark tabby let out a short growl of impatience. "Darkstripe, get out where I can see you!"

"T-Tigerstar!" The silver-striped tabby scrabbled through the bush's tangled branches and stood before the large tom. "I didn't know you walked this forest! I've never scented you here before! Please, stay! I want to walk these woods with you!" He pressed against Tigerstar's pelt, but the massive tabby brushed him away.

"Where are we, Darkstripe?" he asked.

"I don't know. The gray fool Graystripe turned on me during the battle with BloodClan so many moons ago. I woke up in the middle of these woods." His yellow eyes were fearful. "I've been wandering here for moons and moons...scenting ShadowClan, but never seeing any cat. I'm so glad you're here!"

Tigerstar curled his lip, feeling his old self surface. He landed a blow on the side of the cowardly tomcat's head, knocking him down. He pinned Darkstripe down, snarling in his face, "I don't know where we are, Darkstripe, but StarClan help me, I'm getting out!"

"I've tried. As soon as I got here, I chose one direction. I've been walking the same direction ever since, without stopping, and I've gotten nowhere." He sniffed the air curiously. "There's Raggedstar," he mewed. "I've tried talking to him, but he doesn't listen. He keeps telling me we all walk this forest alone."

Tigerstar looked around. "Is there prey here?"

"No. But I've never been hungry the whole time I've been here."

"Water?"

"Never been thirsty."

"Dens?"

"Never been tired."

Tigerstar felt a sick feeling of dread rise up in his belly. Now he knew were he was. Crookedstar had told him that had Tigerstar not apologized to Ravenpaw those many moons ago, he would have walked in different skies than StarClan. _And Crookedstar didn't seem to know what those different skies would be! StarClan can't see here!_ He started as Darkstripe meowed his name.

"Tigerstar! Are you okay? You're starting to shake."

Tigerstar flicked his head rapidly from side to side. This was a dream, a dream he'd like to wake up from now. He nipped his pawpad, but he didn't wake up. Darkstripe still stared, his expression rapidly changing to one of mistrust.

"You know, you're hardly the Tigerstar I remember."

"I should think I'm not. I shouldn't be here."

Darkstripe scoffed. "Uh-huh. Seriously, Tigerstar, you really look ill. I think that's why you're acting so strangely. Anyways, now that we're together, you can walk these dark woods with me." He stepped closer to Tigerstar. The dark tabby shoved him away.

A stiff wind leapt up, flattening both cats' fur. Darkstripe cowered in fear, his eyes wide. Tigerstar lowered his head against the wind, squinting. It smelled of sun-warmed leaves and many content cats. Silver light burst through his slitted lids. He smelled Darkstripe's fear and heard the tom retreat. The wind settled, and the light became less intense.

"So this is where they go," a young voice mused. Tigerstar recognized the voice of Swiftpaw.

"Yes," Bluestar's ever-calm voice meowed.

"Strange. I didn't realize they lived on." Lionheart could be heard now. "I always figured they just...ceased to exist."

"Everything lives on," Yellowfang's raspy voice told him.

"Tigerstar?" Bluestar asked. "Step forwards."

Tigerstar bounded towards the light and familiar voices. He stood, his dark coat turned silver by the light. Bluestar, her gray pelt shining almost white, rested her muzzle on his shoulder. Tigerstar breathed in, and caught a trace of Sasha's scent. "Is this where I would have gone?" he asked, not daring to use either she-cat's name for fear of being wrong.

"Yes. And it was hard enough for us to find it, much less enter it." Lionheart muttered. He lifted his paw, sniffing at the pad in disgust. Swiftpaw let out a quiet _mrrow_. "Oh, be quiet, you," the golden tabby growled. "This is no laughing matter."

"But you're here," Tigerstar persisted, pulling away from Bluestar. "Why am I here? This isn't the forest I usually walk in my dreams. Why am I _here_?" He looked around at the glowing fungus and tangle-branched trees. "Why?"

"Strange that you should ask," Yellowfang rasped. "In fact, all the more strange that you saw the forest as it was. You know those destroyed woods, Tigerstar. You've seen them whole."

"Yeah, it's really weird," Swiftpaw added. "Considering the forest isn't like that at all. At least...not yet."

"When you started having dreams about the ruined forest, not even StarClan knew why. We hadn't seen the destruction. It was too far into the future for even our eyes." Lionheart looked confused, an expression Tigerstar had never seen on the golden he-cat's face. "You're a very unique cat, Tigerstar."

Tigerstar lashed his tail. Praise was nice, but he wasn't getting answers. "What are you getting at?" he demanded. Bluestar laid a paw on his shoulder to soothe the angry tom. Her sky-blue gaze was serious.

"Tigerstar, you were given the gift of prophecy," she meowed. "You had it from birth, but it has lain dormant in you like hibernating prey. It seems that the unusual circumstances surrounding your death and rebirth awakened that power."

Tigerstar looked from cat to cat, feeling a little overwhelmed. "Will I ever get out of this forest?" he asked. "This is not a place I'd like to be in for much longer."

Amused purrs ran through the small group of StarClan cats. Bluestar flicked her tail for him to follow. Tigerstar obeyed, padding after the starry cats as they led him upwards and out of the shadowy forest. He bounded alongside Bluestar back to Silverpelt. There, the blue-gray queen laid her tail on his shoulder. "Lie down and sleep," she told him. "You are safe with StarClan."

_Safe with StarClan_. The phrase sent slow, easy waves of warmth sliding over Tigerstar's mind. He slumped down to the soft ground and let his eyes fall shut. He felt warm and safe, like a kit in the nursery. ThunderClan scent surrounded him as Bluestar pressed her fur against his flank.

_Safe with StarClan,_ his mind repeated, before dark sleep curled around him.


	10. The Filler

**Ooh! Chapter 10! You know what this means?**

**Tigerstar: That you've dragged this out for long enough, and that this will be the ending chapter? (whispering) Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!**

**Nope. Wait...maybe. I don't really know. Actually...I've got a small bit of the thing called Writer's Block.**

**Tigerstar: Noooooo!**

**Ravenflight: You're _kidding_!**

**Sasha: This never happens to you, Ruthie! What's wrong?**

**I dunno. It just...I can't think of anything to write. I don't know where to take the story now. I can't decide what's going to happen next. There's all these ideas in my brain, and a lot of them are just plain stupid! I'm _stuck_! (is comforted by Ravenflight and Sasha)**

**Tigerstar: I'll never get to fulfill my destiny—or, more importantly, kill that vile kittypet! (Ravenflight and Sasha glare at him) What? It's a buried dream, but it still exists.**

**Ravenflight: I can't believe I'm actually going to suggest this, but...**

**Sasha: You don't mean...?**

**Ravenflight: I do. Ruthie, I think it's time for...(gulp) a filler.**

**(group hiss)**

**Tigerstar: As much as I hate to admit it, Ruthie, he's got a point. It's the only way. Fillers are often idiotic, and loathed by many, but it jumpstarts the brain. After a nice filler, and maybe some sleep, you should be ready for the next chapter.**

**Sasha: If you want, I'll do the filler.**

**Tigerstar: Sasha, no...**

**Sasha: No. I'll do it. It's the only way, Tigerstar. Ruthie, put me in a filler.**

**If you're sure, honey...**

**Sasha: Yes. I'm positive. It's the only thing to do.**

**(nods) All right. Here goes nothing...**

Tigerstar was alive!

The thought still sent thrills running through her, even though the dream had been so long ago. Sasha could hardly believe it. That one tomcat in a million, the only one to ever press so close to her, hadn't died at all! He was still out there, waiting for her. Her tail rose and curled up in happiness.

The tawny rogue dropped neatly down onto a rock in the river and peered into the racing waters. It was leaf-bare, and the sun was still not shining anywhere near its fullest, but it was enough to warm her sleek fur. Sasha opened her mouth in a yawn. "Tigerstar," she mewed softly, gazing across the river. ThunderClan, the place where Tigerstar had been born and trained, lay over there. The bushes behind her rustled softly.

"Mother?"

Sasha turned, rubbing her muzzle against that of the muscular, golden she-cat that had stepped out to greet her. "Mothwing," she murmured. "It's good to see you. Is your brother here?" Mothwing stepped back.

"He's here. Hawkfrost!" she called behind her. "Hawkfrost, she's here!"

The reeds rustled again as a second cat appeared, pushing his way between them with his broad, sturdy shoulders. Sasha felt her breath catch in her throat. This was her son, her son that was rapidly becoming a mirror image of his father. Hawkfrost dropped a small mouse down at Sasha's paws. "It's not much," he meowed, and Sasha reveled in his deep voice, "but it should keep a little flesh on your bones, Mother." He butted his head against her shoulder.

"Thank you." Sasha gazed lovingly at her two kits. "You're growing up so well, both of you. How is Clan life? Tell me all about it."

"Well, Mudfur took me on as his apprentice," Mothwing replied. "He says this StarClan thingy left him a moth's wing at the entrance of his den, and that that was a sign that I was to be his apprentice." Her amber eyes were happy, but the joy was shadowed with something else, something that worried Sasha. She turned to Hawkfrost.

"And you?"

"That fool Leopardstar hasn't the sense to appoint me deputy yet," her son growled. "Mistyfoot has been missing for days now. That Clan can't function as one without a deputy." He lashed his dark tail angrily.

"Give her time, Hawkfrost," Sasha soothed. "Sooner or later, she'll realize you're the right cat for the job. In the mean time, try doing extra work to prove yourself. Hunt more prey, offer to take out an apprentice every so often, be helpful." Hawkfrost nodded. "You're both becoming such strong warriors. Keep up the good work. Your father would be proud of you."

Sasha saw a flicker run through her kits' gazes. They didn't know their father was still alive, she realized. "Yes," Hawkfrost murmured, breaking the awkward silence. "Well, that's partly why I want to become deputy. I think that I can lead RiverClan into greatness, and bring us into a glorious new dawn." He lifted his head proudly, his ice-blue eyes glinting with ambition. Mothwing started to look away, but Hawkfrost gave her a sharp nudge. "And _you_ will do your fair share, too." Mothwing winced, then nodded.

The tawny queen looked from Hawkfrost to Mothwing. "Is there anything going on between you two that I should—"

"No!" Hawkfrost snapped. Sasha took a step back, her paw slipping down to brush the water of the river. "I mean, no, Mother," he repeated in a gentler tone of voice. "There's really nothing for you to worry about. Mothwing and I are just...planning how we're going to help RiverClan."

"All right," Sasha mewed. She rubbed heads with her two kits. "I should be leaving now. If a patrol finds me on your territory...they might accuse you of being disloyal, and I don't want that." She picked up the mouse. "Take care until I can see you again." She purred and departed, leaping across the stepping stones and back to her own territory.

_**.-S-.-A-.-S-.-H-.-A-.**_

"Smells good. Is that what I think it is?"

Sasha shouldered the ginger tabby aside. "Back off, Joey," she growled. "The mouse is mine!"

"Aw, Sasha! I couldn't find any good scraps today. I'm _hungry_! You gotta share some of that mouse with me. Do you want me to starve to death?"

Sasha bared her sharp, white fangs in a 'stay away' snarl. Joey took a step back. He was smaller than her. Older, but smaller. "My son gave me this food," she told him. "He gave it to me and no other cat. Go whine to someone else about how hungry you are."

Joey flattened his ears and slunk away. Sasha dipped her head and took a bite of mouse, chewing slowly to savor the rich, earthy flavors. She preferred forest food to city food. It tasted much better, and didn't carry the risk of getting sick. The tawny she-cat swallowed, licking her whiskers thoughtfully.

"So Tigerstar is still alive," she mused softly, feeling her heart beat faster, as it always did and always would. Joey's ears twitched. He turned back.

"How do you know that?" he asked. "Silver said he saw him die with just one attack. And don't give me all this 'nine lives' nonsense."

"Joey, learn to listen to yourself and no one else."

"Learn the difference between speaking and thinking."

Sasha turned around. "Fine, you want to know? Fine! I had a dream with him. There! Satisfied?"

Joey flopped down beside her, his green eyes centered on the mouse. "Dreams mean nothing, sweetie," he mewed. "Last night, I had a dream that I was hunting a fox. Does that mean I've ever hunted a fox? No, of course not. What mousebrained cat hunts a fox?" He reached a paw towards the mouse, which Sasha slapped away. "I guess what I'm getting at is that just because you saw him, and talked to him, doesn't mean he's still alive."

"You'll never understand." Sasha picked up the mouse and leapt up on the lid of a dumpster to finish eating. Joey hissed angrily. Sasha knew he wouldn't be able to reach her from her high perch. She gazed out into the distance, recalling the dream.

She had been standing in some forest clearing...she'd been there before. Fourtrees, the forest cats called it. But those trees were gone, as well as the huge rock that had stood there. The ground had been torn up in huge chunks, twisted and sparkling with frost, both beautiful and terrifying. Sasha was fearful; this was nothing like the forest she had seen. It was full of death and strange formations.

Then _he_ had appeared: Tigerstar. Sasha could still feel her paws pound the ground as she raced towards him. The dark tabby had stood there, his tail curling up. Sasha recalled burying her nose in his thick, warm fur, breathing in his scent. He had bowed his head and covered her ears in licks. For the longest time, their purring mingled in one happy hum.

"Tigerstar," Sasha had mewed. "I told you I'd always wait for you..."

"And I've been waiting for the day when I could see your face again," rumbled Tigerstar.

Sasha had pulled back. "But...I'm dreaming," she had mumbled brokenly. "I never want this dream to end, Tigerstar. In dreams, you live again." Her blue gaze had met his amber. "And in dreams, you love me again."

"I love you in the waking world."

"But you died...So many cats saw Scourge kill you."

"Sasha, look into your heart. Am I dead there?"

"No..."

"The day will come when we will meet again." Tigerstar had put the tip of his tail under her chin, lifting her face up to his. "And when that day comes, nothing will ever separate us again." Sasha let her head fall, pushing it into his chest. She felt his next words rather than heard them: "I will always love you, Sasha."

Sasha, overcome with emotion, could manage nothing more than a choked purr. Tigerstar had curled his tail around her and pulled her closer. They sat like that for moons it seemed, until Sasha awoke.

The tawny rogue glared down at Joey, who was still crouched beneath the dumpster. "You're wrong, Joey," she spat, flattening her scarred ears. "Tigerstar is still alive. I know he is."

_**.-S-.-A-.-S-.-H-.-A-.**_

That dream had strengthened her so much. Sasha still couldn't get over just how attached to Tigerstar she had become, even though she had originally known him for about two moons. When she heard he was dead, her world had shattered to pieces. Now, with the dream, it had fallen onto solid ground, and she was ready to start putting the pieces back together again.

Tigerstar was alive, and she was going to find him.

**I think that's about good. Thanks, Sasha!**

**Sasha: What? You mean the filler's over? **

**Tigerstar: You're over your block now! Ah, Ruthie! Come here and get a big kitty hug!**

**Actually, no. I'm not technically over my Writer's Block just yet.**

**Ravenflight: What? So why are you stopping the filler?**

**Sasha: Yeah! It was just getting all emotional and sweet! You don't like that kind of stuff?**

**Well, One, yes I adore mushy-gushy romantic scenes (aside to readers) Read Shaded Promises. It's _full_ of them! (back to her kitties) Two, I, uh...found my outline.**

**(group open-mouthed stare)**

**Tigerstar: You mean...to tell us...that you planned...this...whole...thing..._already_?**

**Well...yeah. (waves piece of looseleaf paper) It's all right here. And now that I have this, I can start chipping away at my block. (to Tigerstar) This is what you wanted, isn't it? I mean, according to this, you're almost finished your journey.**

**Tigerstar: But...Sasha's getting all emotional. Over ME! What mousebrain doesn't _want_ that? (nuzzles Sasha)**

**People who want action, blood, and gore.**

**Tigerstar?#!$ them!**

**Ooh! Language check!**

**Tigerstar: (sticks out his tongue at her)**

**Ravenflight: I didn't know you knew that word, Tigerstar.**

**Sasha: I don't like potty-mouths. (starts to walk away)**

**Tigerstar: (growls and unsheathes claws)**

**Dude, take it from me, girls don't go for the angry, bad-boy types very much.**

**Tigerstar: You went for me, though.**

**I'm of a different species. My circumstances are a little different.**

**Tigerstar: Great. Just great. (starts chasing after Sasha) Sasha! Wait! I take it back! (he runs off-screen after his she-cat)**

**Ravenflight: Uh, Ruthie?**

**Yo.**

**Ravenflight: What are we going to do now? People want either the filler to be finished or for you to move on to the next chapter. And judging by Mister and Missus Marital Problems, I doubt either is going to happen very soon.**

**Actually, I think they're enjoying this. I know I am.**

**Ravenflight: This is pretty low humor. I doubt anyone likes this. I mean, there are readers out there who are hungry for the next action-packed chapter. (looks at the readers) Am I right? Isn't that what you want?**

**Would you quit breakin' the frickin' fourth wall?**

**Ravenflight: I'll break the fourth wall, the fifth wall, and any other walls you put up. I'm a warrior now. **

**And I'm the authoress. I can kill you off in the next chapter if you keep screwing around with me. (leans down) "Isn't that what you want?"**

**Ravenflight: o.o**

**That's what I thought. Oh—here comes the semi-happy couple. Continue the filler?**

**Ravenflight: Do whatever you want. If you need me, I'll be looking over this "outline" of yours and see where we're going next. (runs off-screen with the paper in his mouth)**

**Wh—you get back here, Ravenflight! (chases after him)**

**Tigerstar: (looks around) Ruthie? Ravenflight? We're back. Hello? Ruthie! Ravenflight! Oh, great StarClan! Where are they, Sasha?**

**Sasha: I'm not sure. But without Ruthie, we can't do much of anything with the story. I can't use a computer. (Tigerstar grins evilly) And the last time you used one, she pitched a fit and a half. (Tigerstar mopes) Well, I guess all we can really do is wait for them to get back.**

**Tigerstar: (grins evilly) Well, there is _one_ thing we can do while we wait.**

**Sasha: No. Not until you're written back to me. I want commitment.**

**Tigerstar: (drama queen sigh) Fine. But once we're written together again...**

**Sasha: Yes, but only on my terms.**

**Tigerstar: Fair enough. (he and Sasha sit down to wait)**


	11. Hunting and Dreaming

**(Ruthie and Ravenflight appear, looking as though they've been running for a very, very long time)**

**Tigerstar: _There_ you two are! Sasha and I have been waiting for moons! Can we get on with the story now?**

**Yeah...I'm...about ready...**

**Ravenflight: Second the motion...**

**Sasha: What's with you two? You look like you've been chased by a horde of Twolegs—no offense, Ruthie.**

**None taken. Ravenflight here (flicks his head) decided to make off with my outline to read the ending of the story!**

**Tigerstar: Is it any good?**

**Ravenflight: It'll do.**

**Tigerstar: Anything about killing Firestar?**

**Sasha: (glares at him) What have I told you about your past obsessions, Tigerstar?**

**Tigerstar: That...they should...be...left...to die...in peace...**

**You really have your man trained.**

**Sasha: It wasn't all that hard. Now, Ruthie, what's the plan? Are you over your block yet?**

**Yep! Good night's sleep and a few minutes of quality time with Mr. Outline broke that block right away! So let us begin!**

**(group cheer)**

**Note to Ruthie's reviewers:**

**Spottedstar: What is it with you and monkeys? Lol. I know. But I figured that the fic was romantic enough as is with Tigerstar and Sasha, and also that they sort of left the Tribe. Thanks for the suggestion, though. I appreciate your help in breaking my block. Hey, if you're lucky, maybe...Ah, I won't say anything. ;D**

"Where are we going now, Tigerstar?"

Tigerstar looked over at Ravenflight. The dark tabby twitched his ears. "Not back to our old home," he growled. "I know that much. I was thinking we'd head over these mountains and see what's on the other side of them." Ravenflight nodded. "Good. Then that's where we're headed."

Tigerstar thought back to what had happened a few days ago. He had scented cats from the forest, the forest he and Ravenflight had sworn never to return to. But discovery was not his only reason for flight, for he knew he could easily take on any forest cat after more than a moon of mountain life. No, his reason was different, something he would never tell Ravenflight.

Bramblekit.

No, he corrected himself, Bramblepaw. And probably more than just Bramblepaw, for his son was likely a warrior now. But his son had been with those cats; his had been the ThunderClan scent.

Tawnypaw.

Tigerstar didn't need to correct himself this time—but Tawnypaw was probably something else now. Two of his kits were up in these frozen mountains. Why? StarClan had forgiven him, granted him new lives, and sent him on an urgent mission. They couldn't be sent to kill him. _Why are they up here? Has StarClan sent them on a mission of their own?_

"Hey! Tigerstar—watch where you're going, will you?" Ravenflight dug his fangs into Tigerstar's tail to hold the tabby warrior back. "You're going to walk off the edge of a cliff, you idiotic lump of fur!"

Tigerstar stumbled back, colliding with his old apprentice and knocking both cats off their feet. They stared for a few heartbeats at the sheer cliff. Then, Tigerstar started purring deep in his chest. Ravenflight joined him, and even as they walked away, the two tomcats were howling their amusement to the skies.

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

The trip down the mountains was much easier. Tigerstar and Ravenflight raced down a pebbly slide, yowling and taunting each other. They had been running since the sun had risen, and neither showed signs of tiredness—and it was nearing sunhigh. The dark tabby clawed his way up a boulder to get a good look at the territory around him.

They had to be nearing the mountain's foot. The plant life was growing more densely; trees sprung up much thicker than they had anywhere on the mountain. Tigerstar could see a packed forest a little further below, probably about a day's journey from where they were now. "What do you see?" Ravenflight asked, his voice carrying the slightest hint of a pant.

"We can't be far from the base," Tigerstar murmured. He knew that at least for now, he wouldn't have to speak up to be heard. The ceaseless pounding of the waterfall had dulled their hearing at first, but in time had sharpened it unbelievably. "Let's hunt for now, Ravenflight."

"Okay." The black tom padded off. Tigerstar followed him back up the mountain's side, to the open air of hawks. Ravenflight stopped to let Tigerstar pass him.

The dark tabby scented the air, his open mouth picking out a hint of rabbit. He flicked his tail up for Ravenflight. The black cat nodded and padded off in the opposite direction. They went separate ways to cut the rabbit off. Tigerstar scented the air again. The smell was fainter; the rabbit was closer to Ravenflight. There was nothing left for him to do but wait.

A shrill cry ripped through the air, mingling with the rattle of airborne pebbles and terrified rabbit sounds. Tigerstar felt the thrill of hunting quicken his pulse and ran, crouching down a few tail-lengths away from the hawk's shadow. He risked a quick glance up, breathing a sigh of relief. The hawk was small enough that he and Ravenflight would be able to take it down by themselves. A heartbeat later, Tigerstar heard Ravenflight's yowl cue and lunged at the swooping hawk.

Black blurred towards him. The massive tabby curled his legs under his body tightly, using a tactic Gray had taught him: keeping his bulk centered to weigh the hawk down. The hunting bird screamed angrily, beating its wings in a frantic struggle to escape. Ravenflight snarled and dug his fangs in deeper. The kill took longer than either cat wanted it to, but it ended well for the two warriors.

As Tigerstar ripped off a chunk of meat for himself, he glanced over at Ravenflight. Something had formed in his mind, and he was determined to let it known. "Ravenflight," he meowed, "I've been thinking. Bluestar told me not long ago in a dream that the forest is not yet destroyed. I was wondering if perhaps we could—" He was cut off by an angry bellow. Ravenflight leapt to his paws. "That sounded like Sharptooth!" Tigerstar said.

"It _is _Sharptooth!" Ravenflight hissed, his hackles rising. "We have to go back and help the Tribe!" He started to run off, but Tigerstar stopped him by tackling him to the ground. He put his muzzle inside the black warrior's ear.

"Think, mouse-brain!" he spat. "Remember the dream we shared! The silver cat is a RiverClan cat, one of Graystripe's kits. She is the one destined to kill Sharptooth." He paused. "Anyway, haven't you forgotten that I'm supposed to be dead?—lifeless?—two tail-lengths under?"

Ravenflight sighed with defeat. "I guess you're right," he mewed sullenly.

"Yes. Yes, I am." Tigerstar stepped off of him. "Finish your fresh-kill, Ravenflight. I'll be off scouting for a den to shelter in for the night."

"It's sunhigh, Tigerstar!"

"It's always good to plan ahead," Tigerstar retorted over his shoulder. The dark tabby padded away, back towards the forest. If you could call that a forest, at least.

The sun was starting to warm up, and it played through the gaps between branches, dappling Tigerstar's dark pelt with spots of light. He grinned, pouncing on the bright flickers like a curious kitten. A purr rumbled out of him, short and amused. Then he remembered his original purpose: find a den. Spitting under his breath about feline curiosity, he bounded down a gravelly slope and leapt like a jumping spider for the nearest tree.

His claws made contact with the rough, sappy, heavy-smelling pine bark, and he dragged himself further up. Once secure on a high branch, Tigerstar looked down, his quick, amber eyes scanning the scant forest below. He felt mighty, almost like a Clan leader, from this perch. _Oh sure,_ he joked with himself, _I'm the leader of a Clan of pine trees. Ravenflight might like that one. Although, the last time I tried telling him a joke, he wouldn't stop staring at me like I'd turned into a Twoleg._

**Just out of curiosity, when Tigerstar was jumping from the rocky slide to the nearest tree, did anyone else get this outrageously funny mental image of him wearing a Spiderman costume?**

**Tigerstar: I think that's just you, Ruthie.**

**That, and I think T would also see that. Speaking of which, she has to read this fanfiction. X3 Hey, T, if you're reading this, WHEEEEE!**

**Tigerstar: Someone put her in a madhouse.**

Tigerstar could see nothing that would pass for a den from this tree, so he looked around for another one. Nothing grew close enough. The dark tabby sighed softly and started the agonizingly slow climb back to the ground. He dropped down neatly the last tail-length and trotted off in a different direction. A little further down the mountain, he came across a small glade. The forest had thickened around this one spot. Tigerstar pushed his way past a low branch and peered inside.

A small mountain stream, clear and cold, chuckled between two pine trees. Tigerstar followed it upstream with his gaze and saw that it ran beside a small den in the rock face. Moss or lichen of some sort carpeted the cave floor in a thick, soft-looking coat. The massive warrior slipped into the glade. The stones beneath his paws were smooth and warmed by the sun's light. He smiled. This was the place. He and Ravenflight could stay here, if not for the night, then forever. The stream showed no signs of wanting to dry up, and it was small even in the newleaf flooding.

But just then, as he opened his mouth and drew in breath to call Ravenflight, a scent hit the roof of his mouth. Tigerstar twisted his face in a grimace of disgust. Hemlock. If there was one thing he learned as ShadowClan's leader, it was about the hemlock tree. When water ran across that tree's needles—as it was doing now—it became poisoned and undrinkable. A small bit wouldn't kill you, but after time, the poisons would build up in your body—and _then_ you would die.

_Tainted beauty,_ Tigerstar thought grimly. _We can't live here._

The idea of settling down and _living _somewhere like this glade had been playing in Tigerstar's thoughts ever since he had left the Tribe. He was tired of StarClan appearing in his dreams and teasing him with rhetorical questions and visions of ruined homes that he should recognize. He wanted to live the life of a rogue cat like he had done those moons ago.

Ah, the simple life of a rogue...Tigerstar sighed happily. No leader to discipline you in front of the whole Clan. Ne deputy telling you what to do all the time. No cranky elders. No worries. No responsibilities. She-cats didn't have to ask to mate with a tom they were attracted to. Clan cats looked down on it, but if they only tried it...

The dark warrior shook his head firmly. _No use thinking about the past. Even if we can't stay here, we can at least spend the night in the cave._ As he thought that last sentence, something moved within the cave. Tigerstar crouched down in a ready position. The next thing he knew, his lip was curling with disgust. Now he smelled the faint reek of carrion and death. Something was dead deep inside that little cave, and _another_ something was feasting on it. What the _other_ something was, Tigerstar didn't care to find out. For all he knew, it was a Sharptooth kit.

He bolted away from the tainted glade, surprised at how something so simple and beautiful could hold so much complexities and ugliness.

**Yay for Contradictory Statements! **

**Do as I say not as I do because  
****The sh.t's so deep ya can't run away!  
****I beg to differ on the contrary,  
****I agree with every word that you say!**

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

"So...we're stuck," Ravenflight meowed after hearing Tigerstar's report. "We can't find any place to bed down for the night."

"I'm afraid I couldn't, Ravenflight," Tigerstar replied, shaking his head. "There may be something else out there, but," he glanced up at the sky, "it's getting dark now. All too soon, we won't be able to see anything."

"The mountains are dangerous at night," Ravenflight said with a shiver. Tigerstar knew the black tom's fear. Cliff had told him that one of the cave-guards' purposes was not only to keep other animals out of the cave while the Tribe slept, but also to keep the Tribe inside.

"Well, if it comes down to it," he offered, "we could always find a bush or overhang to sleep under." Ravenflight curled his lip, obviously remembering the feather-lined scoops back at the cave. "It's only for the night, at any rate. In the morning, we'll find a more permanent home."

Ravenflight twitched his white tailtip, nodding slowly. He padded off, and Tigerstar saw him poking his paw curiously beneath the scraggly branches of a bush. The dark tabby came up behind him. "It'll do," Ravenflight muttered. He gave Tigerstar a wry look. "I guess we're so used to sleeping in nests made of all those soft, fluffy feathers, anything else is rough and unwelcoming."

Tigerstar grunted noncommittally, whisking his ears in a gesture of apathy. He couldn't have cared less about where he slept tonight. The bush would protect them from any unfavorable weather and wind. He flattened his body to the ground and slunk under the low-hanging branches. The massive warrior curled up on his side, and a few moments later, Ravenflight was curled up beside him.

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

Tigerstar was hungry, hungrier than he ever remembered being, even in ShadowClan. His paws felt leaden and heavy as he plodded slowly through the familiar paths of the old forest. But something was wrong. The old trails were marred and sloppy with churned-up mud, reeking of Twoleg monsters. His paws could barely support his tired body. The dark tabby stumbled and collapsed, gasping and panting.

"Not so easy, is it?" a familiar voice asked. Tigerstar felt his hackles rise.

"Firestar!" he spat angrily. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"StarClan sent me to find you," Firestar replied. "Get up, Tigerstar." Tigerstar struggled to his paws, glaring hatred at the ginger tomcat beside him. "Ah. Good. Now, Tigerstar, how does it feel?"

"How does what feel?" Tigerstar shot back. Firestar's emerald eyes gleamed. Now Tigerstar could see him clearly. Gone was the sleekness of Firestar's pelt. Now it was ragged, and his ribs were plainly visible.

"The hunger we feel."

"And this is my doing, I suppose?"

"No. Not at all. But it is something you should be aware of."

Tigerstar sized his old adversary up. "I'm not going to fight you, Firestar," he growled. "I've changed. But if you're aching for a scrap, I'll give it to you." He unsheathed his claws. Firestar clucked his tongue as if scolding a misbehaving kit.

"I haven't come to fight, Tigerstar," he mewed. "In fact, I didn't expect you to still walk these paths." His gaze held a flicker of amusement. "But, StarClan work in mysterious ways, don't they?"

Tigerstar sheathed his claws warily. "Yes," he meowed. Firestar nodded.

"Keep the old forest in your heart," the ginger tomcat told him. "We shouldn't have to meet like this again, but if we do, we'll have to talk. I'm curious to find you here."

"My revival is of no concern to you, kittypet," hissed Tigerstar. Firestar backed away. Tigerstar lashed his tail and bounded away, letting his paws run wildly without controlling where they took him. He splashed through a shallow part of the river and pulled his huge body between the reeds.

What happened next startled him. Rather than seeing the lowlands that made up RiverClan's territory, Tigerstar found himself facing a steep incline. The dark tabby sped up the hill, eager to see what lay on the other side of it. His amber gaze flew wide. A lake lay before him, its placid waters reflecting the winking lights of Silverpelt. Tigerstar looked back. Behind him loomed the mountain of the Tribe.

He nodded his head. Yes, this would do just fine. Curling his tongue out of his mouth in a yawn, Tigerstar flopped down in the soft grass to observe his and Ravenflight's new territory.

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

"Were you having any unusual dreams last night, Tigerstar?" Ravenflight asked suddenly. Tigerstar nearly choked on his bite of fresh-kill. "You kept fidgeting and mumbling about Firestar." The dark warrior gulped, trying to free the bite of rabbit lodged in his throat. "Tigerstar?" He coughed.

"Fine..." he rasped. "Just...sudden que...question..."

"Sorry."

"No." Tigerstar swiped his tongue around his muzzle. "You just caught me off-guard. Yes, Firestar was in my dreams. Along with something else...a place StarClan made for us...I saw our new home."

Ravenflight's amber eyes glinted with happiness. "A place StarClan made for us," he echoed dreamily. "I can't imagine anything like it...Was it full of plump prey?"

"I couldn't see that much. But I know it can't be far from the foot of this mountain. If we hurry, we could probably make it there early tomorrow." Tigerstar gave his ears a thoughtful wash. "And if we took our time, sometime in the evening."

Ravenflight leapt to his paws. "Well, let's get a move on, then!" he mewed excitedly. Tigerstar flicked his tail.

"Stop leaping like a scared rabbit," he admonished. "We've plenty of time to get there, and I don't want us racing off carelessly. Remember, we don't know for sure just how hard of a trip it will be."

Ravenflight nodded. Tigerstar dipped his head as well, and the two cats started off towards the base of the mountain, and their new home.

**Tigerstar: Ruthie, why did you bring that horrid kittypet in here? I told you, I drew the line at having any sort of contact with Firestar!**

**I know you did, sweetie. But I'm writing the story, so my rules rule.**

**Sasha: I hope that if you ever put Firestar in here, he gets what's coming to him.**

**Trust me, he will. I hate that smarty little perfectionist. That overly-fair, non-mistake-making, prissy, never-done-a-bad-day's-work-in-his-life farthead! (sticks her tongue out) And all you Firestar-lovers can kiss my tail!**

**Ravenflight: You have a tail, Ruthie?**

**You've never noticed?**

**Ravenflight: Apparently not. (tries to get a look at it)**

**...Will you stop staring at my butt? I'm a girl. You're making me all self-conscious. I NEED CHOCOLATE!**

**Sasha: And another dose of Adderall.**

**(looks at her) Says who? You don't appreciate my ADHD?**

**Sasha: To an extent, yes.**

**Then appreciate this.**

**Tigerstar: Ruthie, are you going to stop drawing this story out longer than it need to be drawn out? If I were writing this, I'd be fulfilling my destiny and saving those lost cats in a half-chapter!**

**But you're not writing this.**

**Tigerstar:...Point taken.**

**Besides, the longer I draw this out, the more reviews I'll get from all your adoring fans. Haven't you heard that I've actually made a few Tigerstar fans out of some people? Albeit, not just reviewers, but people have PM-ed me, telling me so.**

**Sasha: (bats his ear) You've always had a Tigerstar fan in me.**

**Tigerstar: (shy grin)**

**Ravenflight: Ew, gross! Lovey-dovey stuff!**

**Watch yourself. You might have something like that happen to you, Ravenflight.**

**Ravenflight: Never.**

**Oh really? Who's writing the fic?**

**Ravenflight: You.**

**Who's the Supreme Writer of Fates?**

**Ravenflight: Uh, that would be StarClan.**

**You were supposed to say I was!**

**Ravenflight: Make me. (looks up in time to see Ruthie chasing after him with a rather large samurai sword) Aw, geez! (races off)**

**(chases after him) Come back here you little...(voice fades out)**

**Tigerstar: (watching them leave) Well, just you and me again, Sasha.**

**Sasha: And that's the way it should be...(purr)**


	12. Star That Shines on Water

**(Much time passes. Tigerstar and Sasha are curled up asleep.)**

**Tigerstar: (lifts his head from Sasha's shoulder) Sasha...How long have we been asleep?**

**Sasha: (looks up) A few hours. Why?**

**Tigerstar: Ruthie isn't back yet. We can't keep going without her, not to mention Ravenflight. Ravenflight's a main character, and Ruthie's the one in charge of writing this whole thing.**

**Sasha: Why don't we do a chapter?**

**Tigerstar: You know what happened the last time I did something like that...**

**Sasha: I meant we could do a filler together.**

**Tigerstar: No thanks. I've had my share of fillers.**

**Sasha: You're no fun!**

**Tigerstar: 'Course not. I didn't get to be the leader of ShadowClan by being 'fun.'**

**Sasha: (gives his ear a gentle nip) Well, we can't just sit around here like two useless lumps of fur while we wait for the two of them to get back and continue the fanfiction. There has to be _something_ we can do. Tell the readers we're working on it.**

**Tigerstar: (looks warily at the readers and reviewers) Uh...don't kill us, please— **

**Sasha: Tigerstar!**

**Tigerstar: —or throw things at us. We're doing the best we can with the situation at paw. I suggest you get up and find yourself a good snack. Ruthie and Ravenflight might take a while to reappear. In fact, go eat a full meal. They'll be a while. A long while. If you ask my opinion— **

**Ravenflight: (off-screen) Tigerstar! HELP! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!**

**Tigerstar: On second thought, sit tight for us. Here they come.**

**(Ruthie and Ravenflight run on-screen. Ruthie is still chasing Ravenflight, but her grip on the sword is looser. Ravenflight is stumbling and panting. They race past Tigerstar and Sasha, completely ignoring the two cats.)**

**Sasha: Tigerstar, trip her.**

**Tigerstar: Fine. You get Ravenflight out of the way.**

**(Tigerstar darts between Ruthie's feet, tripping her up. Sasha grabs Ravenflight by the scruff and hauls him away from the rapidly falling samurai sword. The two 'enemies' glare at each other.)**

**Tigerstar: You two stop this at once! There are people out there waiting for you to post up the next chapter!**

**Sasha: Really, Ruthie. You're fifteen! What on earth could make you want to chase Ravenflight around with that _katana_?**

**You know it's called that? (Sasha nods) Well...uhm...I don't really...remember...anymore. (looks at Ravenflight) Do you?**

**Ravenflight: (shakes head) Not really.**

**Tigerstar: Well, then, if that's the case, I see no reason for us to be chasing after one another in such a violent manner. Ruthie, I ask you to hold the story for just a while longer while Ravenflight and I prepare. We've got to make that journey to the new territory.**

**Actually, I was gonna skip that part, but if you wanna...**

**Tigerstar: Interestingly enough, I _do_ want to go through with the journey portion of it.**

**Hey, it's your party, kiddo. Do what ya wanna do. Okay, lets get that creative fire pumpin'! Hoo-ah!**

The sun rose slowly higher into the creamy blue sky as Tigerstar bounded along the rough trail. He glanced to the side and saw the sleek, ebony figure of Ravenflight speeding along beside him. _It's strange, really,_ he thought. _I never thought I'd actually be glad to have him with me. And yet, here I am, gazing in awe at how much he's grown._

The scrawny, constantly-twitching tomcat Tigerstar used to know was gone, replaced by a handsome, sleek warrior. He felt proud, knowing he'd had a paw in the transformation. Ravenflight, feeling the gaze on the side of his face, turned his head. "Yes?" he asked.

"Nothing," Tigerstar replied. "Just thinking about how much you've grown. I wonder if we'll find a pretty she-cat for you to mate with where we're going." Ravenflight made a face. "Oh, you haven't thought about love just yet?"

"Not in nine lives!" Ravenflight spat under his breath, right before Tigerstar could put the 't' sound on the word 'yet.' The dark tabby veered sharply to the side, darting around a small boulder. When he was beside Ravenflight again, he let out a sarcastic purr.

"Ooh! Touchy, aren't you?" he teased. "What's her name?"

"What's whose name?"

"Your future mate."

"I'm never having kits, Tigerstar. I'm never falling in love. I don't care what you say or do, you can't make me!"

Tigerstar skidded to a sharp halt, spraying up a bit of pebbly soil. Ravenflight spun around to study him curiously. "What? Was it something I said?" he asked.

"No, it's nothing like that," Tigerstar replied. He lifted his muzzle and scented the air curiously. "I just...though I smelled something...Something...Tribal!" He hurled himself into the bushes, spitting. A screech rang through the air. Ravenflight gasped and burst through the brush.

"Tigerstar, let her go!" he cried. "Don't hurt her!"

Tigerstar was crouched over a silvery tabby she-cat with fearful yellow eyes. She glanced from Tigerstar to Ravenflight, her gaze filled with anger for the first, fear for the second. Tigerstar looked back to Ravenflight. His tail gave an amused twitch, and he stepped aside to let the she-cat up. Ravenflight pushed his pelt close to hers.

"Who is this, Ravenflight?" Tigerstar asked with a short purr. Ravenflight ducked his head for a few heartbeats.

"Her name is Star That Shines on Water," the black tom meowed softly. "She...She comes from the Tribe..."

"I don't see any mud on her."

"I'm a kit-mother for now," Star told him, her head in the same shy position as Ravenflight's. "We don't need to camouflage ourselves, because we rarely leave the cave. My kits eat caught-prey now, and they'll be to-bes before long." She twined her tail with Ravenflight's. "Please, I want to come with you."

Tigerstar circled the two cats, his amber eyes narrowed skeptically. "I don't know," he murmured. "You're a cave-guard. After Sharptooth's through with your Tribe, they'll have need for good, young cats like you, Star." He shook his head. "And at any rate, we're following the orders of StarClan, not your Tribe of Endless Hunting." He saw Star's eyes flash. "I suppose you can come, but—" He was cut off by a cheer from Ravenflight. "—_but_ you'll have to live under StarClan from now on."

"What will that take?" Star asked, following Tigerstar with her eyes. "I've left my Tribe for you. Is it not enough that I give up my home?"

"Your name."

The silver tabby's tail quirked. "My name?" she repeated.

Tigerstar stopped pacing and stepped in front of her. "Your name is Star That Shines on Water?" Star nodded. "We'll shorten it, and fit you in with the Clans. Star That Shines on Water, from this moment you will be known as Starshine." He touched his nose to hers. "There."

Starshine blinked. "That's it?" she mewed, confusion etched in her words and face. Tigerstar nodded.

"Basically. Of course, we'll have to teach you the whole warrior code, not to mention how a Clan warrior behaves..." He trailed off as Ravenflight rubbed his muzzle down his flank.

"Thank you, Tigerstar," the black tom whispered. Tigerstar dipped his head.

"Now that that's been settled, it's time for us to move out!" he ordered. "Ravenflight, we're wasting daylight. Come on you lovesick lump of fur!" He swiped his tail over the other cat's ear. "Starshine, you stay with Ravenflight. He'll take care of you."

He saw the young cats touch noses out of the corner of his eyes and swallowed the purr building in his deep chest. He had seen Ravenflight padding after Starshine for a majority of the time they had lived with the Tribe. Now they were together. But something flickered in his heart, something he had never actually forgotten...just something he hadn't bothered to think about for a while now.

Sasha.

The dark brown tabby sighed, feeling his ears lower slightly in his longing. He missed that pretty, clever she-cat. _Am I doing the right thing, turning aside the paw of StarClan and heading for someplace new? And Sasha...what about her? I love her, but I can't face her. Not just yet...it's too soon._

"Tigerstar?" came a meek mew. It was Starshine. "Forest cats like you and Ravenflight came to our cave. One of them...One of them looked almost exactly like you. Is he perhaps...?"

"He is my kin," Tigerstar grunted. "He's my son. What is his name?"

"You don't know your own son's name?" Starshine sounded both disgusted and amused. "He said it was Brambleclaw."

"Brambleclaw," Tigerstar breathed. Well, the kit _had_ inherited his father's long, curved talons. Or was there something else perhaps to it? _Was Firestar trying to remind Brambleclaw of me by giving him that name? Was it...Does that kittypet think my son will turn into the traitor I once was?_ He shook his head furiously.

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

"Hurry up, Tigerstar!"

Ravenflight and Starshine had darted ahead, taking the steep hill in huge, youthful bounds. Tigerstar padded up behind them, going at what he thought was a reasonable pace. Apparently it wasn't. "You rush through life like you don't plan to die!" he retorted. "Take it slowly and enjoy the sights."

"I am." And Ravenflight rubbed heads with Starshine. "And they're beautiful."

Tigerstar purred under his breath. The sun was already dipping down in the sky, staining the land red and reminding Tigerstar of the ground at Fourtrees those long moons ago. The huge cat snorted and raced up the hill to stand beside the two younger cats. "Don't you two go rushing into this relationship," he advised. "I will not find the lost cats carrying newborn kits. Wait until we're there."

"Oh, don't worry," Ravenflight mewed, batting Tigerstar's ear playfully. "We're not even sure if we're going to have kits at all."

"A kit-mother must return to her previous duty for a whole season before she has another litter," Starshine pointed out mildly. "It not only lets her body recover, but it also keeps the Tribe from being overrun with kits to feed."

"Fine." Tigerstar padded past them. "Ravenflight, do you recall the dream I told you about? With the lake and its starry waters?" He bounded up to the hillcrest.

"Yes." Ravenflight walked up behind him, flicking his tail for Starshine to follow. "Why? What is it?" He joined Tigerstar at the top.

"We're here."

The hill they stood at was just the start of the sweeping territory. The land dipped away to reveal the same lake of Tigerstar's dream, with deep, pure water. The dark tabby saw everything he recalled from his night wanderings. The low, wetlands...The lush forests...the spreading moors...the reed thickets. Starshine stepped up beside the two tomcats.

"I've heard rumors of this place," she murmured. "Bad rumors. Cats vanish here, never to return to the Tribe. And in the long-sun season, we see many strange, two-legged creatures there. They come in great numbers."

"Well, we'll just have to be careful." Tigerstar turned his head, barely able to contain his excitement. "Don't you get it, Ravenflight? Cats vanishing? Huge numbers of Twolegs? The cats we're to save must be here somewhere!"

"It makes some sense," Ravenflight mewed, "but you're forgetting one simple fact."

"What's that?"

Ravenflight flicked his tail towards the territory. "Do you see any ruined forests here?" he asked. "They all look pretty full to me."

"Full of prey," Tigerstar muttered, but he knew his former apprentice was right. This couldn't be the place. "But nothing says we can't stop here for a while and rest."

"True. Race you to the lake!" Ravenflight was off in a streak of black against the red-lit grass. Tigerstar rumbled and chased after him. The two of them ran neck and neck down the incline.

"I see why you're called Raven_flight_," joked Starshine as she loped easily up beside them. "But you're forgetting who was born in the mountains!" And with that, she bolted past them, without any sign of effort or strain. Tigerstar and Ravenflight both slowed, staring after her.

"A strong mother for kits," the tabby mumbled. "Good choice, Ravenflight."

"Yeah, I like to think she was," Ravenflight replied, still gazing after her. "She's also quite pretty." His amber eyes narrowed mischievously. "Kind of like your little Sasha, eh?" He nudged Tigerstar with a paw. Tigerstar scoffed.

"Hardly. Sasha easily has her beat in looks." He gave his chest fur a couple of quick licks. "Let's get a move on, shall we? You have a she-cat to protect."

"Great StarClan!" Ravenflight swore. "She seems to me the type who can take care of herself without a problem. Probably doesn't ask for poppy seeds when she's giving birth to kits! She's one tough queen!"

The two of them started back down the hill after Starshine, who was already dipping a paw in the water curiously. Tigerstar kept his ears pricked for danger. Starshine's words had worried him greater than he let on. _Cats who vanish? Twolegs swarming the place in greenleaf? We probably shouldn't stay here for very long._ He reached the shore and bent his head to take a few laps of the water.

Soft purring filled his ears. The dark warrior looked up, and seeing nothing to worry about, resumed drinking. The purrs continued, and Tigerstar felt himself shoved into the shallow water. He floundered, struggled, and let out a spout of water as his head broke the surface. "Ravenflight!" he complained. "Can't a cat get a moment's peace around you?"

"Sorry, Tigerstar!" Ravenflight's voice was bubbly with purring. "You made the perfect target, with your tail end up in the air for anyone to shove up against! You have to admit, that was perhaps the funniest thing I've ever d—pfft!"

He broke off with a sudden spit as Tigerstar splashed him with a massive paw. The black, dripping cat opened one eye slowly to an angry slit. "Oh...you didn't," he growled.

"I did!" Tigerstar returned smugly. "And what's better is that there's really nothing you can do to me. It's not like you can splash me ba—MROW!"

He yowled as Ravenflight tossed a pawful of bankmud at him. The wet, sandy dirt landed with a sick _splop_ on Tigerstar's dripping head. Tigerstar flattened his scar-traced ears. Ravenflight was on the ground, yowling with laughter. Motion flickered out of the corner of Tigerstar's eyes. He turned to see Starshine sneaking up behind Ravenflight. She twitched her whiskers for silence, and Tigerstar nodded.

The silver she-cat went to work quickly, giving Ravenflight a brisk thrust with her shoulder. The black warrior howled with angry shock as he found himself tumbling into the water. He sat up and shook his head hard. "Starshine!" he whined. "I thought you were on my side!"

"You stupid furball," Tigerstar chided. "Isn't it obvious she's with me?"

"You're both...how do you say it?...stupid furballs," Starshine crowed, lifting her tail and head in triumph. "I'm on my own side! And let me tell you now, you both look like a pair of drowned hawk chicks!"

Tigerstar glanced over at Ravenflight. The two toms nodded and scooped up pawfuls of silt from the lake's sandy bottom. Starshine continued, not bothering to look at the two 'losers.' She kept going with her haughty speech.

"...You're like a couple of kits, not knowing that you should always watch your own back! That's the first thing a to-be learns: Don't expect you Tribemates to always have your back. In fact, I think—"

The flung mud slapped against her gloating face and partially into her open mouth. She spent a few moments spitting to clear it from her fangs and whiskers. The three muddy cats looked at each other, then burst out with loud _mrrow_s of laughter.

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

Tigerstar licked his paw and brought it over his ear. His belly was full of fresh-kill, and the den he and the other two cats had scrapped together was warm and cozy. Speaking of Ravenflight and Starshine, they were curled up close by, breathing deeply and peacefully. The dark tabby sighed, though not entirely happy.

Just as in his dream, the stars of Silverpelt danced in the blue-black waters of the lake, and the sight of them eased his tense mind slightly. But Tigerstar could not let go of his growing anxiety. There was something decidedly wrong about this place. Heaving another soft sigh, he slipped out of the den. Ravenflight murmured and turned over in his sleep. Tigerstar froze, his hackles rising nervously. If Ravenflight saw him now, he wouldn't be able to scope out this foreign territory alone. But luckily, the black tom curled his body back up against Starshine's.

Tigerstar nodded to himself and trotted away from the den. No sleep tonight. Tired as he was, he couldn't relax enough to enter the forest of dreams. He crept silently towards the lake, his ears and tail low to minimize his profile. He hunched his back, hoping to pass for a raccoon. In strange territory like this, it was always good to be mistaken for something you weren't.

He noticed a silver glow at the lakeshore and padded over to where it sat. He dipped his head in respect to Bluestar and sat beside her. "You're far from home, Bluestar," he meowed, his voice carrying a hint of amusement. Bluestar ignored it.

"You shouldn't be here, Tigerstar," she hissed. "This place is not meant for you. It's too dangerous. StarClan does not want you to join us just yet."

"Who said anything about that?"

Bluestar placed her paw on top of Tigerstar's as she stood. "Follow me, and be very silent." Together, the two of them walked across the lake's still waters. Tigerstar was mystified, and rightly so. His paws skimmed the crests of the small waves. Across the water, seated at the shore of the island, was another silver light-cat. Tigerstar recognized the lean body, long tail, and twisted mouth of Crookedstar.

"He's here," the old RiverClan leader mewed. "I thought he would have had the sense to turn back."

"It can't be helped," Bluestar muttered, stepping down onto the sandy shore. "But since he's here, we might as well show him."

"Sh—," Tigerstar began, but he was cut off by Bluestar and Crookedstar barring his mouth with their ghostly tails. Crookedstar placed his paws on Tigerstar's ears.

"Hear with the ears of StarClan," he murmured. Tigerstar realized now that he could hear a soft rumble. "Go forth, and be silent and hidden."

The dark tabby slunk off to where trees were clustered. As he walked, he noticed a strong stench that made his fur crawl. _Badgers!_ He came to the edge of a large clearing and peered out from between the stalks of tall grass. Badgers of every shape and size were all clustered together around a huge tree. The largest badger Tigerstar had ever seen was seated on one of the highest roots.

"Grunt saw cats," the huge beast rumbled. It flicked its head to summon a smaller badger to sit below its paws. "We must drive them off."

"Why drive them off?" a voice similar to Midnight's enquired. Tigerstar felt sure that he was hearing a female badger speak. "There are not so many of them. We could live with them."

"Perhaps that is best," another one of the brutes added. "After all, we could learn from each other."

Tigerstar heard the big badger raise its voice in a commanding roar."Very well! We shall find these cats and pledge our alliance with them. Cat-friends! Cat-friends!" The chant was taken up by the rest of the assembled badgers; soon the trees rang with the cry. Tigerstar turned and bolted back to the shore. It was nice that the badgers wanted to be allies, but that sort of alliance was creepy. It wasn't natural, and it shouldn't happen.

Bluestar and Crookedstar were waiting for him. "Now do you know why you must leave this place?" Bluestar asked. Tigerstar shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Just run."

"Use the badgers' bridge." Crookedstar flicked his tail to where an old, mossy, half-rotted tree lay. Tigerstar dipped his head and raced across the trunk. Behind him, he heard the growing thrum of pounding paws.

Risking a swift glance over his shoulder, Tigerstar saw the huge badger at the head of the racing throng. The beast's paws drummed the ground, and froth was gathered at his lips from the effort of running after the much lighter and nimble creature. Tigerstar jerked his head back to the front and kept running. He felt the tree-bridge beneath his paws tremble and creak. The thought of falling into the chill water again spurred him onwards.

The bridge gave way when Tigerstar was a bare tail-length from the shore, and the lead badger was even closer than that. He leapt, snatching his tail from the beast's grasping paws. The huge creature cried out and fell into the waters of the lake. Tigerstar flinched at the sound of breaking bone. The water slowly turned red. The badger floated up a heartbeat later, his head crushed. He had hit a rock hidden under the dark water head-first and died.

The beast's mate let out a wild howl. "Cats are no longer friends!" she wailed. "They are cub-food. Feed our cubs! Feed our cubs! Feed our cubs!"

The badgers behind her took up the roar. Tigerstar's hackles rose and he raced away from the angry crowd of badgers. He ran with the speed of StarClan back to the den, where he drove Ravenflight and Starshine out with half-sheathed claws. "Badgers!" he puffed furiously. "Must...leave! Hurry!" The three cats fled the strange, new territory, leaping up the hill and out of the valley.

Behind them, the lake and all of its surrounding lands remained calm beneath the silver moon and stars. But slowly, eerily, the blood of the badger leader spread through the water, until it reached the place where Silverpelt shone. The stars glowed back a bloody, sickly light. And the soft, newleaf wind stirred up, hissing a dire prophecy through the leaves. Blood covered the stars, the lake was washed with red...It would come again someday. Blood would spill blood...the lake would run red...

**Tigerstar: So...that's it?**

**Well, yeah. For now, at least.**

**Tigerstar: And you're telling me that StarClan purposely make me break up what could have been a wonderful cooperation between cats and badgers in this new territory?**

**Not in the least! No, they wanted you to see and hear what the badgers knew. Then, by _accident_, when you decided you'd heard enough, they told you the way to get back. It wasn't your fault the lead badger was killed and his vindictive mate ordered that any other cats would be killed and eaten.**

**Tigerstar: Somehow, I think you're lying.**

**I probably am, but that doesn't matter. The point is, you escaped without actually losing any of your little 'traveling partners.' **

**Tigerstar: (sarcasm) Great StarClan, how could I _ever_ have made it without them?**

**Oh, you'd be surprised.**

**Tigerstar: Doubtful.**

**Be that way, dude. No fur off my tail.**

**Tigerstar: You have a tail? (starts to look around her back for it)**

**No! (smacks him) Ravenflight already went there with me! You know darned well I've got a tail!**

**Tigerstar: F...fine...**

**Good. I'm glad we were able to come to that agreement without any bloodshed. (looks around) Um...where're Sasha, Ravenflight, and the suchlike-ness-ocity?**

**Tigerstar: They're off with some fresh-kill and your outline.**

**WHAT?**

**Tigerstar: Gotcha! They're actually sleeping.**

**So why aren't you with them?**

**Tigerstar: Because you woke me up and said that if I didn't get my lazy tail out of bed and didn't help you do the end-of-chapter remarks, you'd do a parody where I'm a transvestite with multiple personality disorder and Bipolar I.**

**...Oh yeah. I remember that.**

**Tigerstar: Are we quite finished here?**

**Yeah. Go back to sleep, honey.**

**Tigerstar: I _will_, thank you.**

**(turns to readers) Well...There you go. Chapter 12. Hope you enjoyed it. D **


	13. The Fate of the Clans

**In the past (namely in Shaded Promises) I've made the thirteenth chapter an auxiliary chapter—meaning you wouldn't necessarily have to read it in order to under stand the next chapter. However, after much thinking, I have decided that this would be pretty annoying to those who are okay with the number reading this story, as well as kind of hard to _write_. So, my apologies. Those with triskaidekaphobia will have to just get over themselves and buckle down to read.**

**Tigerstar: Might I suggest a soft toy, or perhaps a favorite blanket?**

**Good idea. Well, sit tight and enjoy Chapter 13...even if you're afraid of it...**

**Sasha: Kitten. It's just a number.**

**You heard her! Thirteen is just a number between twelve and fourteen. Don't go on about the number of disciples at the table at the Last Supper or anything crazy like that. You won't get far with me on that one.**

**Ravenflight: Do your music rant!**

**Nice! As you may or may not be aware of, the Green Day album _American Idiot_ has thirteen tracks. Green Day, as you should know, is one of the most awesomest bands ever to record music and sell it. Like Green Day? Respect the Thirteen!**

**Starshine: Should I say something?**

**No, not unless you have something good to add. We've basically run through all the common myths and fears people have about the number. The next time, though, I'll get you something good to say.**

**Starshine: Thanks.**

**Sure thing. Now, with that out of the way, we continue on to Chapter 13! (scary, suspenseful music) TIGERSTAR! GET AWAY FROM THE BOOMBOX!**

**Tigerstar: Eh-he-he-he...sorry. Couldn't resist...**

"I don't see why we have to go all the way back over the mountain," Ravenflight meowed. "I mean, you remember how brutal it was for us the first time, don't you, Tigerstar?" He pressed close to Starshine. "And anyways, I don't think it's very safe. Starshine left the Tribe. StarClan knows what they'll do to her if they ever see her again!"

"Well, Ravenflight," Tigerstar growled, still cranky from his lack of sleep and constant being on his paws, "if you can think of a better way for us to get back around, tell me. I would just love a shortcut!"

"We could go around the mountain," the black tom suggested.

Surprisingly, it was Starshine who contradicted him. "No, Ravenflight," she mewed. "Perhaps I should impart to you some of the wisdom of the Tribe: One mountain is lonely." She looked from tom to tom. "In other words, there is more than one mountain. The Tribe only inhabits the one, but around it lie many others."

"So it's pointless to use your idea," Tigerstar concluded, giving Ravenflight a grouchy stare. The black warrior sidestepped away, his tail fluffing slightly. Tigerstar grunted and turned his head, blinking slowly and heavily.

Over Tigerstar's drooped head, Ravenflight and Starshine exchanged looks. Starshine took up her cue. "We've been running for so long," she mewed. "I think it's time we just stopped for a while. Took a little break."

"Second the motion," Tigerstar said before Ravenflight could do anything. The big tabby slipped away and flopped down on a patch of moss. He closed his tired, amber eyes and sank slowly into dark sleep.

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

The world around him was black as night, a night that not even Tigerstar's sharp eyes could pierce. Wind roared in his ears, wailing aloud the loss and angst of the barren landscape. _WindClan's moors!_ Tigerstar thought. Almost as if rewarding his answer, he spotted a small pool of light by his paws.

Some greenish, foul-smelling pellets lay in the center of the light. Tigerstar curled his lip in disgust. Then a rabbit hopped into the light. Seemingly unaware of the massive tabby that crouched before it, the rabbit started nibbling the pellets. He watched, waiting for the reaction.

It twitched and jerked, mouth wide in some unspoken agony. Slowly, it hobbled away and started to graze in another light-pool. Tigerstar caught a whiff of the dry scent of WindClan, sweet with heather and bracken scents. A young tom prowled into view. Tigerstar recognized the young WindClan apprentice, Thistlepaw. Thistlepaw darted up behind the rabbit and brought the sick creature crashing to the ground.

_No!_ thought Tigerstar. _Don't eat that rabbit! It's poisoned!_

"Great catch, Thistlepaw!" a she-cat praised. Tigerstar could not see her. "Why don't you eat that here and now? There's plenty of them all over the moor for us to take back to the Clan. You've been hunting on an empty stomach, I can tell."

Tigerstar could do nothing bt watch as Thistlepaw tore into the rabbit. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Thistlepaw as he finished the fresh-kill and padded after his invisible mentor, unknowing of what he had just done. Tigerstar knew. Thistlepaw was poisoned. Finally:

"I feel...sick..."

"You just at a whole rabbit, silly!" the mentor teased. "Of course you feel sick. We'll get you to Barkface and he'll give you something for your belly. That should teach you to try eating a whole rabbit on your own."

"No...different kind of sick..."

_How in the name of StarClan could that rabbit be poisoned? The Twolegs leave the forest prey alone. Rabbits don't harm them. Why would they poison the rabbits?_

"Thistlepaw!"

Thistlepaw collapsed, twitching and frothing. He let out a high-pitched moan. Even from the distance, Tigerstar could smell the sickly-sweet scent of death. His eyes narrowed. _WindClan are going to be wiped out if they aren't careful._

"Thistlepaw!"

The dusty-brown apprentice's flanks heaved in a desperate struggle for air. Tigerstar could hear the sound of the frantic mentor as she grappled with two choices: stay with Thistlepaw and protect him, or race back to camp and get help. Thistlepaw clawed up chunks of turf and his tail lashed crazily. "R-Robin...wing," he panted. "H-help...me..."

_I hate to say it, Thistlepaw,_ Tigerstar thought grimly, _but there's really nothing she can do for you. You're a small cat, and the dose of poison you received won't leave you alive. If you were bigger, perhaps you'd have a chance, but..._

He stopped. Robinwing, the unseen mentor, let out a yowl of rage and loss. Thistlepaw was dead. Darkness closed around Tigerstar. He slept in the darkness. Somehow, he felt saddened by the young cat's death, even though he could have done nothing to stop it.

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

Light flashed, waking the dark tomcat instantly. He looked around, expecting to see Ravenflight or Starshine. Nothing but the dark. _Where is this?_

He heard the slap of irontunnel water against boggy ground. The irontunnel was a Twoleg contraption on ShadowClan's territory. Water churned out of it, falling into the dirty swamps. Tigerstar flattened his ears.

"Pinekit, get back here!" a voice cried. "You know it's not safe to play by the irontunnel!"

Tigerstar recognized the voice of the ShadowClan queen, Tallpoppy. He almost pitied that she-cat. So attractive was she that she was almost always in the nursery. He had wanted to father kits with her, but she had been nursing a litter already.

**I would just like to point out that in every Allegiance she is mentioned in, Tallpoppy is in the nursery, excepting _Midnight_. Doesn't anyone else find that kind of sad? Can you imagine that?**

"No! Applekit says she went down into the irontunnel, and she caught a toad!" Pinekit whined back. "I'll do better than that! I'm going to catch a fish! Fish live in water, don't they, mother? I'll catch you a fish!"

"Pinekit, do as I say!" Tallpoppy's voice was stern, resounding with the tones of one who knows how to put disobedient kits right back in line. "You are not to set one paw in that water!"

"How hard can it be to catch a fish? RiverClan fishes all the time. Have you ever met a RiverClan cat, mother? Tawnypelt says they smell like fish and have water for brains—is she just saying that, or are their brains really just water? If they put their head to one side like this, do their brains fall out? I think that would be funny, don't you, moth—ERRR!" Pinekit broke off in a scream of terror.

"PINEKIT!"

There was the splash of two bodies, one small, one large. Pinekit's yowling filled the air around Tigerstar. He caught a glimpse of the scruffy kit called Pinekit, his dark fur slicked against his body. He vanished beneath the water of the irontunnel.

_The forest...it's dying! _Tigerstar realized. He couldn't bear to think of what the two remaining Clans' losses would be. He knew deep in his mind that Pinekit would not survive. The air around him smelled of leaf-bare, and the irontunnel's water would be terribly cold. His thin, fluffy kit-fur would be soaked through. He'd be lucky if he died before greencough hit him.

Just as he suspected, Tallpoppy's yowl of grief rang through the air. Before dark closed around him once more, Tigerstar saw in a light-pool Tallpoppy, her fur slick and dripping, bowed over the waterlogged body of her kit.

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

Water hissed around Tigerstar, and a cool wind rattled through the dry, dead reeds. He sunk his long claws into the ground. The RiverClan camp. He had been here before, to argue the creation of TigerClan with Leopardstar. He flinched from memories of the half-Clan cats' "trial." _But that's over now. I'm never going back to that walk of life. I've changed._

"The river is poisoned again." That was Leopardstar. Tigerstar could see her a few tail-lengths away, her mottled fur dull, and her eyes as emotionless as stone. Her voice was full of sorrow. Tigerstar knew she was addressing her deputy. "Our kits are hungry, our warriors lack energy, our apprentices can't move, our elders are dying. Mistyfoot, what is there for us to do?"

"There must be prey at Sunningrocks," Mistyfoot mewed, optimistically. Tigerstar felt as though he could see the determined glint in her eyes, the same glint he had often seen in Bluestar's."We could always hunt there. I don't think ThunderClan has much energy either."

Leopardstar sighed. "Send out a patrol of Hawkfrost, Swallowtail, and Splashpaw," she ordered. "Go with them. You're our strongest cats right now."

_RiverClan is starving. I never thought I'd hear Leopardstar sound so...unenthusiastic about invading another Clan's territory. She sounded like she didn't want to do it! What kind of nightmare is this?_

The shadows swirled around Leopardstar, covering her just after she shook her head and murmured, "Sometimes I wonder if we'll make it to newleaf."

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

_Firestar!_

Tigerstar felt his muscles tense as one at the sight of his arch-rival. The handsome ginger tom sat a mere tail-length away from Tigerstar, his head bowed with sorrow. Tigerstar spotted Dustpelt standing before Firestar.

"Hollykit is dead," the tabby murmured softly. Firestar nodded, letting his tail rest on Dustpelt's shoulders as a sign of comfort.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "The Clan is trying its hardest to feed Ferncloud. StarClan forbid we lose the other two kits." Fear flashed in Dustpelt's gaze. Tigerstar felt a wave of sympathy wash over his body. Firestar and Dustpelt faded from his view, and he saw the remaining two kits.

They were much smaller than they should have been, and so underdeveloped. The dark tabby felt his gut twist with a pang of disgust. He knew that none of the two kits stood a good chance of living for much longer. Maybe the larger of the two, a tom, would make it for a few days after his smaller sister---but even then, he wouldn't be made an apprentice.

_The Clans are dying,_ he thought again. _Can't they take a hint? Isn't it obvious that nothing but death and destruction waits for them in this forest?_ A flash of insight scattered the shadows and dropped him in the destroyed forest clearing. Tigerstar swung his huge head around, nodding.

"Yes," he meowed aloud. "Why didn't I see it before? The forest is being ruined. The Clans are in tumult. They need some cat who's seen death and survived it. Now I know where I belong."

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

"Tigerstar..."

A paw poked him in the ribs. Tigerstar groaned and rolled over, opening his eyes to see Ravenflight's face staring back at him, pressed nose-to-nose. He cried out with shock and scrabbled away. Ravenflight gave a loud _mrrow_ of laughter.

"Ah, Tigerstar," he mewed, wrapping his tail over his paws smugly, "you are just too much fun. Listen, Starshine went out hunting earlier, while you were still sleeping, and she came back with this huge mountain of fresh-kill! You have to see to believe it!"

Tigerstar stumbled off of the patch of now-flattened moss and followed Ravenflight. "Actually," he began, "I'd like a word in private with you." Ravenflight's ears gave a confused twitch, but he nodded and padded back into the sheltered spot. Tigerstar lowered his voice to an intense hiss. "I know where we have to go!"

Ravenflight's amber eyes danced excitedly. "Where?" he asked, springing up and down on the tips of his toes.

"Back to our old home. It's being destroyed, and the Clans need a leader. I'm that leader!"

Ravenflight surprised his old mentor with his reaction. He seemed to look mistrusting, his ears flattened and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I mean, no offense, Tigerstar, but I don't think StarClan would put you in with those cats. They want you to stay alive, and sending you to lead them would just get you killed again."

"StarClan must have sent them a prophecy, or a sign of some sort." Tigerstar was blustering now, trying to defend something that he himself wasn't too sure of anymore. "I doubt that I'll be in any real danger if I go back to them."

Ravenflight still looked uncertain. "All right," he meowed. "I can't really stop you, if that's what you think is right."

But Tigerstar no longer thought he was right. He looked from side to side anxiously, his amber gaze never constant. His tail twitched. Ravenflight picked up a trace of his fear-filled scent, but wisely kept the knowledge to himself.

Tigerstar dipped his head to Ravenflight and left the sheltered grove where he had slept. He spotted Starshine's impressive fresh-kill collection and nodded praisingly towards the silver queen. His huge paw snaked out and grabbed a rabbit. Starshine opened her mouth, presumably to ask him if he would like to share, but quickly shut it.

The dark brown tabby took a bite of his meal and looked around as he chewed. "So I was thinking about what you said, Ravenflight," he meowed thickly. "And...I'm starting to think we should take a little detour."

"What?" Ravenflight asked, at the same time as Starshine mewed, "Where?"

"Maybe you're right. I'm starting to think that if I just wait a while longer, maybe StarClan will show me something more...substantial. We'll have to know for sure...just like hunting with the Tribe." He shivered. "Always look up. Always look back."

Ravenflight curled up beside Tigerstar and started to wash behind the dark, nicked ears. Tigerstar said nothing, but his eyes closed with happiness at the soothing familiarity of sharing tongues. He turned his head and started licking the glossy black shoulders. Starshine settled herself beside the two toms and, twining Ravenflight's tail with her own, groomed his back.

The food forgotten, the three cats settled down to just wash. Tigerstar felt the strain and tension that came with fulfilling StarClan prophecies leave his shoulders. He imagined that he was back in ThunderClan, back sharing tongues in the warriors den with his Clanmates. Better yet, back with the apprentices. That had been before he had seen the power of the deputy, coupled with the authority of the leader. That had been before his heart had blazed with the ambitious fire that had proved his downfall.

A slow, steady purr rumbled out of him, making his whole body buzz with that wonderful hum. He was glad he didn't have to hide his emotions anymore. Two, smaller drones chorused up beside him as Ravenflight and Starshine joined him in the universal sound of feline pleasure.

"Ah..."

"You needed that wash, Tigerstar," Ravenflight joked. "Didn't your mother ever tell you to wash behind your ears?"

"She did. I chose not to listen to her."

"By the Tri...That is, Great StarClan," Starshine murmured, her warm breath causing the fur on Tigerstar's neck to rise. He shivered. He hadn't had a she-cat so close to him since Sasha. The dark tom turned. He saw Starshine gazing in awe at the huge Twolegplace Purdy had called a city. "What _is _that?"

"That's the city," Ravenflight answered, standing up beside her. Starshine rubbed her head against his black flank. "If Tigerstar says it's all right, I'll take you down there. It's a very interesting place, Starshine."

"I say that's a good idea," Tigerstar meowed. "We'll head down there tonight. Purdy did say there were less monsters out at night." Ravenflight dipped his head in agreement. "But before we do, we have to make this fresh-kill gone."

"Why don't we take it with us?" Starshine asked with genuine curiosity.

Tigerstar flicked his tail towards the crowning glory of the fresh-kill: a glossy-feathered, golden eagle. He narrowed one eye skeptically. "You want to carry that around?" he asked with a touch of sarcasm. Starshine dipped her head. Ravenflight shot Tigerstar a short glare. "Don't look at me like that."

"I'll look at you like this if I want to!" Ravenflight shot back. Spotting Tigerstar start to bristle, he added, "I'll also look at you like this!" He stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes. "And like this!" The black cat sat back on his haunches and waggled his front paws by his ears.

Tigerstar let out a short rumble, twitching his whiskers with amusement. "Oh, that's mature," he muttered. His paw shot out, knocking Ravenflight lightly off his paws. "Stop making a Graystripe of yourself."

"Ooh!" Ravenflight mewed from his position on his back. "Such a grumpy cat!" He stuck his tongue out teasingly. Tigerstar swatted the appendage with the backside of a paw.

"Knock it off, Ravenflight."

Starshine purred briefly. Tigerstar twitched his ears. "Come on," he meowed. "We're wasting time. Take the eagle if you must, but if we attract too much attention, it goes." Without another word, he padded back to his unfinished rabbit and took it up in his jaws. He heard the rustle of cat pelts and Starshine purring. He twitched his whiskers. Ravenflight just couldn't keep a straight face for long.

Setting his paws firmly, Tigerstar started down the hill, towards the noisy, stinking city.

**I currently have 27 reviews. Now I'm going to get really evil. If you've already reviewed, you don't have to for this one. But I know you're not the only ones reading this. I'm getting too many hits on this story. All I'm asking is to hit 30—that means three more reviews. All you people who have been reading this, but not saying anything, I want to hear from you.**

**Tigerstar: Ruthie, don't you think that's a bit harsh?**

**No. Not really.**

**Tigerstar: Fine. Whatever.**

**(rolls eyes) Yeah, so, if you're reading this, and you haven't said anything to me, now's the time to speak up. I'm not begging for reviews. It's just that if I hit 30 reviews, that will break my record. Which...will be totally awesome. I mean, there's gonna be cake and balloons and confetti and Warriors plushies and Green Day music. Who doesn't want that?**

**Ravenflight: The people who are into Fall Out Boy and the suchlike.**

**That's what's called a rhetorical question. I _know_ who doesn't like Green Day. (stops and thinks about that for a while) Wait...how is it you know about Fall Out Boy?**

**Ravenflight: Um...(runs behind Tigerstar) SHIELD ME!**

**Tigerstar: Ravenflight, please don't make Ruthie break out the parody. Just answer the question.**

**Otherwise I'll start chasing you! AGAIN!**

**Sasha: RUN, RAVENFLIGHT!**

**Ravenflight: NEVER! (runs off-screen, Ruthie chasing him with her _katana_)**

**Tigerstar: Well, that puts them out of the picture for a solid hour or so. (looks at readers) Oh, and I don't think she was kidding about the 30 reviews—the party, at least. She likely will throw one. She told me last night that you make writing worth it.**

**Sasha: But as you can see, she's starting to fizzle out. A block is on the way, I can feel it. Maybe you should make a few suggestions...**


	14. BloodClan's One True Leader

**Thank you to Shininghope of RiverClan, Flamespirit, and Darkpelt! By the way, I'm planning to do a sequel to this one, but I'm not sure if people would object. Would you like the story to be continued once it's over? Tell me!**

**Be warned, this chapter gets a little gory.**

Tigerstar barred the ways of Ravenflight and Starshine with his long, striped tail. "Wait for it," he rumbled, his amber gaze fixed upon the yellow box on the other side of the Thunderpath. "Wait...for...it..." The image of the orange Twoleg paw clicked to one of a shining white Twoleg in mid-stride. "Now!" The dark tabby lifted his tail, and he started across with a crowd of Twolegs, the other two cats behind him.

"Tigerstar, are you sure we're going the right way?" asked Ravenflight. "None of this looks familiar to me."

"Well, it's not the way Purdy showed us, but it's going to get us in and out," Tigerstar replied. "I figure that if we go straight in and keep traveling straight, we'll eventually reach the other end of the city."

"But what if we went in the wrong way," Ravenflight pointed out, "and when we come out, we're not anywhere near the sun-drown-place?"

Tigerstar turned back. "We'll just have to see when we get there," he meowed cooly, and started through an alleyway. "But until then, we'll go on instinct and intuition."

Ravenflight nodded; Tigerstar could see the flash of dark motion out of the corner of his sharp eyes. Behind him, Starshine craned her head to gaze in awe at the high, looming Twoleg nests. She kept uttering soft mews of excitement. _Bright lights and crowded paths,_ Tigerstar thought. _Something this cat has never seen before in her life._

"Ravenflight, it's beautiful," she whispered. Ravenflight rubbed his muzzle against hers as he padded along the rough, white path at his paws. "It's all so busy and exciting—nothing like the mountains! I wish we didn't have to leave."

"I know how much you like this place," Ravenflight murmured. "But I'm sorry to say that neither Tigerstar nor myself can live here. These creatures walking around everywhere...they're called Twolegs, and they don't take kindly to battered, scarred warriors like us."

"They destroy everything they can get their paws on," Tigerstar muttered grimly, thinking of his dream. He had to get back to the forest, and soon. He knew now that he was not meant to lead the Clans, but something still drew him toward the familiar paths and landmarks. StarClan, perhaps. The dark tabby shook his head slowly. Sometimes his warrior ancestors could get on his nerves.

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

"Turn back!"

Tigerstar pressed his ears against his skull and bristled out his fur. The scrawny, gray cat slinking towards him did not seem to a huge threat. But it was his tone of voice that made Tigerstar nervous—he spoke with the authority of a new, nine-lived leader, though he was about half Tigerstar's size.

"I said turn back," the gray tom repeated, his kinked tail lashing in fury. "This alley belongs to me! I found it when I was still a kitten in my mother's den! This place is mine!"

"I don't want your stinking alley," Tigerstar spat back. "I'm only here to get _out_ of it, you idiotic hairball! Step aside and let me through. I don't want to fight."

The gray cat hissed in disbelief, stepping closer to Tigerstar. The dark tabby felt a flash of fear as the Twoleg city cat unsheathed his claws. He'd seen claws like that before! "Does BloodClan extend to here?" he asked, flashing his own talons.

"We began here," the BloodClan cat replied. "We split apart, though, to cover more ground, conquer more territory, expand our numbers...Slowly, the others left, saying that following Scourge was to be more successful than following me." He lunged at Tigerstar, and the dark tabby rolled away from the attack. "I am Ash, the one true leader of BloodClan!"

"Tigerstar!" yowled Ravenflight. The black tom surged forwards, Starshine beside him. Tigerstar could see that his amber eyes were clouded by fear, but he still raced to add his claws to the fray. The dark brown tabby lunged at Ash, slashing with his long, hooked claws.

Ash, like Scourge, was a clever fighter. He did something Tigerstar had never seen a cat do before in his life: flipped away from the attack. While Tigerstar was staring in curiosity, the gray tom darted in and delivered a quick swipe to his flank. Tigerstar gave a rumble of pain and skipped back, his tail fluffing out.

Starshine pelted forward next. Tigerstar recalled that she had been a cave-guard before becoming a kit-mother. The silver tabby loosed her claws and brought them raking down Ash's forehead. Crimson blood dribbled out of the four neat lines, seeping into the gray cat's eyes. He shook his head rapidly, spraying the red everywhere. He screamed angrily and leapt at the Tribe cat.

Ravenflight yowled in protest and tackled the gray he-cat in midair. Ash was stronger, but Ravenflight was heavier—plumped up by mountain prey and toughened from moons of rough journeying. The black tom pinned his opponent down while Tigerstar rushed in for the kill.

"No one crosses Tigerstar," he snarled in the gray cat's ear as he raised his paw for a deathblow. Ash gave an icy, moaning whine, sending Tigerstar's fur on end. He could hear Scourge giving that cry. Now he saw it. Those paws, that muzzle, it was so obvious, a kit could see it.

Ash was the father of Scourge.

"No wonder you're so bitter," he growled. "Don't like being succeeded by your own kin, do you?" Ash lashed his tail.

"That son of mine was never going to be any good!" he spat, his dog-tooth claws screeching across the white path. "I would have killed him at birth had he not reminded me so much of myself. Father's little heir...he was the runt of the litter, but the only male. I had to bring him up."

Tigerstar exchanged glances with Ravenflight. The black cat shrugged. Tigerstar turned back to Ash. "That was a splendid little confession, Ash," he meowed, "but what good does it do? I'll tell you a little something: I never liked your son."

Ash laughed bitterly. "And you think_ I_ did? There was never a more disappointing cat that was ever kitted! He never grew bigger than a four-moon-old! And his voice—it never changed, never became deep like a real tom's!"

"I never liked your son," repeated Tigerstar, placing a paw on Ash's neck, "because he killed me."

Ash spluttered. It took Tigerstar a few minutes to realize he was laughing. "A big, strong, deep-voiced cat like yourself fell to little Scourge?" he mewed in disbelief. "I'm not sure which count to call you lying on—the fact that you were killed or the fact that it was my pathetic son who did it!"

Tigerstar unsheathed his claws. Blood seeped between his claws as he pierced Ash's flesh. The gray tomcat fell silent, and Tigerstar felt him tremble. "Tell me, Ash, do you believe in StarClan? or some other warrior ancestors?"

"Tales for kits. If you die, you're dead!"

"I beg to differ. Quite the contrary, chosen cats can go on to live after they've died." Tigerstar nipped Ash's ear. "And I'm one of those cats. I fight beside StarClan, and they have granted me not only the nine lives of a leader, but the eight lives of a chosen warrior."

"Will your StarClan protect you from this?" snapped Ash. He struggled free of both Ravenflight and Tigerstar and caught the dark tabby with a smashing blow to the head. Tigerstar felt blood run down into his eyes. Brilliant light surged in front of his gaze, then faded to blackness.

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

Tigerstar ruffled his pelt in a shiver. The forest clearing was empty. Bluestar did not appear to him. The dark tabby felt his hackles start to rise in that chilling, foreign emotion: fear. StarClan was gone. He would never be restored to life—not without one of his warrior ancestors to heal him. Motion flickered in the dried leaves of a felled tree. Tigerstar took a hesitant step back.

"Not so brave, are you, Tigerstar?" a voice taunted. Tigerstar unsheathed his claws angrily. He let out a loud yowl to challenge the speaker into the open. A soft spit answered him. "Oh, don't be that way."

Tigerstar felt a flash of memory hit him. He knew that voice! "Redtail?"

"Yes, Tigerstar." The small tortoiseshell tom stepped into the ruined clearing. "Redtail. I'm glad you recognized me."

"Where is Bluestar?" Tigerstar demanded. "For that matter, where is the rest of StarClan?"

"Gone."

Tigerstar stumbled away from the advancing tomcat. His tail started to twinge. His fur was trying to rise, but could bristle no further. Redtail sat down on a chunk of upturned soil a few tail-lengths away from Tigerstar. The dark tabby spluttered, "G-gone? What do you mean?"

"They've moved on to new territory," Redtail replied calmly. "However, we couldn't all leave. One from each Clan stayed behind to watch our old home." Something flickered through his gaze. Tigerstar thought it looked somewhat like impatience. "And I stayed behind to watch you."

"Wait...the old forest..." Tigerstar leapt to his paws. "The Clans have left! I wasn't meant to lead them, was I, Redtail?

"Your body has recovered, Tigerstar. Now—"

"Not until you tell me what you—"

Redtail bounded forward and gave Tigerstar a shove, knocking the big tabby into an old hollow. Tigerstar yowled and thrashed, but his struggles only drove him in deeper. Finally, he was hanging onto the bottom lip of the hole. Below him was nothing, empty air. Redtail's face appeared at the top lip. "Good luck, Tigerstar."

Tigerstar felt a hot claw of anger slice through his chest. He knew that letting go would mean falling to oblivion. But the smug expression on the former ThunderClan deputy's face was too infuriating, and blotted out all reason. The dark tabby knew his legs were long enough that he could reach up and catch Redtail. He lashed out with a paw and fell from StarClan, his other front paw slipping from its grasp.

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

"Tigerstar! Ravenflight needs you!"

Tigerstar awoke to Starshine's urgent voice near his ear. The dark tom hauled himself to his paws. Blood spattered the hard ground, and the faint sounds of two furiously screaming cats echoed around the alley. _Five lives now,_ Tigerstar told himself as he raced towards the cries. _I've got to be more careful._

"Ravenflight!" he yowled, pelting down the narrow alleyway, Starshine behind him. "Ravenflight, I'm coming!" Turning to the Tribe she-cat, he meowed, "Is he still alive?"

"Yes," she panted. "Can't you hear how loud he calls? He's probably winning. That's my Ravenflight. A strong father for my next litter." Pride and love glowed in her yellow eyes, causing Tigerstar to wonder if Ravenflight would live to father the kits Starshine so lovingly spoke of.

He exploded into the dark passage with a battle yowl. Ravenflight looked up, echoing the cry. His amber eyes shone with the thrill of battle as he whirled back at the heavily bleeding Ash. His black pelt was patchy now, and the side of his neck oozed blood sluggishly. But his wounds were nothing compared to those of Ash.

The gray cat's belly was torn open. Tigerstar felt a thrill of cold cut into his heart. Ravenflight had nearly done to Ash what Scourge had done to Tigerstar. He took another step towards the two toms and felt something sharp pierce his pawpad. A dog's tooth. The ground was littered with them, and Ash's paws were bleeding. Ravenflight had torn the reinforced claws right off.

"Stop him!" Ash wailed when he saw Tigerstar. "He's gone mad!"

"Now, now, now, Ash," Tigerstar purred soothingly, "don't be afraid. Ravenflight won't kill you." Relief blazed in the former BloodClan leader's eyes. Ravenflight stopped, pinning Ash down to the ground effortlessly. Tigerstar prowled forwards. "Ravenflight won't kill you," he repeated in that same sickly-sweet tone. He laid a paw on the gray cat's throat. "_I_ will." He loosed his claws and sunk them in deep, tearing out the other's throat in a swift jerk.

Ash opened his mouth and started to speak, but the only sound he made was that of blood bubbling out of his torn throat. His body gave a few jerks, his tail twitched, and his eyes clouded over. He was dead.

"Well done, Ravenflight," Tigerstar puffed, licking the black cat's neck gently. Ravenflight flinched away, but when Starshine imitated the gesture, she was allowed to lick. "If there was a way to make you a warrior a second time, I'd do it."

"You could make me deputy," Ravenflight joked, twitching his whiskers. Tigerstar rolled his amber eyes.

"Of what?"

"I don't know." Ravenflight flicked his tail towards the lightening sky. "Make me deputy of StarClan!"

"In your dreams."

"Fine. Make me deputy of the city!"

"Nope."

"The alley?"

"Still no."

"...Your deputy?"

Tigerstar opened his mouth to say no, but stopped himself. He closed his mouth and laid his tail over the tired warrior's shoulders. "If we ever find a Clan," he meowed, "perhaps." Ravenflight blinked up at him. The joke was over. Tigerstar's eyes said he was serious. The black tomcat dipped his head.

"A-all right," he stammered, the tip of his tail giving a nervous twitch. Tigerstar heaved a soft sigh.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Ravenflight," he meowed. "We should keep going. Come, we need to get back to the forest as soon as possible."

**All right.**

**Tigerstar: All right what, Ruthie?**

**That should be enough.**

**Tigerstar: Let me get this straight, Ruthie. You demanded three more reviews and waited days upon days until you _got_ them, only to updated a measly six-ish page chapter? (Ruthie nods) That's not very nice.**

**Well, dear, I've got plans. Big plans. Big plans that involve skipping a few weeks of story time to save my sanity. If you catch my drift.**

**Ravenflight: I didn't know you threw your drift. Otherwise I would have caught it.**

**Ravenflight, don't you have somewhere else to be idiotically literal?**

**Ravenflight: Not until four.**

**(sweatdrops) Then spare me those twelve hours and be silent. Please. You two can be a real pain in the tail somedays.**

**Sasha: You have a tail?**

**NOT THIS AGAIN!**

**Sasha: Sorry. Tigerstar told me to say that.**

**Then I'm going to beat his little tabby hide!**

**Sasha: Oh, don't. Look, if you want, we can do a cutscene. I volunteer for it. It's been a while since the filler. In fact, I insist. Ruthie, let's do a cutscene. Show the readers what's been going on in the forest since they last checked up on it. **

**You're sure, dear?**

**Sasha: Yes. Let's do it. (feline grin) After all, I liked my little bit of action. I want some more of that good stuff.**

**Can do. Will do. (salutes) Take care. And now, for the cutscene!**


	15. The Clans' Remnants

**Sasha, are you ready?**

**Sasha: Yes. **

**All right. Then let's get started. (rubs hands together eagerly) One cutscene chapter, coming right up!**

"Are you sure we're okay to be in here, Sasha?"

"Joey!" Sasha jumped back, her fur bristling in surprise. "Don't mutter in my ear like that! You scared me!"

Joey rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I'm sure," he grumbled, not meeting her hot, angry stare. "Look, I just don't like having to leave the city. I like knowing the ground won't move out from under my paws." As if to accent this remark, yet another patch of soft earth caved out from under him. Joey stumbled back, tail bristling.

Sasha narrowed her eyes thoughtfully and bounded ahead. A pawful of moons had passed since she had seen off her kits, Hawkfrost and Mothwing. They had declined to live with her, being swayed by their Clanmates to leave the ruined forest. They were gone now, and an empty pit sat in her heart. Sleep did not come easily to the tawny queen.

_Tigerstar,_ she thought, the tom's name being the only thing that kept her going. She could feel him out there, somewhere. He was still alive, despite what Joey and the others thought. The rogue she-cat raced through the forest, her hackles rising at the destruction.

Trees that had been there for moons were gone, their last few twigs littering the ground like broken whiskers. The soil was churned up into hard, frozen chunks of dirt. The air reeked of Twoleg monsters and their foul breath. Sasha screwed up her nose in disgust. The poisoned river was flowing strangely, cutting a different course through the clearing. Nothing had survived the Twolegs' monsters. What really bothered her, though, was these strange, half-built nests.

It had been weeks since she had last seen the Twoleg workfolk leave their nest in the city to come back here. They had torn down ancestral trees, ripped apart the carefully lacing bracken and ferns, started building new nests...and _left_. Sasha remembered those long days of traveling to track the comings and goings of the workfolk. She felt an odd sensation in her chest every morning, a sort of tug that pulled her back to this desolate place.

Joey ran up beside her, panting lightly. "Any reason why we're takin' every cat here, Sash?" he asked curiously. Sasha's ears flicked at the nickname. Only Tigerstar could call her that, and even then, only when she was in a good mood. The tawny cat turned.

"I'm not sure," she meowed. Joey snorted.

"You're not sure," he repeated. "Is it another one of your 'What if that StarClan mousedung is really true?' moods? 'Cause if it is, I'd like to know what this StarClan thing wants from us." Sasha tried to look away, but Joey turned her head back with a gentle movement of his tail. "Sasha, take a good look at our cats, will you? Go on."

Sasha looked back obediently. She saw Joey's soon-to-mother mate, Fish, her once-sleek, long tabby fur hanging from her kit-swollen flanks in a dull curtain. She saw Sandy, her golden head hanging low, her blue eyes narrowed as her weary paws pounded the dead earth. She saw Sandy's four kits, Cloud, Sam, Billie, and Tamara trailing behind their mother in a loose, weary straggle. She saw Tuck, the black tom struggling for breath. Arrow, the white patch of triangular fur on his chest muddy. Tigger, his dark tabby pelt plastered to his body.

She felt as if she were leading them to their deaths.

**_.-S-.-A-.-S-.-H-.-A-._**

The former RiverClan camp stood high and dry, a slight depression around it where the river had once flowed in a slow, easy stream. Huddled among the dried, dead reeds and rushes were four cats: three she-cats and a tom. The youngest of the four, a near-black she-cat, lifted her head and sniffed the air.

"I don't suppose you smell any prey, Shadepelt," a cracked voice meowed. Shadepelt shook her head.

"Sorry, Loudbelly," she mewed, "nothing but death and Twolegs."

Loudbelly sighed, ducking his nose deeper into his dark brown fur. "Just as well," he muttered. "If we're going to starve to death, it should at least be quick and unbroken by a few mouthfuls of prey. Any fresh-kill will only prolong our suffering."

"Your RiverClan cats are so morbid!" That was the voice of the white queen. She lifted her snowy head to glare at the two. "Always talking about death and dying! True, we did stay behind, but that doesn't mean we're going to end like this!"

"You ThunderClan cats are always so bossy," retorted Shadepelt, her gray fur bristling defensively. "Thinking you've got every cats' best interests in mind! Might I remind you that your former leader and current deputy both took a mate from another Clan, and another cat from your Clan tried to take over the whole forest?"

"And which Clan were their mates from?" the cracked mew of the pale tabby nestled beside Frostfur spat. "RiverClan! You fish-brains are nothing but trouble! Your Clan has sired more half-Clans than any other!"

The four elders broke apart from their ragged clump and faced each other with angry snarls and unsheathed claws. Frostfur and Speckletail of ThunderClan; Loudbelly and Shadepelt of RiverClan. Frostfur lashed her claws at Loudbelly when Shadepelt intervened and gave the white cat a hard shove with her shoulder, knocking her into Speckletail.

**You know what's interesting? In _Fire and Ice_, Stonefur had an apprentice called Shadepaw, who I'm assuming turned into Shadepelt. Mistyfoot, Stonefur's sister, is still Clan deputy, and seems to be quite youthful. So why is it that Mistyfoot is young, while her brother's apprentice—who is younger than she—is with the elders? Am I the only one to notice that?**

The ThunderClan elders toppled back and fell with a dusty thud to the dry riverbank. Shadepelt and Loudbelly hooked a claw in a congratulatory gesture. Frostfur clawed her way back up to the old camp. Her blue eyes were narrowed with rage, angry fires blazing in the cerulean depths. Shadepelt backed away, her ears flattened fearfully.

"You killed her," hissed Frostfur in an unearthly voice. "Her neck is broken. I heard it snap when you pushed us. She was all I had left of ThunderClan." She leapt up with the strength of a cat many moons her junior. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you both here and now!"

Loudbelly stammered, while Shadepelt lifted her muzzle in the air, scenting hopefully. "Hold onto that thought, Frostfur," she whispered. "There are cats coming! And one of them smells like..." The dark gray she-cat lunged down from the elevated camp. "SASHA!"

**_.-S-.-A-.-S-.-H-.-A-._**

Sasha froze, her ears pricking up at the sound of her name. "Shadepelt...?" she mewed. Her eyes widened. "SHADEPELT!" The tawny-furred rogue shot off towards the sound of the familiar voice. If Shadepelt was still there, there was a chance some other cat would be there too!

Shadepelt bounded down the dry riverbed, her dark pet bristling with excitement. The two she-cats met in a clash of dark and light. Purring erupted from the crevice as they touched noses and rubbed heads.

"Shadepelt, I thought you'd left with the others!" Sasha meowed. "What are you doing here, you huge furball?"

"Loudbelly—you remember him, right?—he and I stayed behind with two ThunderClan elders. Oh Sasha, it's so good to see you!"

Sasha looked up and saw furious blue eyes flaming over Shadepelt's shoulder. The tawny rogue coughed a weak hello. The blue gaze narrowed disdainfully. Shadepelt turned. "Frostfur, isn't this wonderful? Sasha came to save us! StarClan did want us to die out here!"

"Be that as it may, it doesn't excuse what happened to Speckletail," Frostfur growled, her white tail lashing angrily. Sasha broke away from Shadepelt.

Her pulse thudded in her ears, seemingly echoed back and magnified by the dusty riverpath. The rogue she-cat padded to where she knew the RiverClan camp stood, or at least had once stood. As she laid each paw down, a small cloud of dust arose around her. Wind sang eerily through the leafless branches of what trees remained, howling around her in a chorus of death and despair.

Sasha felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight that met her icy blue gaze. The crumpled shape of an elderly she-cat lay before her. She sniffed its flank, flinching at the sweet scent of new death. Her hackles rose. "Shadepelt...what have you done?" she rasped.

"It...it was an accident, Sasha!" Shadepelt cried plaintively. "Things were said, things that were hard to forgive! Frostfur went for Loudbelly. I...I tried to protect him by forcing them back, and they fell."

Sasha gave the elder's dusty flank a gentle lick. She racked her mind for the Clan traditions. "Vigil, then burial at dawn," she murmured, then turned back to the frightened Shadepelt. "Two from RiverClan, two from ThunderClan, any more cats I should know about?"

Shadepelt opened her mouth to answer, but Frostfur shoved her aside. "What does it matter to you?" she asked. There was venom in her voice. _She's bitter from losing a friend. Comfort her. Tell her what she wants to hear._ The voice was that of a tomcat, and it came from in Sasha's own mind.

"Because I need to know how many cats my rogues are hunting for," she replied evenly. "Is it just the three of you, or are there two from ShadowClan and WindClan as well?" Frostfur relaxed, but only just.

"And where do you plan to hunt?" she asked dryly. "The river? The forest?" Her eyes hardened in a look of pure, venomous sarcasm. "Maybe you haven't noticed, but the river's too fast for any cat to even go a kittenstep near it, and there is no forest!"

_Tell her of your own gifts,_ the tom meowed gently. _You're no forest cat. There are ways of hunting that only you know of._

"Frostfur, you've been thinking like a Clan cat," Sasha replied. "I think like a rogue cat. I can find food anywhere. If you like, I'll find it for you."

Frostfur narrowed her eyes. "Very well," she rumbled, lashing her tail. "I suppose I can't really do anything to stop you."

Sasha dipped her head and turned towards the ruined forest, only to lock gazed with Joey. "Hey, Sash," the ginger tabby mewed, "what's the big holdup? Who's the dead cat? Wh—Where are you off to in such a hurry?" He shouted the last question after the fleeing she-cat. He grumbled angrily to himself, unaware that Redtail of ThunderClan was silently coaching the rogue to help the cats she had brought, as well as those she had met, to survive.

**_.-S-.-A-.-S-.-H-.-A-._**

"I'm impressed."

Sasha looked up from the small mouse in between her paws. Frostfur's icy blue eyes had thawed towards the younger cat. The tawny she-cat swallowed her bite of prey and tilted her head to the side. "What have I done to impress you, Frostfur?" she asked.

Frostfur twitched her ears at the small pile of fresh-kill that lay a tail-length away, sheltered beneath a cluster of woven reeds. Then she flicked her tail up above them, to where more plants were laced together in a sturdy shelter. "All this. You've caught enough prey to feed the three of us, as well as all the rogue you brought. How did you do that, by the way?"

Sasha let her tail curl up, then fall back down across her haunches in a lazy drape. "Oh, I told you there are some thing a rogue can do that a Clan cat can't," she said with a purr. "You see, you Clan cats think you can find prey by scent alone. However, a rogue knows that there are times where there is no wind to blow scents toward you, and when that's the case, you just have to keep your eyes open."

Billie, the oldest and most inquisitive of Sandy's kits, hopped over and flopped down over Sasha's mouse. Sasha lowered her head and started making playful growling sounds as she pretended to eat the young tom's belly. The black kit squealed and wiggled around, his tiny paws flailing.

Sasha gave him a lick and sent him away with a gentle nudge to the hindquarters. Frostfur gave an amused purr. "Who was that cute little thing?" she asked.

"That was Billie," Sasha replied. "He's Sandy's." She pointed with her tail to each kit. "You know Billie, the scruffy, black one with green eyes. Then there's Cloud—she's the fluffy, white furball. After her, there's Tamara and Sam—those two tabbies that look almost alike? Sam's got the white forepaws."

"And you brought them from Twolegplace? Why?"

"I felt...something was wrong here," Sasha meowed carefully. "And that...if we stayed in the city, things would get worse for us." She nodded distractedly. "I have to watch out for these cats. They've become my family."

"I'm surprised at your nobility," Frostfur murmured. Sasha's ears pressed flat against the sides of her head.

"Perhaps you'd do best to think of me as Sasha," she warned, "and not just Tigerstar's mate."

Frostfur sniffed and looked away. Sasha let out a soft sigh as she watched Sandy's kits tussle in the dust. The air was heavy and chilly; Sasha swore she could smell snow in the air. She only hoped that the shelters she and Shadepelt had whipped up would withstand the cold of the night.

**_.-S-.-A-.-S-.-H-.-A-._**

Sasha rolled onto her side, hooking her paw around Billie and pulling him closer to her. The sharp scent of frost pricked her nostrils, and she wanted to make sure the young tomkit was warm enough to survive the night. He mewed softly and curled up under her chin. As she gazed out at the distant river, she swore something flickered into view.

Curious, the tawny rogue lifted her head. A ghostly tom padded up to her and touched his nose to hers. "Thank you," he whispered. "I knew I could count on you to save what remained of the Clans."

"But what about Tigerstar?" Sasha mewed. "I know he's coming back. These Clan cats all hate him. If they see his pelt again, they'll kill him! I've lost him once, I can't go through that again!" She laid her head back down gently over Billie's shivering body, tucking her paws around him. "What will happen?"

"Let StarClan take care of that," the tom meowed. "Don't worry. In the mean time, keep caring for the others. They need you. Without your leadership, they will scatter and be lost once more."

"Who are you?" asked Sasha, squinting up at the tom. "I feel like I should know you."

"My name is Redtail. Tigerstar likely told you my tale." Sasha nodded. It had been Redtail, then Lionheart, and finally, deputyship had fallen to Tigerstar. "I feel no bitterness now. Tigerstar has changed."

"I just hope he's not too much of a goody-goody," Sasha mumbled. "I hope there's still the Tigerstar I know and love buried in his heart somewhere."

"Believe me," Redtail assured her, "Tigerstar is still himself. You needn't worry about him." He touched his nose to Sasha's again. "Now sleep. Nothing good will come of you spending the night awake."

Sasha nodded, slitting her eyelids to watch him make that leap up to the stars. When he was gone, she took in a deep breath. Scents of ice and cat and the wild joys held by the night reached her nose. The rogue cat sighed happily. _Tigerstar is coming,_ she thought as he lids grew heavy. _Tigerstar is...Tigerstar...Tigerstar..._

**Sasha: There. That good? **

**That was wonderful, darling. Thank you.**

**Sasha: (nods and leaves) **

**Well, now we return to Tigerstar, Ravenflight, and Starshine. Oh, and I should probably explain the season change. See, the Clans are currently with the Tribe, ergo, it's winter. We've skipped a few moons of the journey. **

**And Billie plushies to all those who know who he is based on! It's not a cat I've ever met. If you're stuck, analyze my profile carefully...You should be able to find the answer...Billie is based on a human, but who? Again, if you answer correctly, you get a Billie plushie!**


	16. The Journey's End

**Ch! Well, since nobody responded/.guessed the answer at the end to the last chapter, I'll just spill the beans for you. Billie is in fact based off of Billie Joe Armstrong of Green Day fame. Think about it. Scruffy black hair/fur. Green eyes. The name should have been a tip-off. Anyway, we can now say that a few awkward Wrinkles in Time have occurred, and now the threesome are on their way home.**

_**Home! We're coming home again!**_

_**Home! We're coming home again!**_

**Tigerstar: Ruthie, must you turn everything into Green Day?**

**Yes. Now be quiet. It's time for you to have your little chapter. I'll tell you a special secret if you're good, though, my sweet evil kittycat.**

**Tigerstar:** **Oh?**

**Yes. This is the last chapter.**

**Tigerstar: ...**

**What's wrong, Tigerstar? Why do you look so sad? **

**Tigerstar: It's just...I...well, that is to say, I...**

**You liked this, didn't you?**

**Tigerstar: Well...yes.**

**Well, honey, I dragged it out for you. I tried to make this good so you would enjoy having it done. I'm glad you liked it while it lasted.**

**Sasha: Hold up, you mean to tell us that the story is just going to end here? You're not going to continue it? **

**I might. I might not. It all depends on what the readers think. I'd be happy to continue this saga, but I don't want to post up stories that no one will read, or stories that people think are stupid and beating dead horses.**

**Ravenflight: (turns to readers) It's in your hands. Should Ruthie do a sequel to this story? (turns back to Ruthie) Well, while we're waiting for that opinion, let's start on that last chapter.**

**Starshine: Yes...**

'**Kay.**

"Tigerstar...Tigerstar..."

Tigerstar jolted awake at the soft voice mewing his name. He blinked up into the amber eyes of Ravenflight. He yowled and scrambled out from under the black tomcat, his tail bristling. "Ravenflight, if you do that one more time, I'll gut you and feed your body to the crows!" he spat furiously.

Ravenpaw tumbled away, purring loudly. He turned to butt heads with Starshine. "I told you he's a real grouch in the morning," he murmured into the she-cat's silvery pelt. Tigerstar rolled his eyes.

"Sure, Ravenflight," he growled, pushing past the black tom. "Let yourself believe that." He paused, scenting the air curiously. The dry, airy smell that greeted him awoke powerful memories. "I smell moorlands," he breathed. Racing ahead, he yowled, "We're home!"

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

"Now remember what I told you," Ravenflight hissed as he pushed his way into the barn. Tigerstar stuck out his tongue. How could he have _forgotten_, the way Ravenflight had drilled the plan into his ears? Ravenflight returned the impudent gesture and stuck his head in the door. "Barley?"

"Ravenpaw?" Barley mewed. The black and white loner pushed his muzzle into the tom's pelt. "Oh, Ravenpaw, I've been so worried about you! It's been moons, years, probably! Where have you been all this time? I thought BloodClan had gotten you! Oh, Ravenpaw, you have no idea how happy I am right now!"

"My name's Ravenflight now," Ravenflight informed him, his white-tipped tail curling up proudly. "I'm a warrior!"

"Oh?" Barley stepped back, his eyes critical. "And who made you a warrior?"

"I did." Tigerstar stepped into the barn, his long tail curling out behind him, then back in again in a gesture of 'I'm not the top cat around here, but neither are you.' Barley staggered back a tail-length, his fur bristling.

"T-Tigerstar!" he stammered, unsheathing his claws. "I don't know how it's come to pass, but I've had enough of you. I may not be young anymore, but I'm still strong enough to take out an evil ghost like you!" He snarled and hurled himself at Tigerstar, his claws sinking deep into the tabby's flanks.

Ravenflight's plan vanished from Tigerstar's thoughts, and he returned the assault, digging his own talons into Barley's shoulders. Ravenflight gave a loud yowl of, "Tigerstar, no!" The dark tabby gasped and sheathed his claws. Barley stumbled away.

"Ravenpaw, get behind me!" he ordered. "I'll protect you!"

Before Ravenflight could say another word, the loner hurled himself at Tigerstar a second time. Prepared, Tigerstar did not react. Barley snarled and yowled, nipping and flicking his claws over Tigerstar's unmoving body over and over again. "Take this! And this! And this, too, while you're at it!"

"BARLEY!!" yowled Ravenflight. Barley stopped. "Barley, stop! Listen to me. Tigerstar's come back, yes, but he's on our side now." The black and white tom narrowed his eyes disbelievingly. He spat on the ground, his tail lashing.

"Ravenpaw, I don't know what's come over you," he growled, "but Tigerstar is not your ally. Have you forgotten all the things he's done to the forest, not to mention to you? He drove you from your Clan! He made you out to be a traitor!" Barley trailed off under the combined amber glowers. "He…He…..I give up."

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

Barley curled his lip. "I still don't trust you," he growled pointedly. "Raven..._flight _may, but I won't."

"I'm not asking you to trust me!" Tigerstar retorted hotly. "I'm just asking you to tolerate me. Now, tell me again. Are you _sure_ the Clans are gone?"

"They sheltered here a pawful of moons ago," the black and white loner explained. "I haven't caught a whiff of their scent since then." His gaze shifted from Ravenflight to Tigerstar and finally to Starshine. He had been wary of the Tribe she-cat at first, but he had gotten over the worst of his fears. "Why? Why would you care?"

"Because they don't know—they _can't_ know—that I live," Tigerstar told him, in a voice that suggested a rather large amount of controlled rage. "And StarClan have sent me to find a group of lost cats in a destroyed forest. _That's_ why."

"Destroyed..." Barley blinked in confusion. "You know something? The old territory's a wreck. Twolegs came and cut down almost all the trees. And those halfnests..."

"Halfnests?" Ravenflight repeated curiously.

"They're Twoleg nests...at least, they were going to be. All of a sudden, the Twolegs just stopped coming...They haven't been in the forest since." He broke off suddenly as Tigerstar craned his neck toward him. "Ravenflight, what is he doing?"

"You...I scent Sasha on your fur," Tigerstar murmured.

"Yes. She and a few of her rogues came up here earlier today. They wanted to know if they could hunt in my barn. I told them it was all right, just as long as they didn't take all the mice. They looked hungry, let me tell you."

Tigerstar started to pace anxiously. His long, banded tail twitched like an angry snake, and his amber eyes flicked from side to side. "Sasha _is_ alive," he breathed. "I...I'll finally see her again..." His gaze shot up to the barn door. "In fact, I bet I could see her now..."

"Sit down, Tigerstar," Ravenflight ordered. "We've been on our paws all day long, and I won't let you drag yourself any further." He turned to Barley. "May we stay the night?"

"Certainly." Barley's amber eyes narrowed. "Although, if you need me, I'll be in the loft." There was mistrust in his eyes, and it was focused on Tigerstar. The dark tabby ignored him. He had stopped pacing now, and was gazing out at the barren moors. _Sasha..._

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

"Come on! Wake up!! Wake up, you dozy furball!" Ravenflight groaned and opened his eyes to narrow slits. Tigerstar gave him another sharp nudge, the light of laughter leaving his eyes. "Wake _up_, Ravenflight!"

"Is the barn on fire, Tigerstar?" the black tomcat asked dryly.

"No..."

"Then don't touch me. I'm not moving, you hear?"

"But Ravenflight!" Tigerstar adopted the teasing mew of a young kit.

"If this is about Sasha, then just go yourself! Starshine and I will catch up with you."

Tigerstar growled and shoved Ravenpaw to his feet by means of pushing his shoulder beneath the smaller cat's. "It is about Sasha," he spat, "but I'm not leaving without you, Ravenflight." Ravenflight glared at Tigerstar through narrowed eyes, but the dark tabby looked serious. "We've been through so much together," he continued in a gentler tone. "I want you to be there when I reach the end of my journey."

"How do you know this is the end?" Ravenflight asked, tilting his head to the side. Tigerstar looked away.

"Redtail told me," he whispered. "He told me that down in the old forest...down there, lies my destiny..." He sighed. "We did it, Ravenflight. We found the lost cats. They're waiting for us." He turned back. "Come on. If we leave now, we'll be there by sunhigh!"

Ravenflight nodded and summoned Starshine with a flick of his white-tipped tail. The two cats padded up beside Tigerstar. "Where you go," Ravenflight meowed seriously, "I'll go."

Tigerstar felt a wave of emotion rise up and crash against his chest. He gazed deep into Ravenflight's amber eyes, and was pleased by the loyalty he saw contained in them. He couldn't help wondering if this was the same cat who he had tortured and bullied those moons ago. The dark warrior dipped his head. "Thank you," he murmured.

""Don't get soppy," Ravenflight muttered pushing past him out of the barn. "Save that for your little Sasha."

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

_Sasha's POV_

The tawny-colored queen padded to the hollow dip of earth where the Great Rock had once stood. A few shards of the once-mighty stone lay scattered about haphazardly. Sasha glanced down to her side where Billie stood. She licked behind the young tom's ears. "What was this place like before they came?" he asked softly.

"It was beautiful, Billie," Sasha replied. "Imagine this rock, whole and proud, standing high above us like a lion. Imagine these trees, lush and full, reaching their highest branches toward the blue skies. Imagine this clearing, covered in thick, soft grass as far as you can see, and even then more." She wrapped her tail snugly around her paws to keep steady. She gulped softly. "And imagine...imagine a huge tom, bigger than the two of us combined. A tom with dark brown fur, rippled with black stripes...amber eyes that burn with fierce ambition...and a voice so deep and mellow, I fell for him the moment I laid eyes on him. Imagine...imagine...imagine a cat called..."

"Tigerstar."

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

_Tigerstar's POV_

"Tigerstar!!"

Sasha whirled around and flung herself at the dark tom, bringing him down to the ground where she covered his ears in rapid licks. "Billie!" she panted over her shoulder. "Get the others!"

Tigerstar rumbled and struggled under the she-cat. "I've missed you, Sasha," he murmured, touching his nose to hers. Sasha's tail curled up happily, her ice-blue eyes held a warm glow.

"I thought you'd died."

"How could I stay away from you?" Tigerstar gave her a gentle nuzzle. "Even in death, I wanted to be with you." He studied her carefully. "Barley said you were here with your rogues. How many cats are there total?"

"There me, Joey, Fish, Tuck, Arrow, Tigger, Sandy and Billie, Cloud, Sam, and Tamara," she replied in one breath. "As well as Frostfur, Shadepelt, and Loudbelly." Tigerstar's eyes widened. "The Clans' remnants are still here."

The dark tabby staggered to his paws. His tail rose, curling slowly. "I don't know," he meowed. "The Clan cats think I'm dead. They only remember the cruel Tigerstar, the ambitious Tigerstar, the dead Tigerstar."

"We'll change them."

Tigerstar licked behind her ears. "I hope we can."

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

Frostfur flattened her ears and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "I don't trust you," she hissed. "I'll never let you lead me, Tigerstar. Go back to the grave where you belong!" Her long white tail lashed. "Get out of my sight!"

"Perhaps I can convince you."

Ravenflight stepped out of hiding. Frostfur gazed at him curiously. "Ravenpaw? You're standing up for him?"

"Technically, it's Ravenflight now," Ravenflight corrected, lowering his head respectfully.

"And who named you?"

"Tigerstar."

Frostfur looked from black to brown tabby, her blue eyes still mistrusting. Shadepelt joined her. Loudbelly looked over at the two she-cat before padding over to stand beside Tigerstar. "Traitor!" spat Shadepelt.

"Hardly," was Loudbelly's reply. "I believe Ravenflight, and I accept Tigerstar as my leader." His eyes narrowed. "And if you don't accept that as well, I'll drive you off myself. There is no room for doubt in a Clan."

Shadepelt sighed. "Perhaps," she mewed. "I suppose there is no alternative." She joined Loudbelly.

"RiverClan!" Frostfur scoffed. "Don't you know what Tigerstar did?"

"Barley would enjoy your company," Tigerstar meowed, "I'm sure. If you like, Ravenflight and Sasha could escort you to his barn. I won't force you to join me, Frostfur." He kept his gaze neutral, struggling to keep his frustration hidden.

"Please, Frostfur," a small voice mewed, "don't leave."

Billie.

Tigerstar dipped his head and nuzzled the black tom gently. "It's her choice, Billie," he murmured. "She doesn't have to stay with us if she doesn't—"

"I'll stay," Frostfur growled. "If only for Billie."

Tigerstar nodded, then turned to Sandy. "How old are your kits?" he asked.

"Seven moons," the pale ginger cat replied, drawing her tail around Cloud. Tigerstar looked around at the lost cats.

"I wish to change a few things," he meowed in a strong, clear voice, so that all could hear him. "I wish for us all to live under StarClan and the warrior code."

"StarClan have left," Frostfur snarled.

"Most of them have, but four have remained to watch over you."

Frostfur was silent, quieted by Ravenflight. Tigerstar dipped his head in gratitude towards his former apprentice before continuing. "We will begin a new Clan. One for now, but some day, there will be four again."

"What Clan will we be?" Shadepelt asked.

"We will be called FourClan, for our camp will be centered at what was once Fourtrees." Tigerstar looked around from cat to cat. "Also, if you desire, you may receive a warrior name. However, if you so choose to keep your rogue name, so be it."

Sasha stepped forward. "I will be first, Tigerstar," she meowed. Winking, she added, "Make it a good one."

"Sasha, I can't change you," Tigerstar murmured. "I want you to stay as you are: rebellious and free."

"Rebellion is not a good trait for a Clan cat," Sasha retorted, quoting Tigerstar. The dark tabby dipped his head.

"Sasha, from this moment, you will be known as Honeypelt. StarClan honors your bravery and your unending hope, and we welcome you as a full member of FourClan."

Sandy stepped up next. "I will join as well." She was joined by Sandy, Arrow, Tuck, Tigger, and Fish. Before long, FourClan had the new warriors Sandpelt, Arrowstripe, Nightfur, Tigerheart, and Fishbelly. Joey pointedly refused to give up his rogue name. Tigerstar dipped his head in acquiescence and rounded on Sandpelt's four kits. "Would you like to become Clan warriors?" he asked them.

Billie shoved ahead of his sisters. "I do," he mewed.

"Before you do, though, you must become an apprentice, and learn about becoming a warrior," Tigerstar told them. The kits gathered around his massive paws, their eyes wide and eager. "Do you want to become apprentices?"

He received a chorus of squeals and yowls. Tigerstar stood up, purring his amusement softly. "Billie, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Shadepaw. Ravenflight, it's time you took on an apprentice. In our travels, I've learned that you're a very capable cat, loyal, true of heart, sound of body and mind...teach Shadepaw these things."

Ravenflight's eyes widened as he stepped forwards to touch noses with his new apprentice. Tigerstar turned to Cloud, the next kit in line. "Cloud, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cloudpaw. Honeypelt?" The tawny she-cat lifted her head. "You will mentor Cloudpaw. Teach her all that you know. You've proven yourself to be a good hunter and a very wonderful mother."

Honeypelt touched noses with her new apprentice. Tigerstar turned to Tamara and Sam. "Tamara, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Leafpaw. Joey, you will mentor Leafpaw. You always were a survivor. Teach her to do the same."

Sam lunged forwards, batting up at Tigerstar's scarred nose. "Don't forget me!" she yowled. Tigerstar gave her a lick.

"I wouldn't dare. Sam, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Whitepaw. Arrowstripe, take Whitepaw under your wing. I trust that with you, she will become a loyal warrior in her turn."

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Greatshard for a Clan meeting!"

Cats stumbled towards the chunk of the Great Rock, where Tigerstar stood. The gathered around him, warriors, apprentices, elders...the sight of them made Tigerstar feel weak with happiness. This was his destiny. This was his Clan. FourClan: the founding stream on which four Clans would spring from some day. He gazed down at the proudly.

"The time has come to appoint a deputy," he meowed. "I say these words before StarClan that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice."

He paused, his amber gaze flicking through the small crowd as he searched for the cat. Ah. There he was. The dark tabby nodded, and his chosen warrior rose slowly to his paws.

"Ravenflight will be the deputy of FourClan."

A chorus of happy howls rose up at the declaration. Ravenflight slipped through the mass of cats, dipping his head to those who yowled his name. He joined Tigerstar atop Greatshard. "Cats of FourClan," he began, "I didn't think Tigerstar was being serious that day moons ago when he told me I would be his deputy someday. Now that day has come, and I vow to serve you the best I can!"

Purrs swelled from the group of cats. They were well-fed, and had a leader, one who was strong and charismatic. Tigerstar nuzzled his new deputy. "I'm glad to have you beside me, Ravenflight," he murmured in the black tom's ear. "Protect FourClan well, for the day will come when you must lead it as Ravenstar."

Ravenflight pushed his muzzle into the dark tabby pelt. "Hopefully, that day will be long in coming," he mumbled. "Thank you, Tigerstar. I'll do the best I can."

**_.-T-.-I-.-G-.-E-.-R-._**

Tigerstar lay curled up in the area he had claimed as his den. He gave his outstretched foreleg a couple of licks to force the dark fur to lie flat. He failed, and contented himself with grooming the rest of his body. A soft mew interrupted him.

"You must be hungry," Honeypelt breathed. She dropped a rabbit before him. "And lonely. How can you sleep in this little isolated den?"

"Not very well, I'll admit," Tigerstar muttered, flicking his tail for Honeypelt to lie down beside him. "Perhaps you'd like to join me for the night?"

"I'd be delighted." Honeypelt snuggled close, and Tigerstar drank her sweet scent in hungrily. "You know, Tigerstar, ever since Hawkfrost and Mothwing left with the Clans, I've been quite lonesome."

"You don't say." Tigerstar felt the warmth rise up within himself. "Lonesome how?"

"They were all I had left of you." Honeypelt rested her head between Tigerstar's huge paws. "And now that they're gone...I miss having those warm furballs cuddled up close." Her blue eyes gazed deep into his. "Let's do it all over again sometime."

"How about now?" It wasn't a question. Honeypelt purred in the dark.

"I'd like that very much, Tigerstar."

Outside the small den, stars blazed in the frozen sky. The bright band of warriors called Silverpelt danced above the FourClan camp, and four cats gazed down from their heavenly home. Redtail sighed. "Well, it's over," he mewed.

"Or is it?" a RiverClan remnant asked. "Do you know what Tigerstar is—?"

"That's quite enough, Splashpaw," Redtail growled. "Quite enough, indeed."

"I'm just saying, maybe something that will come of it will be important," Splashpaw meowed defensively. Redtail gazed back down.

"You may be right," he breathed, "but it's too early to tell. We'll just have to wait and see."

"If you ask my opinion," a WindClan remnant put in, "Splashpaw is right."

"You can't tell," a ShadowClan cat muttered. "It's far too early. The kits haven't even been created yet. StarClan can't see that far."

"Perhaps the future holds more," Redtail meowed calmly, "perhaps it does not. We can only wait and see."

The other three cats nodded. Below them, frost started creeping up rocks and tree stumps, white claws of leaf-bare. But they were forming later than usual. Leaf-bare was drawing to a close, and soon, newleaf would be in bloom. The forest stood, like a battle-torn pelt; like a broken rock; like a dormant plant, awaiting rebirth in the spring.

**Tigerstar: So that's it?**

**Yes.**

**Tigerstar: We're finished?**

**For now. Notice how I left the ending ambiguous, so that depending on what the readers want, the story can either end here or continue. (turns to readers) Sorry for the..._innuendo_ in the last part. I'm really sorry if I scarred any of you. Look on the bright side, though: At least it didn't get graphic!**

**Sasha: Now, understand that I am only Honeypelt in the fanfiction.**

**Of course, dear.**

**Ravenflight: Well, it was a blast, Ruthie. Here's hoping the readers give us another chance. Starshine, you ready?**

**Starshine: For what?**

**Ravenflight: You don't know? It's...THE END OF THE FANFICTION PARTY!! (all scatter to pick up the supplies. Ruthie turns to readers and reviewers.) **

**Well, don't just stand there!! It's time to Par-Tay!**

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers: Blackstar, ForceStar, Frostfeather, Nameless Nightmare, Sorrowkit, Flowerpaw, Tigerstripe, Spottedstar, flamespirit, Entwined Heart, Darkpit, DarkPelt, Spiritheart, Armypuppy2, Shininghope of RiverClan, and phoebe. I apologize for this chapter being so late in coming, I was having trouble getting the wording to sound right (it was quite awkward.)**

**Thank you again, so very much. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. (bows)**


	17. Notice

**If you're reading Forest of Purity for the first time, then awesome. I hope you enjoyed it! There is a sequel out, FourClan's Perils (lame title, I know.) **

**If you had this on your Story Alert list, I'm sorry, but it's over, and the sequel is up. So if you liked this one, it does in fact go on:D Yaaaaay!!**

**Tigerstar: Ruthie, did you really need to put this up?**

**Well, no, but it's not because of that one reviewer. No, I'm doing this so that people who decide to read this story from now on will know that I have put up the sequel. (turns to readers) Okay. That's it. That's all I had to say. You can get on with your lives now. **


End file.
